The Walls
by dorknhime
Summary: Mercedes Jones thoughts on love is that it is a mess. Men are jerks and women are stupid to involve with them. Destiny brings Sam Evans in her life and he decided to tear down all the walls that she had set around her hearts. His aim? Proving that not all men are jerks and being in a relationship is not as messy as she thoughts. With the help of some friends, will Sam succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I do, the show will all be about Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones.

* * *

Sam walked into the building and went to the elevator. He pressed the button to eighth floor. The doors were starting to close when he heard a female voice yelling.

"Wait!"

He immediately pressed the button to hold the doors open again. A moment later, a woman walked into the elevator. She thanked him and Sam nodded, smiling at her politely. His eyes took in her appearance and Sam smiled as he admired the figure in front of him. She had a body that he would delightfully wrapped his hands around and cuddle with. Sam's quite inappropriate thought were disrupted when he heard the elevator's ding sound. He reluctantly walked out of the elevator and hastily walked towards Mike's office.

Sam knocked on the door and entered Mike's office without waiting for his consent.

"I need to finish this report and then we can go" Mike said without looking at Sam. His eyes were on the computer's screen while his fingers were typing on the keyboard. Sam nodded and sat across him. He reached for a rubic cube on Mike's table and started messing with it to kill some times.

"Hey, do you know a woman - urm - short, a bit curvy, with a brown doe-like eyes -,"

"Black?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. You know her?" Sam asked back, curious. Mike nodded. His focus shifted to his best friend instead of the screen.

"Mercede Jones. She work on the ninth floor. You should stay away from her"

Sam frowned at Mike's last sentence.

"Why?"

"Why?" Mike asked him, a little bit confused. Sam let out a sigh.

"Why should I stay away from her?"

"Oh! Well, first of all, Mercedes is nice and lovely but she won't entertain you. She is an independent woman who doesn't want to get involve with guy -,"

"Is she a lesbian?" Sam cut Mike's word.

"No! Wait till I finish before interrupting me!" Mike rolled his eyes. Sam smiled sheepishly as he told his friend to continue.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to get involve with a guy and no, she's not a lesbian. She thinks that relationship is a mess and a waste of time. All that matter to her is her career, her family and her friends. No time for guys"

"And how do you know all these?"

"She is Tina's best friend and, Puck tried to nail her years ago and fail -,"

"Wait! She's Hot Mama that Puck always talk about? The only girl that refuse Pucksaurus?!"

Mike smirked and nodded. "That's the one and only"

Sam rested his back on the chair and thought about Mercedes.

"Damn! No wonder Puck got it really bad" he muttered. Mike chuckled.

"Yeah, can't really blame Puck for it. Cedes is amazing"

Sam smiled as he stared at Mike. His mind had been working on ideas to get to know Mercedes. His eyes were brighten when Mike told him that she and Tina were best friend. He grinned at Mike who seemed a bit alarm by it.

"What?" Mike asked warily. He knew the guy in front of him since kindergarten and he was sure that every time Sam had the shit-eating grin on his face, he was plotting something and it usually would get Mike into some trouble.

"I can't help but notice that you had mentioned that Tina and this so called Mercedes Jones are best friend"

"So?"

"Well, I want you to introduce her to me! Besides, it is unfair that I never met her before! I'm your best friend, Mike! I should've met her since she is your girl friend's best friend! To tell you the truth, it's sort of hurt that you hide that amazing woman from me"

Mike rolled his eyes at Sam's dramatic ranting.

"I don't get your logic at all! I don't hide her from you and didn't you hear what I just told you? Stay away from her. She not interested in guys"

This time, Sam was the one who was rolling his eyes as Mike kept on going about Mercedes's principle about love and relationship.

"Come on, Mike! I understood that she doesn't care about the whole relationship and guys but I really want to know her! Please!"

Mike sighed as he looked at Sam's puppy eyes. Unlike Puck who was a womanizer, Sam usually didn't care about girls. His sole focus was on his art and his career. He did had girlfriends but none of the relationship lasted. After a very bad broke up few years ago, Sam had swore off women and decided to focus on his career. Therefore, Mike was surprised when he asked him about Mercedes. He knew that it would be pointless to argue with Sam and forced him to stay away from Mercedes. It only driven him towards her and Sam Evans always get what he wants.

"Fine! I'll talk to Tina and try to arrange something"

Sam was beaming with excitement. Mike chuckled at his best friend. Sam Evans might be 27 years old but he acted like a seven years old sometimes.

* * *

Mike told Tina about Sam and his interest in getting to know Mercedes. To his surprise, Tina seemed excited about it.

"You're okay with it?" Mike asked. Tina nodded. She got under the comforter and settled herself beside him.

"Sam is a great guy and to tell you the truth, I've been thinking of introducing them since I first met Sam. But then, the whole Puck's incident happened and I thought that it would be weird to try and introduce her to Sam. Besides, he was dating that skanky Marley at that time"

"But I thought you and Kurt had given up playing the match maker roles for Mercedes? You guys said it yourselves when she rejected Finn two months ago and decided to ignore you guys for a week?"

"Ugh! Don't remind me of that Finn's disaster!" Tina said, annoyed. She and Kurt always trying to change Mercedes's thought on relationship. They thought by introducing her to someone nice, she would fall in love and would probably end up changing her views on love and relationship. Throughout the years, they had tried up setting her up with a guy who they assumed perfect for her and Finn was their last hope. The date had been perfect (They knew it because Tina and Kurt had followed them since Kurt wanted to see the progress, considering that Finn is his cousin). Everything had been great and Mercedes seemed like she was having fun with Finn. However, everything turned into a disaster when Finn's ex-girlfriend, Rachel turn up and created a big scene in the restaurant. Mercedes was mortified when Rachel accused her of trying to steal her boyfriend.

"I shouldn't let Kurt introduced him to Cedes. Especially since I know about his crazy girlfriend. Well, back to Sam. I really think he would be a great candidate for Cedes's boyfriend. I mean, he has the looks, he is nice and a gentleman. Sam is a great guy and I would be happy if they end up together"

"I don't know about this. You know how he is. Sam doesn't looking for a fling. He is looking for something real and once Sam Evans fall, he falls really hard. I just don't want him to be hurt again. You saw how he was after the whole Marley Rose's debacle"

Tina stared at Mike. "Are you implying that _my_ best friend will hurt Sam or worse, treat him like Marley did? Michael Chang Jr! I can't believe you! Mercedes Jones is a great woman! She won't hurt him!"

Mike sighed at Tina's outburst. He took her hand and caressed it slowly, asking for her to calm down.

"Look, I know that Mercedes is amazing and I do agree that they will make a great pair but you know about her perception on relationship. Sam is looking for something serious. You should see the way he was asking about her yesterday. It's like he is ready to find a ring and asking her to marry him. I know Sam and I do notice that he is _really_ interested in her. I never see him so vested in knowing a woman like this and that's the main reason I agree to introduce her to him"

"I know, Mike. Sam is not Puck and I really want them to know each other because Sam is a great guy and Cedes needs to know that not all men are jerks"

* * *

Tina and Mike decided to hold a BBQ party at their place for the plan of introducing Mercedes and Sam. By doing that, Mercedes won't suspect anything and Tina would be saved from another cold treatment because she tried to play the Cupid's role again. She did tell Kurt about her plan and he was delightful about the prospect of Mercedes meeting a new guy. Of course, everything was kept as a secret from Mercedes.

"So, who else going to be there?" Mercedes asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Besides you, Kurt and Blaine, I guess, a couple of Mike's friends and before you ask, yes, Puck will be there too"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at the mention of Puck's name and Kurt giggled.

"I don't understand why you don't like him, Cedes. I mean, that's guy is funny!"

"Of course you find him to be funny! He doesn't try to get into your pants!"

Tina and Kurt laughed at her. "Oh, honey! You don't have to worry about it anymore. Apparently, our Pucksaurus had found his match. Believe it or not, he is in a serious relationship now"

Mercedes and Kurt stared at Tina, wide eyes.

"Really? Someone manage to get him to commit in a relationship?" Kurt asked. Tina nodded.

"A girl from high school who happen to be Sam's cousin"

"Sam?" Mercedes asked, confused by the mention of a new character.

"Yeah, Sam. Mike's childhood friend who happened to be his best friend. He, Mike and Puck are like three musketeers, always together. You guys will meet him this Saturday and both of you will love him! Sam is really sweet and if I don't love Mike with all my heart, I will surely surrender myself to him!"

"Tina!" Mercedes and Kurt exclaimed at her words. Tina laughed.

"You'll agree with me once you see him. Sam Evans is a sex god and you'll understand why I want to surrender myself to him"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Tina's ridiculousness.

* * *

Saturday arrived. Mercedes and Kurt decided to come early and help Tina and Mike before the rest of the guests arrived. Kurt brought his special apple pie and Mercedes decided to bake some red velvet cupcakes at Tina's place.

"Mike, where should I put this?" Kurt yelled as he lifted the container so that Mike could see it. Mike pointed at the table at the corner of the veranda.

"So, tell me about Sam Evans" Kurt said as he stood beside Mike after putting the container on the table.

"I thought Tina had told you everything?" Mike said, frowning.

"She told me that he is a sex god and I need more information"

Mike rolled his eyes at Kurt's words.

"He's my best friends. A nice man and he has money"

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Mike. "Look, Kurt. I won't agree to introduce Sam to Mercedes if he's bad. Trust me"

"After the whole Puck's incident? No way!"

"Hey! Puck met Cedes coincidentally! I'm not the one who arranged for the meeting!" Mike retorted. It's not his fault that Puck attracted to Mercedes.

"You know, if something bad happen, you're the one to be blamed"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Don't worry. I am 100 percent sure that it won't be bad as your plan to introduce her to Finn Hudson" he spat annoyingly. Kurt shut up and went inside to Tina and Mercedes. Mike chuckled when he noticed that Kurt's cheeks were red.

* * *

Mike had started the grill and there was no sign of Sam. He wondered if his best friend had forgotten their plan. Just when he wanted to call him, the doorbell rang and followed by Tina's squealing. He knew that Sam had arrived. A moment later, Sam walked into the veranda with Tina.

"Sorry for being late. I baked this and ended up losing track of the time" he said and showed a medium box. Mike's eyes went wide as he looked at Sam.

"Your special cheesecake?" he asked and took the box from him. Sam grinned and nodded.

* * *

Mercedes's eyes were on Tina as she saw her best friend walked into the veranda with a blonde man. She was sure that he was the guy that Tina had talked about before.

"Damn! Tina was right. He is a sex god! Just look at that body"

Mercedes was afraid that she might have let out her thoughts aloud until she realized that the voice was belong to Kurt. She chuckled lightly. Her eyes never leave Sam as she saw him talking to Mike and showing him the box which ended up with Mike hugging him.

"T, are you sure that he's not gay? Looking at the way he and Mike hug, I can't be sure that he is straight" Kurt asked as Tina sat down beside him. Tina laughed and shook her head.

"Positive. He had a list of girlfriends to prove that" Tina said as she peeked at Mercedes who seemed to be staring at Sam. _This might work, _she thought.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!" Tina yelled as she motioned for Sam to come to her. Sam walked towards them and Tina swallowed her laughter as she saw the eagerness that Sam was trying too hard to hide when he saw Mercedes.

"I want you to meet my best friends. Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. Guys, this is Sam"

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Sam. Sam I am and I don't like green egg and ham"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam's introduction. However, he and Tina were surprised when they heard Mercedes chuckling at it. Sam grinned when he heard her chuckle. People usually rolled their eyes at him whenever he did his introduction.

* * *

So, here is my new story. Shall I continue it or not?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I was so surprised when I checked my email~! Will properly reply to the reviews later. ;D

Do not own Glee or any other shows mention in this chapter!

* * *

Sam grinned as he walked towards Mike and helped him grilled the meat. Mike noticed the grin on his best friend's face and couldn't help his curiosity.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

Sam grinned wider as he looked at Mike. "She laughed at me" he said, a bit too excited. Mike frowned.

"Aren't you suppose to be embarrassed if someone laughs at you?" he asked, confused. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You know about my signature introduction, right?"

Mike nodded. "You mean the whole 'I don't like green egg and ham' thing?"

Sam nodded, too eager in Mike's opinion. Puck had always told Sam to stop doing that so called lame tagline but Sam Evans was too stubborn to listen.

"Well, I did that and she laugh! Mercedes Jones was laughing at it! She is the only girl who laughs at it! Everybody usually just stares or rolling their eyes at me but this woman - she _laughs!_ Man, I'm a goner, dude! This girl is amazing!"

Mike rolled his eyes. _"Really,_ Sam? She laughed at your corny introduction and you suddenly a goner? You're such a drama king"

"I am not! And what do you mean by that?"

Mike rolled his eyes again and Sam realized that he always doing that when talking to him lately.

"Drama king, a male version of drama queen" Mike explained as he put some burger on the plate. Sam frowned at him.

"You really need to stop hanging out with Tina's friends." he muttered. Mike laughed at Sam as he flipped the burger. He wanted to say something when he saw Puck walking in with Quinn.

"Here comes your love rival" he said cynically. Sam gave him a dirty look before he turned his attention to Puck.

"What's up, dude? Sorry we're late. Someone refused to leave the room" Puck said as he glanced at Quinn who stood beside him.

"In case you've forgotten, Puckerman, she is my cousin and I don't want to know about your sex activities" Sam said. He leaned and kissed Quinn's cheek.

"I still don't understand why you chose him instead of other decent men" he whispered. Quinn chuckled.

"Trust me when I said that I wonder the same thing too" she said, smiling as she greeted Mike. Puck looked at both of them. He pulled Quinn closer to him as he side-eyed Sam.

"You need to stop corrupting my Quinn's mind. She won't leave me" he said. Sam chuckled.

"Trust me when I said that I don't need to do that" he said as he smiled wickedly at Puck before leaving them.

* * *

Mercedes watched as Puck and the one who she assumed to be Quinn stood beside Mike and talked to him. She also noticed that Sam had left the trio. She hoped that since Puck had a girlfriend now, he won't stop being annoying or at least he would leave her alone.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Blaine, Kurt's husband asked as he sat beside Mercedes.

"Puckerman and his girl" she explained, pointing at both of them.

"Wow, she's gorgeous!"

Mercedes nodded, agreeing with Blaine's statement. "Where's Kurt?" she asked when she noticed that she didn't see him around for a while. Blaine shrugged. Kurt might be somewhere around the house, probably with Tina; planning something to make Mercedes and Sam interact or any sort of plan that would let both of them being alone together. He knew his husband and his best friend too well. Blaine wanted to ask Mercedes if she would like some pie when he noticed that Mercedes had been staring at Sam who was standing at the table where Tina had put all the desserts. He smirked and Blaine had a hunch that Kurt and Tina's latest matchmaking plan might have a good result.

"Man, that guy is hot! Don't you think so, Cedes?" Blaine said, trying to get some agreement from Mercedes.

"Yup! He's gorg -," Mercedes managed to stop before finishing the sentence. Her dark complexion might hide the red colour on her cheeks but Blaine knew that Mercedes was blushing. He laughed when he saw her mortified expression.

"I thought you don't care about guys and relationship?" he teased her. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Even if I don't give a fuck about men, it doesn't mean that I cannot appreciate God's finest creation" she muttered as she got up and left Blaine alone. She could still hear Blaine's laugh and decided to ignore it.

* * *

Sam noticed the interaction between Blaine and Mercedes. From afar, people would think that he was thinking either to take the pies, cupcakes or any other desserts on the table. The truth was that he lingered around the table so that he could look at Mercedes without anybody noticed it and to make sure that Mercedes didn't think of him as a creeper. He also noticed that she did look at him and it made him happy. Sam's happiness stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Hot Mama! I didn't see you there!"

He frowned when he saw Puck was standing beside Mercedes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should know that Puck would create some 'scene' with her even though Quinn was there.

* * *

Mercedes sighed as Puck stopped her. He gave her his famous smirk and the eye-brows rising as he greeted her. Only God knew how much she hated it every time he called her 'Hot Mama'.

"Noah" she said curtly.

"Awww, come on! Why are you always being cold towards me? Just admit it. You like me, right?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She saw that Quinn was staring at them and if looks could kill, she surely had been dead at the moment.

"For a millionth times Noah, I am not interested and I am pretty sure that your girlfriend is not happy right now" she said before she walked pass him.

* * *

Sam put some meat, burgers and sausages into his plate. His eyes wandered around the veranda, searching for Mercedes. A smile appeared on his face when he spotted her at the corner. He walked towards her.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Mercedes turned and looked at him. She nodded and made a space for Sam to sit beside her.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before" she said out of the blue. Sam smiled, remembering their first meeting in the elevator.

"In the elevator, last week. You ran into it while I was holding the doors"

"That's right! I knew I've seen you before!"

Sam chuckled when he noticed the sparkles in her eyes when she remembered their first meeting.

"Isn't it weird that we never met before? I mean, you - being Tina's best friend and me is Mike's best buddy. Besides, you work in the same building as Mike! I really think there is a force that interfere with us meeting each other"

"Force? You mean something like a dark force or evil power?"

"Maybe, or some villain who have a dead squirrel on their head" Sam muttered. He grinned when he heard she laughed. He could feel his heart doing a somersault inside when he heard her laughter.

"Why the hell am I picturing Noah's Mohawk in my mind?!" she muttered, still giggling.

"I don't know why but I sure am glad that I am not the only person who thinks that Puck's Mohawk hair looks like a dead squirrel on his head" he said, flashing his famous lopsided smiled as he took in her face. Mercedes chuckled. Silence enveloping them for a moment until Mercedes asking him a question.

"How long have you known Mike and Noah? Honestly, I was a shocked when I knew that Mike and Noah are best friends. Both of them are like heaven and earth, totally different from each other"

Sam chuckled. "I've known Mike since I was five. We grew up together since our parents are best friends. Then, we met Puck in high school. He looks like a badass but he is soft-hearted. Puck used to be the school bully. He tried to force Mike to do his homework during freshman year since he was 'the Asian nerd and genius' but Mike scared him off with his karate skills. So, he ended up doing his own homework and Mike was his private tutor. Ever since the incident, we started to hang out together and ended up being best friends. How about you, Tina and Kurt?"

"I've known Tina since middle school, and met Kurt in freshman year in high school. We joined the Glee club together"

* * *

Kurt, Tina and Blaine watched as they saw Sam and Mercedes talking to each other. They grinned when they heard Mercedes's laughed at something Sam said or did. The trio looked at each other with matching grins on their faces. Blaine wasted no time in relaying the exact words that came out of Mercedes's mouth when they were talking. Kurt and Tina gasped before started to squeal as quietly as they could.

"This might work! My Cedes won't die in loneliness!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine rolled his eyes at his husband reaction.

"I knew that Sam is the perfect person for Cedes!" Tina added as she hugged Kurt in excitement.

"Okay, guys! I knew that you guys are excited but please don't rush things between them. You need to tone down your excitement. We don't want to scare Cedes away" Blaine warned them. Tina and Kurt gave him their promised and started to discuss something, dismissing Blaine. He shook his head at them before leaving those two in their own world and went to get Mike.

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Mike asked Puck who was focusing his eyes on Sam and Mercedes.

"I never knew Hot Mama can be friendly" Puck muttered as he sipped his beer. Mike shrugged. "Cedes is friendly - well, except with you" he said.

"Very funny, Chang! I still don't understand why she treated Sam differently" Puck frowned. Mike chuckled.

"One reason, Puck. He didn't greet her with 'Hey Mama. You're hot! Do you want to leave them and get 'something something' with me?'Besides, Sam doesn't try to get into her pants every time he sees her. By the way, I am sure that Quinn doesn't seem happy when she saw you talked with Mercedes just now"

"Nah! She's fine. She knew that there is nothing between me and Hot Mama"

"You do know that Sam will kill you if you hurt her, right?"

Puck nodded. He still remembered the warning that Sam had given him and even though he wouldn't admit it loudly, Sam Evans could be the scariest person if people messed with his family and his loved ones.

* * *

Mercedes stared at Sam. Her eyes were wide and her body was shaking due to laughter.

"You honestly thought that? Really?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "It's true! Mike and Tina are Marshall and Lily; the happy couple. Puck is Barney - although he is not awesome like Barney Stinson but both of them are man-whore. As for me, I am Ted Mosby minus the lame part. We both had our fair share of fail relationships and still searching for right one"

"Okay. That does make sense" Mercedes said. She slightly wondered what Sam had meant about the fail relationships. She didn't want to believe that a guy as hot as Sam had failed in relationships and possibly single at the moment. She wanted to ask him but decided against the idea since they just knew each other for more than two hours.

"How about you? Which TV characters or series that described you and your friends?"

Mercedes tilted her heard and thought about it. Sam watched her as she was thinking and he gathered all of his willpower to resist the temptation of kissing her lips.

"Well, I think - Tina is Gwen. She always looks after us. Kurt is Merlin. Blaine is Gaius since he is the middle man. He is the voice of reason among us -,"

"That's makes you Arthur, the leader of the group. Am I right?"

Mercedes shook her head slightly. Sam frowned. "It is because Arthur is the most handsome and I am the prettiest among us" she said, giggling. Sam laughed.

"Well, couldn't deny the fact. You are pretty" he uttered. Mercedes laughed. "I was joking! I am Arthur because without these three people, I am nothing. It is also because I couldn't let Kurt be Arthur. Bradley James is mine" she said, chuckling. Sam was still staring at her. A smile never left his face.

"I mean it, Mercy. You are beautiful" His voice was low and so alluring. Mercedes was blushing and suddenly she felt very hot. She was squirming under his intense gaze and Sam tried hard to harness his feeling when he noticed the uneasiness that started to crept in between them. He decided to break the stare and making some excuse of refilling his drink.

"Well, I'm going to have some desserts. Do you want some?" she asked. Sam shook his head and smiled at her. Mercedes got up and went towards the dessert table. Her mind was thinking about Sam's words and she didn't miss the fact that he had called her Mercy.

* * *

Tina had told Mike everything once their friends had gone and they were relaxing on their bed. Mercedes and Sam had volunteered to help them cleaned up after everybody had left. Tina had looked at Mike and wiggled her eye-brows at her boyfriend when Mike walked into the kitchen and saw that Mercedes and Sam were doing the dishes.

"I can't deny the fact that they do look great together. Besides, I haven't seen Sam as happy as he was today. You should see him when he was excited because Cedes laughed at his stupid trademark" Mike said. Tina chuckled.

"I noticed the way his eyes sparkle when she laughed. To tell you the truth, I was quite surprise that Cedes didn't dismiss him like she did to other guys" Tina said, thinking about it.

"Maybe it had something to do with the fact that today's event was a small event of get together with friends instead of match-making session for her"

Tina nodded in agreement with the statement. Mike could be right. Maybe the reason Mercedes didn't dismiss Sam was due to the fact that she didn't know about Tina and Kurt's plan of getting she and Sam together.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Glee.

* * *

Tina, Kurt and Mercedes were having their weekly lunch. It was something that had become their tradition ever since they had started working. Tina and Kurt owned a boutique together while Mercedes worked as an editor for a fashion magazine.

"So, Mercy. What did you think about Sam?" Tina asked out of the blue. She was curious about it and had been dying to know what she thought about Sam ever since she saw them washing dishes together in her kitchen.

"He's nice and funny too. I haven't laughed like that for years!"

"You like him, huh?" Kurt asked and started to regret his question when he noticed the look that Mercedes gave him.

"Well, I mean - he's nice and he is totally different from Noah. So, what's not to like?" she said and Kurt let out a sigh of relieved. He decided to change the topic so that Mercedes won't be suspicious with their interest about her opinion on Sam.

"Hey, T! Speaking about last Saturday, where did you buy the cheesecake? It is really good!" he asked.

"Yeah! Now that you mention it. Where did you buy it? It was the best cheesecake I've ever had!"

Tina tilted her head, thinking about the cheesecake that Kurt and Mercedes had talked about. As far as she remembered, she didn't buy any cheesecake and then she remembered Sam had brought something and Mike's wide smiled as he hugged his best friend. There was only one thing that could make Mike beaming like that.

"Sam baked it. It's his special cheesecake" she said, smiling as she saw her best friends' reactions.

"He bakes? The fucking sex god bakes?" Kurt asked, surprised. Tina nodded and chuckled.

"Sam loves baking and cheesecake is one of his specialities!"

"Tina, how could you hide this perfect guy from me? You should've introduced us earlier!" Kurt rambled. Tina rolled her eyes at Kurt's dramatic rambling.

"I don't hide him! Sam just got back from London three months ago. He was already in London when Mike and I started dating. I met him a couple times when he came home for holidays or works. That's why we planned the barbecue party. It sorts of a welcome home party for him" Tina explained. Mercedes chuckled out of the blue when she remembered about Sam's theory of the evil force that hindered them from meeting each other. She stopped when she noticed that Tina and Kurt were staring at her - frowning. She cleared her throat and sipped her drink. Tina and Kurt looked at each other and smiled meaningfully as Mercedes tried to focus on her lunch.

* * *

Sam grinned as he looked at all the photos that Tina had uploaded on her Facebook. His grin became wider when he saw a picture of him and Mercedes together. He quickly downloaded it to his hard drive. He noticed that Tina had tagged both of them on the picture. He quickly clicked on Mercedes's name and sent her a friend request.

"Tina has her Facebook and that's mean she has her Twitter too!" he muttered as he logged into his Twitter account. Once logged in, Sam saw Tina tweeted something on his timeline. He grinned as he read it.

_Lunch date with MrHummel and CedesJones_

He quickly clicked on Mercedes's username. Sam grinned when he saw her default picture and her banner. Her twitter's account was public and he immediately followed her. He eagerly tweeted something to her.

_ CedesJones Hey, Mercy! Remember me?_

A moment later, he had received a reply and a notification that Mercedes had followed him back.

_ SuperSam Sam I am. Of course I remember. Ur the only one who calls me Mercy_

Sam grinned as he read it. He fist pumped the air - glad that he had left some impression on her. They were tweeting each other back and forth when Sam had a message from Tina.

From: Chang's girl

_I noticed a love fest on twitter ;P_

_Btw, we had lunch just now and a certain someone thinks that you are nice and funny. She also likes your cheesecake ;)_

* * *

Mercedes frowned when she saw a small box on her table when she got into her office after a meeting. She asked her assistant about it and she told her that someone sent it to her. She looked at it and noticed that there was a small card under it.

_A little birdie told me that you like my cheesecake. I am flatter ;)_

She smiled as she read it. She sat on her chair and opened the box - revealing the mouth-watering cheesecake that she had tasted before. She took her phone and logged into her Twitter account.

_ SuperSam I bet the little birdie must be Asian ;p Thank you for the cake._

_ CedesJones For the sake of the little birdie's life, I'm not going to say anything. Enjoy the cake ;)_

* * *

Sam walked into the living room where Puck and Mike were playing video game and sat on the couch. He put the beers that he had brought on the coffee table. Puck cursed when Mike beat him. They put down the controller and turned around, taking the beers.

"So, Tina told me about the 'Twitter's love fest'" Mike said, sipping his beer and wiggled his eye-brows at Sam.

"She's exaggerating" Sam replied, trying to appear calm. Mike laughed at him. Puck looked at both of them, confusion written on his face.

"Is there something that I need to know?" he asked, a bit annoyed of being left out. Sam looked at him and knew that he needed to clear things out with Puck first before started doing anything.

"Puck, you are serious with Quinn, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why you ask?"

"Well, that's mean you don't have any feeling towards Mercy - I mean, Mercedes, right?"

Puck stared at Sam and he noticed that Sam was nervous. He nodded and sipped his beer.

"I'm over her" he said nonchalantly. Mike side-eyed him. " Are you sure, man? You didn't seem like it during the barbecue"

"Okay - I might seem a bit jealous but it was because I tried to talk to her before and she totally brushed me off. I mean, I was trying to be nice to her! Besides, she never treat me like she did with Sam and it did hurt me. But trust me when I said that I'm done. I have Quinn now and I am happy with her. I also know that you dig her"

Sam and Mike looked at Puck, dumbfounded. Puck chuckled.

"I might not be the brightest among us but I can tell when a man likes a woman! Besides, Sammy boy is transparent when he likes someone and by the way he was staring at her last Saturday, told me everything"

Mike nodded - agreeing with what Puck had said. Everybody at the party could tell that Sam liked Mercedes. The only oblivious person to the fact was Mercedes herself.

"So, you won't have any issues if I ask her out?" Sam asked. Puck nodded.

"Totally! I'm fine with it. Although I do wish you all the luck that you can get to melt her heart"

Sam chuckled. "I am totally aware of it and determine to melt the ice"

* * *

Mercedes stared at her Facebook chat box. Sam had asked her out for dinner. She rested her back on her chair and thought about the man in question. She admitted that she was comfortable around him. They might only meet each other once or twice if the encounter at the elevator was counted. They could talk about everything and she did found him nice. They talked daily on Twitter and she admitted that tweeting something to each other had become their ritual for the past weeks. She did think that sometimes Sam was flirting with her but she would immediately push the thoughts away. Sam was a good man and she knew that their relationship was strictly platonic. Considering all the facts on her mind and realized that she hadn't properly thanked Sam for the cheesecake, she typed the reply.

_Sure. Tomorrow night at 8?_

Sam was thrilled when he saw the words that popped up on the chat box. He immediately typed his phone number and told her to text her address later. Then, he called Tina and asked her either she was busy or not. She told him that she was at the boutique and he told her to wait for him there.

* * *

Once he arrived at the boutique, Sam went straight to Tina's office at the back. He was grinning and he could see that Tina was really curious.

"I have a date!" he announced. Tina gasped and then squealed with joy.

"You're not pulling my legs, are you?" she asked. Sam shook his head, smiling widely.

"I asked her for dinner and then she suggested for tomorrow night, at 8"

Tina squealed once again and went to the door, yelling for Kurt to join them. Once Kurt walked into her office, she told him everything and they were jumping with joy.

"Okay, if you guys are done with screaming and jumping, I have something to ask" Sam said. Two pairs of eyes were looking at him, sparkling with joy and Sam started to wonder if he did a wise decision of coming to them.

"You can ask us anything you want! We will gladly help you!" Kurt said, clasping his hands together as he looked at Sam adoringly.

"Well, for starter, where should I take her? Any specific place that she likes? Or anything that I should avoid?"

"She hates Thai food so you could cross all the Thai restaurants that you have in mind. Maybe you can bring her to the Italian restaurant at the two blocks from here. That's her favourite restaurant" Tina said. Sam frowned, trying to remember the restaurant that Tina had told him.

"You mean the one with the red bricks?"

Tina nodded. "She loves the food there"

* * *

Sam looked at his own reflection on the car's mirror once again. Satisfied, he went to the elevator and pushed the button to Mercedes's floor. Once arrived, he knocked on her apartment's door. A moment later, the door was opened and Sam was mesmerized at the sight in front of him. Mercedes looked stunning in her cocktail dress.

"Wow, you are beautiful!" he said. Mercedes smiled sheepishly as she closed and locked the door. They walked side by side to the car. Sam opened the door for her and once she got into the car, he jogged to the driver side and drove away.

"I guess the little birdie told you about this restaurant, huh?" Mercedes said once the waiter had gone with their orders. Sam smiled sheepishly at her.

"I hope you don't mind about it. I asked Tina and Kurt for some restaurants recommendation"

Mercedes smiled. "Don't worry. I am actually glad that you did so. I was craving for tiramisu and this restaurant serves the best tiramisu in town"

The whole time, they talked about everything. Sam showed his impression skills and he was extremely happy when Mercedes did laugh at his impression. They talked about their friends, their jobs, and any topics that they could think of.

"Spiderman is actually better than Superman!" Mercedes argued. Sam looked at her, eyes wide.

"I can't believe you said that!" he said incredulously.

"He cannot be a superhero if he doesn't know the proper way to wear underwear!"

The whole discussion about Superman's ethics in wearing underwear went on for about 15 minutes until them both laughing at their ridiculousness.

"I've never argue about it with a woman before. Argument about superheroes usually involves me, Puck and Mike only"

"Maybe you should invite me the next time you guys are having superheroes convention"

"I sure will!"

Sam called the waiter for the bill. Once the waiter arrived, Mercedes reached for it before Sam managed to take it.

"Mercy, it's okay. I'm paying" he said.

"Don't worry. It's my treat. You baked me the delicious cheesecake and I treat you for dinner" Mercedes said as she took her credit card and gave it to the waiter. Sam stared at her.

"This is why you agreed for the dinner? As a thank you for the cake?"

"Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked, clueless. Sam shook his head weakly.


	4. Chapter 4

Still do not own Glee although I wish I do, so that I can bring my season 3 Sam back!

* * *

Mercedes noticed the changes in Sam's demeanor after she had paid the bills. He was quiet and seemed too lost in his thoughts. Gone was the Sam who was cheerful and the man who kept on making her laughed during the dinner.

"Are you okay?" she asked once they were on their way back to her apartment.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Sam said. His eyes were focusing on the road. Mercedes bit her lower lip. She concluded that she didn't like this quiet version of Sam Evans.

"Nothing. It just that you seem so quiet" she muttered. Sam smiled.

"I am fine. Don't worry. I was just thinking about something"

They arrived at Mercedes' apartment and Sam parked his car at the side of the road. Sam turned to look at Mercedes and gave her a smile. She couldn't help but noticed the difference in his smile. It didn't reach his eyes and she knew that she did do something that made Sam changed during the dinner. She watched as Sam quickly got off the car, walked around it to her side and opened the door for her. Mercedes got off the car and they ended up staring into each other.

"Sam, I think I did something wrong during the dinner just now. I read somewhere that some men do not like it when the woman pays the bill. I guess I might bruise your ego because of that, huh? I am sorry"

Sam stared at Mercedes and gave her a smile; a proper one this time. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry or laugh at how clueless she was.

"Well, Mercy, I am a Southern gentleman and it indeed hurt my ego when you reached for the bill. But I think I'll just let it slide this time. Next time, I'll be the one who pays for the bill"

Mercedes grinned at his words. "Well, I did have a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Sam"

"Me too and thank you for treating me, Mercy. Tonight is definitely a night to remember" he said and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Mercedes was shocked at the sudden gesture. She stood there and stared at Sam who was looking at her with his charming lopsided smile.

"Well, go on and get into your apartment. I won't leave until I am sure that you are safely inside"

True to his words, Sam didn't leave until he saw Mercedes got into her apartment's building.

* * *

Instead of going back home, Sam decided to stop by a bar and called Mike. The dinner was wonderful but the fact that Mercedes thought of it as a gesture of gratitude for the cheesecake hurt him. Sam felt like a fool. He was over the moon, thinking that they would go for their first date while Mercedes clearly didn't think the same. He let out a wry laugh. _You're a fool, Evans_, he chastised himself. Sam sipped his martini and thought about the dinner once again. It was the second time they had spending time together and he could clearly say that he was comfortable around Mercedes. They could talk about anything and she made him being himself. She laughed at his impressions and jokes while most women that he had gone out with usually frowned at him and told him to stop.

"Dude, what's wrong? I thought you had a date with Cedes tonight?" Mike who just arrived asked as he slid into the booth. He ordered a beer and turned to look at Sam. There were two empty glasses on the table and he concluded that something must have gone wrong. He waited for Sam to talk while sipping his beer that the waiter had brought to him. Sam told him everything that happened.

"I told you that Cedes is hard to handle, right?"

Sam shot Mike a dirty looks. "If I want to hear someone mocking me or telling me that, I would've called Puck!" he said, pouting. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Look, Sam. Mercedes Jones is a woman who holds skeptical views on relationship and men in general. Logically, you should have realized that she won't agree to go out on a date with a man because it leads to a relationship. I did warn you for being too excited about it, right?"

Sam sighed in defeat and nodded. He knew that Mike was right. Heck, he was always right that sometimes it annoyed Sam.

"Well, on the bright sight, you are the only man who managed to go out for a dinner with her besides Kurt and Blaine. I would say that it is an accomplishment indeed. Although it was because she wanted to thank you for the cake. Cedes usually ignores all the dinner invitations if they have nothing to do with work"

It put a smile on Sam's face. He looked at Mike. "That's mean I am on a right track, huh?"

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Let me tell you something. She thinks that you are attractive. Mercedes Jones doesn't care about guys but she seems intrigued by you. Maybe you're the one who can destroy all the walls that she had perfected all these years. You are definitely in a right track but remember this. If you are trying to win her heart, you cannot be hasty about it. Trust me when I say that she'll run away if she knows about your feeling"

Sam hated to admit it but he knew that everything that Mike said was true. He put his hand on the table and rested his face on his palm.

"I wonder what causes the skeptical views. I've met lots of women in my life but it is the first time I've met someone like her"

"Well, it is not my place to tell you about it. You need to hear it from the person herself"

* * *

Sam was laid down on the couch in his apartment. It's Saturday and he didn't feel like going out. Besides, he knew that Puck was with Quinn and Mike had brought Tina for an impromptu trip. He scrolled his Twitter's timeline on his phone, hoping to see any tweets from Mercedes but there was nothing. He checked her profile and notice that she hadn't tweeted anything since yesterday. He then looked through her facebook and saw nothing either.

"Evans, you are turning into a stalker" he muttered as he re-checked her Twitter's profile and Facebook. Giving up, Sam put down his phone and reached for a magazine on his coffee table. He browsed through the magazines and absorbed in reading an article when he hear a chime from his phone. He looked at it and frowned when seeing that Tina had sent him a message.

From: Chang's girl

_Cedes is sick. Can you check on her? Kurt and Blaine are not in town._

Sam immediately put the phone and went to the kitchen. He opened his fridge and took out some chicken and vegetables, making a preparation for a soup.

* * *

Mercedes felt terrible. She had been sneezing non-stop and her nose was hurt. She had been laying on the bed ever since she woke up two hours ago. Her body was sore and she didn't have energy to do anything. She heard the door bell and forced herself to get up. It probably Tina since Kurt and Blaine were in Lima, visiting Kurt's parents. She opened the door and was surprised to see Sam standing in the hallway.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. Sam smiled and took in her appearance. She was wearing spaghetti top and sweats pants. Her hair was messy and he was sure it was a bed hair. Despite how disheveled she appeared, he still found her beautiful.

"Tina asked me to check on you. Mike took her to an impromptu trip. Besides, when she told me that you are sick, I was worried and decided to pay you a visit. I brought some soup" he said as he showed a paper bag that he brought. Mercedes gave him a weak smile and asked him to get inside.

Sam went straight to the kitchen when he saw that Mercedes lay down on the couch. He took out a bowl and poured the soup that he brought into it. Then, he brought the bowl and a glass of water to the living room and put them on the coffee table.

"Mercy, have you taken the meds?" he asked as he helped her to sit. She shook her head weakly.

"Well, if that's so, just eat the soup and then I give you the medicine" Sam said as he took the spoon, scooped some soup and brought it towards Mercedes.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Feeding you" he answered, telling the obvious.

"Urm - it's okay. I can feed myself" she said, trying to take the spoon from Sam but he pulled it away.

"Come on, Mercy. Open your mouth"

Seeing that Sam was still holding the spoon and the looks in his eyes telling that he would feed her no matter how hard she refused, made Mercedes gave up. She opened her mouth and sipped the soup slowly. Sam smiled when he noticed that she had stopped fighting him for the spoon. He happily scooped the soup and fed her. He noticed that Mercedes was blushing and thought that she looked adorable. After she had finished the soup, Sam went and took some medicine that he had bought on the way to Mercedes's apartment. He gave it to her along with the water.

"Do you want to lie down on your bed?"

Mercedes shook her head. She asked for Sam to join her on the couch after he came back from washing the bowl and the glass that she had used.

"Thank you" she said. "If you didn't come, I might end up eating nothing because my fridge is empty"

Sam chuckled. "Luckily Super Sammy comes for the rescue then"

Mercedes chuckled. She let out a yawn, a sign that the medicine had started working. Noticing that she had already dozing off, Sam decided to bring her to her room. He lifted her princess style and went to her room.

"Thank you, Sam. You are a great friend" she mumbled in her drowsiness as she snuggled into his chest. Sam smiled as he remembered the talk that he had with Mike. _Take things slow._ Sam kicked the door and walked towards the bed. He carefully put Mercedes on it and then covered her with the comforter. After making sure that she was comfortable, he left the room and went to the living room. He browsed through her DVD's collections and grinned when he saw the Avatar DVD. He put it into the DVD player and sat on the couch. However, his attention wasn't on the screen. His mind kept on thinking about Mercedes.

"She considered me as a friend" he muttered. Mike told him that Mercedes didn't have many friends and she only mingled with someone who she deemed close to her and basically, it meant Tina, Kurt, Mike and Blaine. By analyzing everything, Sam concluded that he did manage to destroy some walls around her.

* * *

Blaine shook his head as he watched his restless husband walked back and forth in front of him. Kurt kept on typing on his phone, sending text messages to Tina but none of them had a reply from her yet.

"Ugh! I really am going to kill her once she comes back from that stupid trip! Cedes hasn't replied my message either! If not because of Tina's stupid plan, I would've been with her! I wonder if she eats something, knowing that girl-," Kurt stopped rambling and turned to look at Blaine.

"Oh, my God! I am sure that she must have been starving right now! That's it! I'm going to her apartment!"

"Kurt, honey! She'll be fined. Besides, Tina had told us that Sam agreed to check on her" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt to sit beside him on the couch. He took Kurt's phone and put it away.

"I am sure that Mike won't be happy with the incessant messages and calls" Blaine added as he rubbed Kurt's arms, calming him down. Kurt nodded weakly.

"You can call to check on Cedes later. Just remember that we supposed to be in Lima. Tina will beat you up if you mess up her plan"

* * *

After few hours of sleep, Mercedes woke up feeling better and more refreshed than she did in the morning. She showered and changed her clothes. Her stomach growled and she decided to order a take out. When she walked into her living room, she was surprised to see Sam was sleeping on her couch. She thought that he had already gone home while she was sleeping. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping like a baby and decided to order something for both of them.

"How are you feeling?"

Mercedes was startled when she heard his voice. She thought he was still sleeping. Sam chuckled as he got up and sat on the couch.

"I heard your voice talking on the phone" he said.

"I'm sorry if I wake you up. I -,"

"Don't worry about that. So, how are you feeling?" he cut her off and repeated his question.

"Much better now. Thanks to Super Sammy's soup and the miracle of modern medicine!" she said, smiling. "I ordered a pizza while you were sleeping" she added while watching Sam who was stretching his body on the couch. Her eyes were staring at the sight of his skin that was exposed when he stretched and all kinds of dirty thoughts entered her mind. Mercedes shook her head and mentally chastising herself for thinking dirty.

Mercedes didn't know why but every time she was with Sam, she felt really comfortable. It was like his presence made her relax and she could be her true self around him. Both of them were sitting in her living room, eating the pizza that she had ordered. They didn't even bother to turn on the TV. Instead, they were talking.

"Tell me your first impression on me" Sam asked as he sipped his juice. Mercedes tilted her head, thinking.

"Well, I think you are good looking and you seem to fit Tina's description. Then, you came to us, introduced yourself and I saw you as a dork"

"A dork? _Really?_ I thought I was doing pretty well, considering that you were laughing at me!"

"That's because I didn't expect you to say something like that! You know - like in the movies, when they showed a beautiful woman walks into a crowded room, making people admire her and then surprise everybody when she trip"

Sam gave her a dirty look and a pout. "That's why you laughed? I'm hurt, Mercy!"

"It's funny, okay?! Tina was boasting about you, telling us that you look like sex god and so perfect and all. You do look very cool and I agreed with it because Kurt seemed to forget that he is married when he saw you! Then, you opened your mouth and the façade was gone!"

"Fine! I let it slides since you said I am cool and I look like a sex god. It's the highest compliment that I ever received. Thank you, Ms. Jones" he said with a smug smile plastered on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Narcissist" she mumbled and Sam burst out laughing.

"Well, to be fair, I do think that you look stunning when I first saw you"

Sam smiled when he noticed that Mercedes pretended to look at her pizza slice when he complimented her and he knew that she was blushing.

"You know, Mike told me that you hate relationship and you seem to think that men are jerks. Do you mind if I ask why did you think so?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "Relationship is messy. You can see many people are miserable because of it. People cry, fight and suffer because of it. I've seen people around me suffer because of it and I ask myself, why did they decide to be in a relationship if they would end up breaking up or always fighting every time they are together? Then, there's the cheating part. The whole fight about cheating won't happen if people aren't so adamant about relationship"

"If you ask me, it's a matter of choosing the partner. If you choose the right one, you won't have to deal with the heartbreak. Besides, all the quarrel and fight are like the package that comes together with relationship. The relationship will be a boring one if you don't have a fight or quarrel sometimes"

"That's why I said it is a mess. If you don't have a quarrel or fight, you think that you are in a boring relationship. But if you always fight and quarrel, you start to stress out and both ways make you want to find the way out of it. I don't understand why people want to be in such trouble"

Sam stared at her and he admitted that Mercedes might have a point in her twisted theory.

"You might have a point there but like I said, everything will be settled once a person found the right one. Don't you want to get married and have a happy family, Mercy? You cannot avoid relationship. It's the human nature"

Sam was pretty sure that he had won the conversation but Mercedes' next words made his smile faltered.

"I don't think I want to get married. I do want a child but I don't want to be married. I can adopt some kids or find a sperm donor"

"Do you hate men?" Sam blurted as he stared at her. Mercedes looked at him and she seemed confused.

"Well, you do think men are jerks -,"

"I also think women are stupid and vice versa" she retorted.

"If that's so, name some men who are not jerks"

"My dad. Then, there's Kurt and Blaine"

"Kurt and Blaine are gays so it cannot be counted"

"Why? Gay men are real men too!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I know that they are real man but you've been with them for a long time and women always think that gay are nice men. So, name a straight man!"

"Mike! I think Mike is really nice and he's so sweet and then, you. I don't think you are a jerk"

Sam's heart was thumping really hard when he heard it. He didn't expect that she would say it and he was truly happy about it. He flashed his infamous lopsided smile.

"So, you don't want to be in a relationship and you don't want to get married either. What would you do if someone comes to you and tells you that he loves you?"

To his surprise, Mercedes burst out laughing. She shook his head while laughing as if he just told her the funniest joke in the world. Sam frowned. He analyzed his words and he was 100% sure that he didn't say anything funny at all.

"That would never happen!"

Sam frowned deeper and he looked at Mercedes wide eyes. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You're kidding, right? Don't you realize how amazing you are?"

This time, she looked at Sam as if he had just blurted blasphemy. She gave him a small smile.

"Just because we're friends, you don't have to lie to make me feel better, Sam"

"Mercy, I am saying the truth. You are an amazing woman. You're beautiful and I'm saying this not because I am your friend but as a man who was mesmerized by your beauty when I first saw you and I am still mesmerize by it. You can ask Puck if you don't believe me. He seems to be hang up on you"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Noah loves everything with vagina. His opinion cannot be counted"

Sam chuckled. "Then, believe me. I am a gentleman who will never lie to a beautiful lady likes you" he said as he took her hand and held it tight. There seemed to be a spark when their hands touched and Mercedes felt like her heart might jump out of her chest with the way it was pounding. They stared into each other eyes and Sam was trying his luck when he leaned towards her. They were just an inch apart when the phone rang and startled both of them. Mercedes quickly got up and went to get the phone. A weird atmosphere surrounding them and Sam decided to leave. He excused himself and Mercedes nodded and thanked him as she answered the phone.

* * *

"Cedes! I am so glad that you okay! I was worried when you didn't reply my message" Kurt said. Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh, Kurtsie. Don't worry. I'm fine. I feel much better now. Sam stopped by this morning and he brought some soup and medicine"

"I'm glad to hear that! So, how did Dr. Sam treated you? Is his soup as good as mine?"

Mercedes laughed and told Kurt everything - well, minus the part that happened before Sam decided to go home. She didn't know why but she would like to keep the moment for herself only.


	5. Chapter 5

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam chastised himself as he walked into his house and slumped himself on the couch. Mike had told him to slow down and he tried to kiss her. He secretly grateful for the phone call that interrupted them but a part of him did feel angry at it for interrupting the kiss that might happen. He couldn't help but wonder about the feeling of their lips together. Refused to let his mind wandered about the chance that he had missed, Sam quickly got up and went to his room. He changed into his gym attire and went to the gymnasium. He needed to clear his clouded mind so that he could come out with something to tear down Mercedes's walls.

* * *

Kurt was so happy to see Tina at their boutique when he got into the office. He quickly went into her office and relayed the story that Mercedes had told him when he called her. He was so absorbed in his story and the rambling on how Mercedes and Sam were perfect for each other that he didn't notice the ring on his friend's finger.

"Tina Cohen-Chang! Is it what I think it is?"

Tina beamed as she nodded. "Mike proposed during the trip!" she said and Kurt squealed in delight. He examined the ring and praised Mike for his exquisite taste.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll inform Cedes and Blaine and you can call the sex god!" Kurt said as he went to his office. Tina laughed when she heard his voice - squealing in excitement as he talked to Blaine. Tina took his phone and sent a text message to Mike, informing him to gather everyone for a little celebration.

Sam walked into the club and saw Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Puck and Quinn. He walked towards them in the VIP lounge and noticed that Mercedes and Mike weren't around.

"Cedes and Mike will be here later. They are stuck in traffic" Kurt said nonchalantly as he sipped his scotch. Sam nodded, pretending that he didn't really care. He shifted his attention towards Tina and went to hug her as he congratulated her. Sam ordered a martini and listened for the conversation that was going on.

"Sorry, we're late!" Mike announced as he walked towards Tina and kissed her cheek. Sam's eyes were on Mercedes who was walking behind Mike. She hugged Tina, congratulated her and squealed as she saw the ring. Then, she hugged Mike and congratulated him too and for some odd reason, Sam felt that he wanted to peel her away from Mike and punched Mike for accepting the hug and looked excited because of it.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Mercedes said, beaming as she looked at the happy couple. She noticed the displease look on Sam and concluded that he might have a shitty day at work. She still felt a bit awkward because of their 'short moment' on the weekend so, she decided to not greet him. Instead, she focused all her attention on Tina and Mike's story.

* * *

Kurt watched Mercedes and Sam closely. He noticed that ever since Mercedes walked into the club, she had stolen glances at the blonde sex god. However, she made no effort of greeting him or acknowledging his presence. As for Sam, Kurt noticed that his eyes were fixed on Mercedes ever since she walked in and he also noticed the changing of Sam's expression when Mercedes hugged Mike. Kurt was grinning when he noticed the looks of jealousy. His instinct told him that something had happened which resulted in the awkward tension between both of them.

"Listening to the whole mushy story makes me feel like I am growing a vagina! Pucksaurus is going to get his groove back! Shall we dance, princess?" Puck said as he held his hand towards Quinn who excitedly took it. They went to the dance floor.

"Let's show all these people the real dance!" Mike said as he looked at Tina. She grinned at him and they went to join Puck and Quinn on the dance floor. Kurt was eyeing the situation carefully and decided to leave Sam and Mercedes alone. He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to join the rest of their friends on the dance floor. He looked for a spot where he could see them and before he found any, he heard Tina calling his name. He dragged Blaine towards her and noticed that Tina had found a perfect spot.

"I thought I was the only one who sensed something wrong" Kurt said as he put his hands around Blaine's neck, and swayed his body to the slow music.

"I knew that something must have happened because Cedes had been acting quite friendly with Puck and ignoring Sam. That's a wrong image!" Tina muttered.

"Oh, guys! They seemed to be talking!" Blaine said and all four set of eyes were focusing on Sam and Mercedes.

* * *

Once everybody was gone, Mercedes started to fidget in her seat. Being left alone with Sam made her feel uncomfortable. She was contemplating either to join her friends on the dance floor or making an excuse to go to the bathroom. Before she managed to make up her mind, she heard Sam's voice.

"You've been ignoring me"

She stared at him, pretending to be clueless. Sam repeated the statement once again.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You greet everybody - even Puck and said nothing to me!"

"I wave at you! It is just like a greeting!"

Sam gave her a stink eye. Mercedes played with the small umbrella in her glass. She was suddenly aware that he seemed to be closer to her and she felt a sudden raise in the temperature.

"Why is it suddenly hot in here?" she muttered. Sam smirked. He could see that she was restless and internally fist pump the air because he knew that he was the reason for her restlessness. _I do hope that I'm not the only one who had trouble sleeping last night_, he thought as he scooted closer to Mercedes.

"Why are you getting closer?" she asked, agitated. Sam smirked mischievously.

"Darling, there is plenty of spaces between us and I hate being far from you" he said in a British accent. Mercedes felt the heat rising to her face. _Damn you, BSG and that sexy accent!_ She shook her head, trying to shake the thought out of her system. She noticed that Sam was staring at her and he still sporting that sexy ass smirk on his face.

"I thought you hate marriage and relationship" Sam said once he was tired of the awkward silence that was surrounding them. Mercedes looked at him with a frown, confusion was written all over her face.

"You looked genuinely happy when you congratulated Mike and Tina. I would say that either you are faking the whole _'I hate relationship and marriage deal'_ or you are a great actress because you seem really happy"

"I'm not faking it! I really am truly happy for Tina and she deserves all the happiness that she can get. Mike is a good guy and they are cute together. Besides, marriage is beautiful"

'_Marriage is beautiful.'_ Sam smiled when he heard the phrase. It was the proof that he needed to confirm that the whole hatred on relationship and all the '_twisted'_ theory about relationship and marriage was a facade. He had his suspicion during their talk when he was taking care of her but he wasn't really sure about it.

"Do you want to hear _my_ theory?" he asked, smiling as he stared at her feature. He noticed that she wasn't comfortable but he didn't care. In fact, he enjoyed watching her squirming under his gaze.

"What theory?" she asked, annoyed. Mercedes had concluded that she hated a bitter Sam Evans during their dinner and at the moment, she had decided that she despised the Sam Evans whose eyes were fixed on her. She also hated the stupid smile on his face no matter how cute he looked at that moment.

"Your theory on relationship, the whole it is a mess and all. It is a façade. The whole deal about it being a mess and the fact that you hate it is because you're trying to protect yourself. The truth is that you are scare. You scare of getting hurt and deep inside your heart; you yearn for someone to love you. You want to be in the relationship but scare of the probability that it might be a failure" Sam said, staring directly into her eyes. The looks into her eyes told him that he was right. He noticed the fear that was perfectly hidden before had come out to the surface. He could see it in her beautiful brown eyes. The only problem was that he didn't know the cause of the fear. In an instant, the fear was gone and was replaced with hatred and determination.

"You know nothing about me and you don't have the right to judge me! So, what if I hate relationship? It doesn't concern you" Mercedes said sternly. Her eyes were fixed on Sam's. Both of them lost track of time as they were lost in each other's eyes. Sam's eyes traveled on Mercedes's feature and they stopped on her lips. His mind drifted to the moment that they had at her apartment and how he regretted the missing chance. Out of reflex, Sam leaned down and caught her lips. The feeling of their lips together was much better than his dreams and he cheered in the inside when he felt that Mercedes was kissing him back.

* * *

Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Quinn were shocked as they saw that Sam and Mercedes were kissing. Their eyes went wide when the innocent kiss was slowly turned into a full make out session. Kurt and Tina squealed in excitement.

"I knew it! The BSG has a strong effect on Cedes!" Kurt was clasping his hands together as he watched Sam and Mercedes.

"BSG?" Puck asked, an eye-brow rising in confusion.

"Blonde Sex God" Blaine explained. Puck nodded in understanding.

"Oh, oh!" Mike said. Their attentions were focusing on Mercedes who seemed to suddenly gain her senses back. She pushed Sam away, grabbed her bag and coat and walked away from him. They watched as Mercedes walked out of the club and then rushed towards Sam who seemed so confuse.

"Dude, what happen?" Mike asked as he took a seat beside Sam. Sam's shoulder slumped in defeat as he wiped his face and they could hear a small grunt.

"I'm an idiot! I scare her away!"

Tina rubbed Sam's back in sympathy. "Give her some times to calm down. I think she has a feeling for you too. She just needs to sort out her mind and heart first" she said.

"By the looks of how steamy you're make-out session just now, I'm 200% sure that Cedes definitely likes you! She'll probably just shock with her action just now. That's why she pushed you away and left" Kurt added. Sam gave them a weak nod. Deep inside his heart, he knew that he did scare her off and she probably cursing him right now for the sudden action.

* * *

As soon as she left the club, Mercedes took a taxi back home. Once she was home, she went straight to her bedroom. Without bother changing her outfit, she laid down on her bed, thinking about what just happened. She hated to admit it but Sam was right about her being scared. Admitting it out loud would make she appeared as a loser and more vulnerable and she hated it. She's done being the sad big girl. She's now Mercedes Jones, an independent career woman. She didn't need a man in her life. Men are trouble and the whole thing with Sam had proven that she was right.

"But the kiss …" her words trailed as her fingers touched her lips, relishing the moment when Sam's full lips were on hers. Mercedes knew that she had a little experience with men but she also knew that she had never felt the feeling and the thrill that she had experienced during the short '_moment'_ with Sam with anybody else. The weird sensation convinced her that Sam Evans might not be a jerk but he was definitely a trouble. He was the weird kind of trouble that seemed to pull Mercedes with him and oddly, she did enjoy it.

* * *

Happy RileyStreet's weekend! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Still do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam stared at his laptop screen. Then, he checked his phone for any new messages or notifications. _Nothing_. He rubbed his face and let out a sigh. He knew that Mercedes was definitely avoiding him and he had nobody to blame for it except for himself. He should have found a more suitable time to 'attack' her so called theory with his own. He wanted to blame himself for the kiss too but he didn't regret every moment of it. Sam was contemplating the idea of going to her office or waited at her apartment building but dismissed the idea when he thought about Tina's advice. He should give Mercedes time to think.

* * *

"She's been avoiding him" Tina said as she sipped her coffee. Kurt let out a sigh. He knew that Mercedes would make sure that she would never see Sam again after the whole fiasco at the club a week ago.

"Sam told you about this?"

Tina shook her head. "He told Mike and Mike told me, asking for a solution because he said Sam is miserable. He tried to call her and all he ever got was her voicemails. She even ignores him on Twitter and Facebook too. There's no more Twitter's love fest. What should we do, Kurt? I really want them to be together! Sam is a great guy and Cedes might deny this but I know that she likes him too!"

"I know, T! I really like them together too! Cedes is different when she is with him! I might exaggerate this but I really think he is the one for her! They are made for each other!"

"Looking at the current situation, I am sure that she won't be near him again. I am thinking of hosting a dinner party but I know that Cedes will feign sick or make up some excuses to refuse the invitation because she knew that Sam will be there" Tina said, defeated.

"It's a pity that things didn't work out between them since tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I've been picturing that Cedes would make her V-Day's debut tomorrow"

"We cannot give up, Kurt! The Ice Queen had melted a bit, exposing her human self which mean that we're almost succeed! We need to come up with a plan to help the chosen one to destroy the walls surrounding her!" Tina said with full enthusiasm and Kurt knew that his friend was serious. The looks in her eyes told him she won't stop until she had succeeded.

* * *

Mercedes Jones hated Valentine's Day. She always thought that Valentine's Day was the one day that was made legal to rub off people's happiness to those who were single and forever alone, like herself. She hated the decorations, the chocolates and everything related to it. It was the only day that would make her despised flowers. Work had been a disaster and she was in a foul mood ever since the morning. Considering the circumstances of the day, she decided to buy some beer and spend the night drinking while watching some movies. To her surprise, there was a small box, wrapped in a purple wrapping paper was waiting for her at her doorstep. She bent down and took it. There was a small card attached to it.

_I'll be your Valentine if you be mine_

_Xoxo_

There was no name but she knew who the sender was. An image of the emerald green eyes flashed into her mind. She pushed the image aside and unlocked the door. Once inside, she put the small box on the coffee table and went straight to the kitchen, putting the beers into the fridge and then went to change her clothes.

* * *

She was just finished changing her clothes when she heard the bell rang. Mercedes ran towards the door, opened it and she was greeted with a delivery guy. He was holding a big rectangle box.

"A delivery for Ms. Mercedes Jones"

She took the parcel, signed the form and the delivery guy excused himself, leaving Mercedes with the box and whole lots of question. Before she managed to open the box, her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Cedes, did you get my present?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she heard the voice. _She should've known_, she thought.

"Sugar" she said curtly. How could she forget about her so called '_tradition'_ on Valentine each year? Sugar Motta, who happened to be her cousin, had appointed herself as Mercedes' fairy godmother. Because of that, every year on the Valentine's Day, she would sent her a dress and then, dragged Mercedes to the clubs in order to hook her up with random man which usually ended up with Mercedes going back alone and Sugar would be disappeared after 15 minutes they entered the club.

"Look Sugar, I don't -,"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Wear the dress and I'll be at your place in 5 minutes! Come on, M! We're going to have a blast tonight!"

Mercedes stared at her phone and groaned in frustration. If Sugar thought that by dragging her to the club and tried to hook her up with random guy would make her liked Valentine's Day, she was totally wrong. Besides, Sugar's crazy tradition was one of the reasons she hated Valentine's Day.

* * *

One thing that was worth to praise about Sugar Motta was that she was punctual. True to herself, five minutes later, she was standing in Mercedes' living room, urging her to be faster. Mercedes took a deep breath, exhaled it and prayed to God so that she won't kill her cousin that night. She took a look at herself once again and after she had satisfied with her appearance, walked out of her room.

"Mercedes Jones! You look great! I know that the dress was meant for you once I saw it!" Sugar squealed as she watched her cousin in admiration. The red mini dress fitted like a second skin to Mercedes' curves and Sugar knew that she would definitely drew attention at the club later.

"Okay! We're already behind schedule! So, let's go!" Sugar said as she dragged Mercedes out of her apartment.

"Wait, Sugar! I haven't -,"

"Don't worry! I have your keys!" Sugar cut her mid-sentence as she locked the door and pulled Mercedes towards the elevator.

* * *

As soon as they entered the club, Sugar had dragged Mercedes towards a secluded table and introduced Mercedes to her friends. Mercedes gave them an awkward smile. They started to talk and laughing about something and she totally felt out of place. She took her glass and gulped down the wine. A moment later, the group was hyper as the DJ played their song. They got up and went to the dance floor, leaving her and Sugar alone.

"Aren't you going to dance, M?" Sugar asked and Mercedes knew that she was already a bit tipsy.

"I don't feel like dancing"

"Well, I'm going to dance for awhile and then we go to the next club!" Sugar said and made her way to join her friends. Fifteen minutes after being left alone, Mercedes decided that she would sneak out of the club and went home. Then, realization hit her that she didn't have her phone and her purse with her. She left them on the coffee table and couldn't take them because Sugar dragged her out of her house. She strained her head towards the dance floor, looking for her crazy cousin and groaned in annoyance when she didn't see her. Leaving with no choice, she went to the dance floor, looking for Sugar.

"I knew it! I knew this will happen!" she muttered angrily when she didn't found her. Fuming with anger, she decided to leave. She knew that Sugar would probably be in the toilet, having sex or she might have left the club with her random stranger of the night. She was cursing Sugar and her inconsiderate ass while she thought of ways to get back home.

"Ah! I could take a cab and then ask the driver to wait while I go and take my money!" she said as she went to hail the cab. Then, she remembered that Sugar had her spare key that she had hidden. _Damn! I am doom! _She thought helplessly. A cab stopped in front of her and wordlessly, she asked the driver to drive away.

"This is why I hate Valentine's Day" she muttered as she looked at the passersby who were walking hand in hand with their significance others.

* * *

Sam was on the way back from his office when he saw a familiar silhouette walking along the roadside. He thought that it would probably be his imagination but he saw her face when he stopped for the red light. Once the light turned green, he gave a signal and turned his car to the side and stopped it.

"Mercy!"

Mercedes was surprised when she heard a familiar voice and the special nickname that only one person called her. She ignored it, thinking that she was imagining thing since she was indeed thinking about those emerald green eyes and his chocolate box that was still in her apartment.

"Mercy! Mercedes Alicia Jones!" Sam tried again and this time, he managed to get her attention. He smiled as he saw the surprise look on her face once she saw him.

"Damn!" Mercedes said as she looked at Sam who was standing beside his car, looking sexy as hell. Out of the entire people in the city, she had to bump into Sam Evans, the only man that she was avoiding for a week. She cleared her throat when she noticed his eyes were roaming on her entire body.

"What are you doing here, alone?" he asked and smirked when he saw she tried to pull down her dress, in an attempt to make it longer.

"Blame my stupid cousin for this!" she groaned. She was thinking of borrowing Sam's phone to call Tina or Kurt but decided not to considering that Tina and Mike was celebrating Valentine as an engage couple while Kurt and Blaine had the tradition of spending the night watching some musical performance. She stared at the man in front of her and knew that he was the only person who could help her.

"I need your help in sending me home. Because of my stupid cousin, I had to leave the house without my phone and my purse - and not to mention my key!"

"I'll help you. But with one condition" he said, smiling. Mercedes rolled her eyes and knew that she had to accept whatever condition that he told her. She nodded.

"We stop by my house first. I spent my whole day at the construction site today and I really am uncomfortable right now because of the sweat. I'll send you home after I have my shower and change my clothes" He opened the door for her. "Get in if you agree to the condition" he said, giving her his lopsided smile. Mercedes got into the car without much thinking. Her feet were hurting because of the 6 inches heels and she wanted to go home. A smile never left Sam's face as he drove to his house.

* * *

Mercedes looked around the living room of Sam's apartment and she admitted that she was impressed with the decoration. It was simple yet it has the 'home' feeling.

"Make yourself home. I'm going to shower first" Sam said and he disappeared into his room. Mercedes nodded and sat on the couch, admiring the painting that Sam had put on the wall. Her reverie was interrupted she heard the rattling sound of the door. Without thinking, she immediately ran into Sam's room.

"Mercy? What's wrong?" Sam asked, confused as he looked at her.

"I think there's someone at the door and I don't want anybody to know that I'm here. So -"

Sam frowned. He didn't expecting any visitor. He left his room and went to open the door. He was greeted by an upset looking Puck.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Quinn?" he asked as he let Puck into the house.

"We had a fight and she kicked me out" Puck explained as he slumped on the couch. Sam sighed as he looked at his best friend.

"What did you do this time?" he asked, exasperated. The bad side of having his cousin and his best friend dating each other was that he had to be the mediator between them.

"I don't know! I was excited for our date tonight since it's going to be our first Valentine together and then she attacked me, saying that I cheat on her! That's crazy! I haven't been with other women ever since we're together!"

"If that's the case, you need to explain to Quinn. You need to talk about it with her. I'm going to shower and you better call Quinn!" Sam said as he walked towards his room.

* * *

"How long will he be here?" Mercedes asked as soon as Sam walked into his room.

"I don't know. He had a fight with Quinn. It might take time till they settle everything" he said as he reached for his towel and went to the en suite bathroom. Mercedes was pacing in Sam's bedroom, thinking of the possible ways for her to leave without Puck knowing that she was there. Then, she heard the footsteps and Puck's voice calling for Sam. Panic, she ran into the bathroom and startled Sam who was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wha -," he stopped asking when Mercedes put her finger on his lips. Then, he heard Puck's voice and understood why she barged into the bathroom.

"Sam, where are you?"

Sam smirked as he looked at Mercedes who was standing at the door. He stepped closer to her, leaving a minimum distance between them and put his hand at the door, as he stared into her eyes. He lightly chuckled when he noticed that she was closing her eyes.

"Dude, I told you I'm going to shower! Why are you looking for me?"

Mercedes opened her eyes when she heard Sam's voice. Her breath hitched when she noticed how closed they were standing and the fact that she could clearly see his amazing abs since his shirt was completely unbutton. She diverted her eyes from his six packs and ended up locking gazes with Sam.

"I'm going back! I should've told her everything instead of coming here!"

Sam didn't divert his eyes from Mercedes as he talked to Puck. "Okay! You better buy some chocolates or flowers for her so that she won't kick you out again!"

They heard the sound of the door being closed and after a minute of standing still, looking into each other eyes, Sam stepped away.

"I think it safe now" he said, staring at the flustered looking Mercedes. "Or, do you want to join me?" he teased. He laughed when she quickly opened the door and left him.


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Mercedes immediately went to the living room. The image of Sam's not so hidden six packs was burning in her mind. She knew that he had a great body but she didn't expect it was _that_ good! She wandered what would it feel like to touch that washboard abs. She quickly shook her head, forcing the dirty thoughts to flee away. She was on a mission - which was going back home, drinking the beers that she had bought earlier and plotting the ways to kill Sugar for the misfortunes that she had brought upon. Deep in her thoughts, Mercedes then remembered that she didn't have her house's key with her. While cursing Sugar for the nth time, she saw Sam's phone on the coffee table. She was thinking of calling either Kurt or Tina for her other spare keys but the thought of seeing Sam and his perfect body again made her blush and it had a weird effect on her body. After contemplating for a while, Mercedes decided to try her luck, praying that he was at least had some clothes on. This time, she knocked on the door instead of barging into it liked she had done before. Few seconds later, Sam opened the door and Mercedes was trying so hard to look at his eyes instead of his body that had only been covered with a towel wrapping around his waist. _Perfect timing indeed. Damn, BSG!_

"Erm - yeah - can I borrow your phone? I want to call Kurt to ask for my spare key that he had or Tina if Kurt and Blaine are too 'busy'"

"Sure. It's on the coffee table" Sam said, smiling. He noticed that she was blushing and he also noticed that she tried very hard to not staring at his body. Mercedes nodded and quickly went back to living room. She took his phone, unlocked it and frowned when she saw the wallpaper. It was a picture of them during the barbecue party. She decided to ignore it and decided to call Tina first. Unfortunately, she didn't answer it. She tried Kurt and he answered it after a third ring.

"Kurt, I need -,"

Mercedes didn't manage to finish her words when Kurt cut it. "Cedes? Wait - I thought it was Sam? What - Oh! You're _celebrating_ V-Day with BSG? Oh my Gaga! Blaine!"

She rolled her eyes when Kurt yelled for Blaine and then telling Blaine everything.

"Kurt!" she yelled, to get Kurt's attention back.

"I need my spare key and _no_! I'm not spending Valentine with BSG! It's a long story. I fill you in later"

"Spare key? What happen? Why do you need it?"

"Sugar happened. I ended up without my phone, my keys and money" she explained.

"So, I'm guessing the BSG came and rescued you?" Kurt asked excitedly. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She asked Kurt for her key again and he told her that he was at his home.

"Tell me _everything_! _Every_ single detail!" he said before hanging up. Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head at Kurt.

* * *

Sam was just putting on his pants when he remembered about the picture that he had as his phone's wallpaper. Without wasting any second, he ran out of his room and stopped when he heard Mercedes' voice, yelling Kurt's name. His ears perked at the mention of BSG and couldn't help but wondered about it.

"What is BSG?" he asked making Mercedes shocked with his sudden appearance.

"You scared me! Since when were you here?" she asked, giving him a dirty look while her hand was at her chest. She noticed that he was only wearing his pants this time around.

"Like what you see?" Sam smirked when he was aware that she was staring. Mercedes quickly diverted her eyes. Her cheeks felt hot and she was blushing. She inwardly cursed herself for getting caught staring at the perfect washboard abs.

"Aren't you going to wear a shirt?" she asked, trying to appear annoy than fluster. Sam was still sporting that annoying smirk that made him looked so sexy which oddly turned her on and irritated her at the same time. Sam chuckled as he walked closer to her. She stepped back as he was coming closer. Mercedes was stuck in a dead end when she felt her back met the wall. Her heart was pounding rapidly as she watched Sam towering over her. His face was getting nearer and their eyes were staring into each other. Mercedes quickly closed her eyes when Sam leaned forward. She opened her eyes when she heard Sam's laughter resonated through the room. She was surprised when she saw that he was nowhere in the living room. Her heart was still beating hard and her legs were like jelly.

"Ready? We're going to Kurt's first right?" Sam casually asked once he came back, properly cloth. Mercedes glared at him before slowly nodded. _Damn, BSG! He looks good either with clothes or not!_

* * *

"So, what is BSG? I notice that you haven't told me about it yet"

Mercedes felt her cheeks getting hot again. She thought he had forgotten about it. She chose to ignore the question and be quiet. There's no way that she would tell him that it was the nickname that Kurt had coined for him and she was going around, calling him sex god.

"Don't want to tell me? Fine. I ask Kurt!" Sam said asked he stopped the car in front of Kurt's building. They saw that Kurt was already waiting since Sam had asked Mercedes to call him when they were near his place. Sam opened the door for Mercedes and Kurt was gushing on how beautiful she looked when he saw her.

"I must admit that Sugar was right about the dress! It is definitely perfect for you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and asked for her key. She couldn't stay with Sam any longer or else she might have a heart attack since her heart seemed to be overworked every time the man was around.

"Hey, Kurt! What is BSG?" Sam asked nonchalantly as he rested his back on his car. He knew that they were talking about him since Mercedes was denying that she was spending the Valentine with the so called BSG. He noticed that Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and Kurt's face was beet red. _Yup, it definitely has something to do with me_, he thought.

"Well - Tina called you sex god when she talked about you. Since you are blonde, well - Mercy and I - urm, we called you Blonde Sex God and BSG is the acronym of it"

"Well, Ms. Jones. You do think I'm hot and for that, I am flatter. Shall we get you home now, my Chocolate Goddes?"

Mercedes glared at him. "_What_? You call me god, and I call you goddess! It's fair!" he said, opening the car's door for her. Kurt was grinning as he watched Sam and Mercedes' interaction. He hugged her before she got into the car and he pulled Sam away from Mercedes for a little talk.

"I don't know what did you do but I notice that Cedes seems different tonight. I know it could be hard trying to break the fortress that she had set around her heart but don't ever give up. I can see the changes in her and I know that it all because of you. I am quoting Tina when I say that you're the chosen one who is destined to break the ice queen"

"Don't worry, Kurt. I won't give up. It might be early to say this but I know that she's special and I really _like_ her"

"Great! Now, go and send your goddess home!" Kurt said, pushing Sam towards his car. He waved at Mercedes as he watched the car moved.

* * *

They arrived at Mercedes' apartment. As usual, Sam, being the gentleman rushed to open the door for her. Mercedes looked at him as they awkwardly stood facing each other. Before Mercedes managed to say anything, a loud growl could be heard coming from Sam's stomach. Mercedes laughed while Sam's face was beet red.

"Sorry about that. Now that -,"

"Let's go to my apartment and have dinner. I knew that you haven't eaten yet since I remembered you telling me that you spent the whole day at construction site. Besides, you help me and it's time for me to return the favor"

Sam quickly nodded and they walked towards Mercedes' apartment together. It was another gratitude dinner but he didn't care as long as he could spend the time with Mercedes. She opened the door and asked Sam to get into the house.

"I'm going to change and please make yourself comfortable" she said as she went into her room. Few minutes later, Mercedes emerged from her room, looking comfortable in her yoga pants and oversize shirt. Sam smiled as he watched her. She definitely looked stunning in her tight red dress but he loved her in her comfortable state more. He fell in love with the look the first time he saw it when he took care of her before and he still loved it now.

"Is pasta okay with you?" Mercedes asked from the kitchen.

"Sure. Do you need a help?"

"It's okay. Just stay there and watch a movie or something. It won't take long. I promise!" she said as she started boiling the water for the pasta. Sam shrugged as he turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He smiled as he watched Mercedes in the kitchen. Turning off the TV, he walked towards the kitchen. Mercedes was putting the pasta on the plates and he decided to help setting the table. They ate in a comfortable silence.

"Where do you get the picture of your phone's wallpaper?" Mercedes asked after a while. She noticed the red glow on Sam's cheeks.

"Tina's Facebook. I downloaded it and use it as my wallpaper since I like the picture. I hope you don't mind"

"It's okay, I guess. Besides, it's not like you use my picture only. If it just me in the picture, I might think that you are creepy stalker"

Sam choked as he heard her words. He quickly took his glass and gulped down his water. He thought about her picture that he used as his laptop's wallpaper and decided to keep it as a secret.

"Yeah, it would be _crazy_!" he said, chuckling awkwardly.

* * *

After dinner, they sat in the living room while drinking beer. It was Mercedes' idea and Sam had nothing to complain about. His Valentine's Day was _way_ better than he thought it would be and he definitely happy.

"Oh! Thank you for the chocolate. You didn't put your name but I know it's you" Mercedes said as she reached for the box. She opened it, took a piece of the chocolate and put it in her mouth. Sam smiled as he watched her.

"Hey, Mercy"

She looked at him and he knew that he needed to apologize for what he had said at the club.

"I'm sorry. I know that I was being hard on you at the club. I should've picked a better place and time to drop the truth bomb on you like that"

Mercedes said nothing as she stared at the coffee table.

"I understand the feeling of being hurt and scare of relationship. I have gone through that and I know that it hurts"

Mercedes looked at him. Sam gave her a weak smile and told her about Marley - the woman who broke his heart and shattered it to pieces.

"We were engaged. A month before our wedding, she told me that she was pregnant. I was happy since I always want to be a father. Then, one day, I came back early from my work and caught her on bed with a man. Turned out, the baby was his, not mine and they've been doing it behind my back for months"

Mercedes was shocked when she heard that. "Oh, that's terrible!"

"I called off the wedding, kicked her out of the apartment and took the job offer in London. Marley hurt me and she made me swore off women. For years, my life revolves around works"

Mercedes patted his hand and looked into his emerald green eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. I don't know that you've gone through that"

Sam smiled. "I consider it as a life experience"

Hearing Sam's story made Mercedes thought about herself. She didn't go through what he had gone through but the effect was the same. The only difference was that Sam decided to look at it positively while she decided to shut everything and protected herself from getting hurt.

"You were right" Mercedes said, suddenly. Sam stared at her, confused.

"About me being scared of getting hurt"

He waited for her to continue. Mercedes was playing with her fingers.

"I used to think that love is beautiful and all those fairy tales that I've watched had made me believe that true love exist. Everyone has their own destined partner. I thought that I've found mine when Anthony Rashad asked me out. He's a football player and I liked him since middle school. We dated and I was really happy. He was my first - and - after that - he seemed like he was avoiding me. People at school had been giving me weird looks and then I saw him making out with a cheerleader at his locker"

Mercedes was crying and Sam took her hand and squeezed it softly. He didn't know this Anthony Rashad but he wanted to beat him for hurting his goddess.

"I confronted him and he told me that he was with me because of a bet that he had with his friends. He would never date someone fat like me and I should be happy that a jock like him was willing to fuck me. After that, I became the hot topic in school. Anthony had become a constant shadow in every guy who had come near me and he also destroyed the whole idea about love for me"

"He's a douche! I'm sorry to hear that, Mercy. You are amazing and beautiful. That jerk was blind for not seeing it" he said and wiped the tears on her cheeks.

"Well, let's drink and forget about the douche and the bitch!" Mercedes said, too eager to Sam's liking but he didn't say anything because he knew that she was still hurting. Opening the deep secret that she had kept for years had opened the wound again. He took his beer and drank it.

"Sam, how was your prom?" Mercedes asked out of blue. He noticed that she was a bit tipsy. Sam smiled as he recalled the memory.

"It was great! I went to the prom with Quinn -,"

"Quinn? You dated your cousin?"

"No! I went with her because Quinn insisted for me to go with her since her boyfriend had dumped her. How about yours?"

"I went to Junior Prom with Tina and Kurt since the Glee Club was performing for it. I didn't go to my senior prom because of the '_Rashad's incident_'. The three of us spent the night watching musicals at my house. We had our own anti-prom party"

Mercedes was puzzled when Sam suddenly got up and turned off the TV. He reached for Mercedes' iPod that was beside the television. He chose a song and then he went towards Mercedes and bent down a little, stretching his hand towards her.

"Mercedes, I want to say that you look beautiful tonight and you are indeed my chocolate goddess. Would you like to dance with me?"

Mercedes was laughing. Nevertheless, she still took his hand. "I'd love to"

They danced around the living room and she couldn't help but giggled.

"We look ridiculous" she said. Sam grinned. "I disagree. We look fabulous. I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world"

"Sam Evans, you're _crazy_!"

"Crazy about _you_!"

Mercedes stared at Sam. Her feet had stopped moving. Sam froze. The words just flew out of his mouth and he was worried that he had overstepped the boundary again.

"Merc -,"

Sam's eyes went wide when he felt Mercedes' lips on his. He was surprised but happy with the sudden attack on his lips. He tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The kiss broke when both of them were needed of air to breath.

"Bed! Now!" Mercedes commanded. Sam stared at her, disbelieved.

"Are you sure?"

Mercedes leaned forward and whispered. "I won't ask if I'm not sure about it" Her small hands had slipped under Sam's shirt and they were caressing his abs that had been taunted her the whole night. She pinched his nipple and Sam let out a moan. Without wasting any time, he lifted her princess style. Mercedes attacked his mouth again as Sam walked towards her room.

* * *

Mercedes opened her eyes and was greeted with Sam's serene face. She smiled as she reached for his hair and caressed it. The event of last night flashed into her mind and a small smile appeared on her face. She knew that Sam would stop everything if she had told him to stop but she didn't and she didn't regret it at all. Sam made her feel loved. She noticed his stirred and she immediately closed her eyes, pretending to be sleeping.

Sam woke up and smiled as he watched Mercedes. He leaned in and kissed her temple. He lifted his head from her waist and slipped out of the bed, searching for his boxer that had been thrown away in the middle of their love making last night. He was planning of making a breakfast in bed for Mercedes.

Mercedes opened her eyes again, once Sam was out of her bedroom. She had missed the warmth that his body provided and know that she couldn't get back to sleep again. She got up and took out her robe from the wardrobe. She was tying the rope around it when she heard a loud shriek from the kitchen, followed with Sam's manly voice.

Mercedes was surprised when she saw Sugar was attacking Sam with a broom once she got into her kitchen. She immediately went to take the broom from Sugar and stood between them.

"M! Give it back! He tried to steal your food!" Sugar said, asking for the broom back. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"He's not a thief! And what are you doing here?" she put her hand on her hip as she stared at Sugar.

"I was worried when I couldn't find you last night. I tried to call you but there's no answer. So, I decided to check on you this morning. When I came in, I found him snooping around your fridge!"

"Sugar, a thief won't snoop around my fridge - _naked_! It's nice of you to check on me but I'm fine!"

Sugar gasped when she started to notice the whole scenario. She stared at Sam (who was covering himself behind Mercedes because Sugar's stare was making him uncomfortable) and grinned.

"Wow, M! You finally ended your dry spell and I must say that I am approved of your choice! Well, now that I'm sure that you are safe, I'm going to leave you two alone! Bye, M!" Sugar kissed Mercedes, gave back her spare key and headed to the door.

"That's your cousin?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded. "She seems - _different_" he said as he slid his arms around her waist and turned her around so that she was facing him. He kissed her and then grinned as he looked at her.

"I was planning to cook breakfast but she interrupted me" he said, smiling.

"I don't think I have time for breakfast. I need to get ready for work" Mercedes said, apologetic.

"It's okay. I need to go home and change too. Mercy, I want to take you for a date, if it okay with you"

Mercedes looked into his eyes and she saw that he was serious. She smiled and nodded. Sam's eyes went wide and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Is Saturday at 8 okay?"

Mercedes nodded. "Perfect!" he said and kissed her again. He went to put on his clothes and then kissed her before he left.

* * *

Kurt and Tina looked at Mercedes who seemed radiant. They changed a look and then watched her again. She was looking at her phone and smiling.

"So, Kurt told me that Sugar dragged you for another V-Day's outing again" Tina said. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she recalled her little rendezvous with Sugar.

"I'm just glad that Sam saw you. Who knows what might happen to you if he didn't show up" Kurt said. Mercedes smiled at the mere mention of Sam's name. Kurt and Tina looked at each other before they scooted closer to Mercedes. Their friend was acting weird, they concluded and they knew that she was hiding something from them. Kurt gasped when he noticed something on Mercedes' neck.

"Cedes, is that a hickey?!"

Mercedes quickly covered the mark that Sam had put on her neck. Tina pulled her hand away as she inspected it. Two pair of eyes were staring at her and Mercedes wished that the earth would swallow her away.

"No, it's not!"

They gave her a stink eye and Mercedes hit her head on the table. Tina and Kurt laughed and pulled her for a hug.

"Awww, we're happy for you, Cedes. Sam is a great guy" Tina said.

"So, how is it? Is it good? Judging from his hands, his dick -,"

"Kurt!" Mercedes and Tina shouted.

"What? I'm just curious! We call him sex god and I want to know if he did the nickname justice!"

"I'm not discussing my sex life with you guys!" Mercedes exclaimed. "But he does have a perfect abs!" she added, shyly.

"Oh, I've seen his abs!" Kurt said, sipping his juice. Mercedes and Tina looked at him, surprised.

"Blaine and Sam go to the same gym. I saw him when I followed Blaine to the gym last month. That guy is perfect, Cedes and I really am happy that you finally open your heart for him" Kurt said, smiling as he patted Mercedes' hand.

"What do you mean finally?"

Tina rolled her eyes. Mercedes Jones was definitely oblivious. "Remember the dinner that you had with Sam about a month ago?"

Mercedes nodded. "Honey, he asked you for a date that night and he really disappointed when you treated it as a gratitude dinner. Sam liked you ever since he saw you in the elevator. He asked Mike about you and I've decided to help a little"

Mercedes frowned as she waited for Tina to continue.

"That's why I invited you to the BBQ party. Sam is a great guy and it's been years since he has an interest in a woman. Besides, I really think that you guys look great together. A great woman likes you deserve a man likes Sam. Honestly, Mike and I never thought that he would try to date again after -,"

"You mean Marley?"

Tina's eyes went wide when she heard Mercedes said the name. She gave Tina a small smile.

"He told me about it last night"

"Cedes, he is serious about you. Sam never tells anyone about it. The fact that he told you about it tells that he really likes you"

"Do you like him, Cedes?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so. I've never felt like this before. That's the main reason I am attracted to him"

"Well, it's a good start and very good news to hear. Our Cedes is no longer alone and the vision of her lives with a bunch of cats when she's old won't happen and it's all thanks to that BSG!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Kurt and shook her head. Kurt was a drama queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Almost 100 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you so much for reviewing/alerting/favorite this little fic of mine! You guys are awesome!

Back to business. I do not own Glee although I do wish I own Samcedes ;p

* * *

Tina grinned as she saw Sam walked into the restaurant with the same wide smile that Mercedes had during their lunch before. She nudged Mike who was sitting beside her and pointed him towards his best friend who was heading towards them.

"Tina was right! You did manage to get into the forbidden fortress!" Mike said as Sam took his seat. He looked at Mike with a frown.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked. A waiter came and took their order before Mike managed to say anything.

"Stop with the act! We know you had ended your dry spell!" Mike said once the waiter had gone. He grinned at Sam. The grin turn into laughter when he saw that Sam's face had turned red.

"Did girls talk about everything?" Sam asked as he stared at Tina.

"Cedes said nothing but the large hickey that you left on her neck told us everything" Tina said, laughing when she noticed that Sam's face was getting redder. Sam felt like he wanted to dig a hole and hid himself in there until Mike and Tina would stop laughing. The waiter had come back with their orders and excused himself afterward.

"I'm sure that you guys ask me for dinner to talk about something _important" _Sam grumbled.

"Yeah, back to business!" Mike said in his professional tone. "I want you to be my best man!"

Sam's eyes went wide when he heard it. A wide smile appeared on his face as he looked at the couple.

"You've picked the date?"

"Two months from now. 15 April. It's the anniversary of our first date" Tina said.

"May I know who the bridesmaid is?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Cedes. I'm sure that you're happy to know that"

Sam grinned. He listened as Tina and Mike explained the plan that they both had for the wedding. His mind drifted to the night that he had spent with Mercedes. Waking up beside her was the best moment ever and the spark that he felt every time he touched her was something that he had never experienced with anyone else. He wondered if she felt it too. He startled when he felt Mike punched him on the shoulder.

"What?" he asked, puzzled. Mike rolled his eyes while Tina shook her head, smiling.

"I told you that he was lost in the Cedes' land" Mike told his fiancée. Tina laughed.

* * *

Mercedes stood in front of her wardrobe, staring at the clothes that were hanging in it. She took one dress, looked at it very carefully and then discarded it on her bed – joining the other clothes that she had rejected. She looked at the clock and noticed that she had about two hours to find a perfect dress for the date. Mercedes groaned as she reached for her phone and called Kurt.

"I can't find anything to wear!" she said once Kurt picked up the call.

"Okay, honey. Calm down. Blaine and I are on the way now. I'm sure we can find something!"

Mercedes searched for another dress in her wardrobe while waiting for Kurt. She cursed Sam for making everything a secret. When she asked him what she should wear to the date, he just told her to wear something comfortable.

"Cedes?"

"In my room!" Mercedes yelled. A moment later, Kurt and Blaine walked into her room. Kurt gasped when he looked at the room's condition. Clothes were everywhere and Mercedes didn't look very happy. Judging by the scowl on her face, she might call Sam and canceled everything.

"Okay, Diva! Let's put a smile on your face and relax. The scowl doesn't look good on you" Kurt said as he rubbed Mercedes' shoulder, calming her down.

"Did Sam tell you anything about his plan? Where is he taking you?" Blaine asked. Mercedes groaned.

"He told me _nothing_ except for 'wear anything that you find comfortable'" she said, mimicking Sam's tone when he told her. Kurt looked into the closet and took a purple short dress.

"How about this one?" he showed the dress to Mercedes. Then, he took the six inches stiletto that Tina had gave to Mercedes on her birthday last year. Blaine took the pearl necklace from her jewelry's box. The couple lined up everything on the bed. Mercedes looked at the purple dress and the accessories that they had put out.

"Go on, try it! If you don't like it, we can come out with something else!" Kurt said and Mercedes did as she was told. Kurt and Blaine left her to change. Once she was finished, she called them.

"Cedes, you look amazing! I'm sure that Sam will love it!" Blaine said.

"Okay, now let's get on with the make up! We don't have much time!" Kurt said as he asked Mercedes to sit and he worked on his magic.

"Next time BSG wants to mark you, told him to do it somewhere people cannot see" he grumbled while trying to cover the obvious mark on her neck.

* * *

Sam arrived at Mercedes' apartment 10 minutes early. He checked his appearance, took the flowers that he had bought earlier and went into the building. He looked at his clothes once again, making sure that he looked perfect before he rang the bell. He was ready to lean in and greeted Mercedes with kiss when Blaine opened the door.

"She's in the room" Blaine said when he noticed the confuse look on Sam. He invited Sam into the apartment.

"You look good, Sam!" Kurt said as he walked towards them. He then called Mercedes to come out from her room. Sam's jaw dropped when he saw her walked out of her room. She looked like an angel and Sam was definitely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Wow! You are definitely the most beautiful woman in the world" he said as he gave her the roses. Mercedes smiled sheepishly as she took them.

"Thank you. You look great too" she said as she took him in her eyes.

"Okay! You guys need to go! Give me the flowers and I'll put them in a vase" Kurt said as he took the flowers, gave them to Blaine and pushed the lovesick couple to the door.

"You can ogle her later. Now, you need to leave for whatever it is that you had planned. Have fun and please take a good care of my girl!" Kurt said before he closed the door. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and laughed at Kurt's behavior.

"I'm sorry about it. He just so excited that I finally have a _real_ date – not the one that he and Tina had arranged for me"

Mercedes' laughter stopped when she felt warmth enveloped her hand. She looked down and saw that Sam's large hand was covering her small one. She looked at him and saw the lopsided smile. She couldn't help but flashed a smile too. She liked the feeling of Sam's hand around hers. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Sam brought her to his favourite restaurant. The waiter had brought them to a secluded area which Mercedes had been told was Sam's usual spot. The waiter gave them their menu. Then, he came back with a bottle of wine that Sam had ordered earlier. They ordered their food.

"Stop it!" Mercedes said once the waiter had left.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"You've been staring at me ever since we sit and it starting to make me uncomfortable"

"I can't help it! You're so pretty that I can't take my eyes off you" Sam said and he started to hum the song. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Sam Evans, you're crazy!"

"Crazy about you!"

She rolled her eyes again. She knew that he would definitely say that. "You need to stop with the corny lines"

Sam laughed and Mercedes realized that she really liked the sound of his laughter. It always made her smile every time she heard it. Sam decided to make a toast for them. They both raised their wine glasses.

"To us!" he said and Mercedes chuckled once she saw his excited face. She had watched his sexy and dork side but she never thought that Sam Evans could be adorable too.

"Tina and Kurt told me that you thought our first dinner together was a date" she said as she put down her glass. Sam smiled. "It totally explained the changes in you that night. I thought it was because I paid for it. I'm so sorry about it" Mercedes continued. Sam reached for her hand and played with her fingers.

"It's okay. Besides, if you knew that I was asking you out for a date, I'm pretty sure that you would decline"

She said nothing but Sam knew that he was right. They ate their dinner in silence. Mercedes' mind was thinking how fast she felt comfortable with Sam. She slept with him and besides some few details, she knew nothing about him. She couldn't help but wanted to know everything about Sam Evans. It's scary how fast she had fallen into his charm.

"A penny for your thought?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. He noticed that she was lost in her thought. Mercedes shook her head and smiled at him.

* * *

After dinner, Sam and Mercedes to go and walked around the park which situated near the restaurant. She noticed that Sam never let go of her hand the whole time they were walking.

"I notice that we barely know each other" Mercedes said, breaking the silence.

"Speak for yourself. I know everything about you!"

She looked at him, eye-brow rising, telling him that she didn't believe him.

"_Really?_ I don't think you know me more than I know about you. Prove it!"

Sam gave her his famous crooked smile.

"Sure! Your full name is Mercedes Alicia Jones. You are 27 year old, born on 21 June 1986. You're from Lima, Ohio. Your best friends are Tina and Kurt and all three of you are in Glee Club during high school. You hate Thai food. You like Italian food. You hate relationship, thinking that it is messy and in your opinion, men are jerks. You don't like Superman and last but not least, you always stare at me but pretending that you don't when I look at you"

"I am extremely sure that you got most of the information from Tina and Kurt" she said, rolling her eyes. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Your turn! What did you know about me?"

"First of all, you are a dork. You like Avatar and comic books. You used to live in London for three years. 27 years old. You're from Nashville. Your best friends are Mike Chang and Noah. You love to bake. You are a decent cook. You love doing impressions. You can be an ass sometimes but most of the time, you are a decent guy. If something does not happen according to your plan, you will be bitter and quiet. You don't like it when woman pays for the dinner" she said, looking at him with a smug smile. Sam chuckled.

"I notice that you don't know my full name and my date of birth"

"Well, that's because I am not nosy like you. I don't have time to snoop information about you from Mike" she said with a pout. Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss her pout.

"It's Patrick. Samuel Patrick Evans. I was born on 14 April"

"Samuel Patrick Evans. I like that" she said, smiling. Sam scooted closer to her and lifted her before placing Mercedes on his laps. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"You smell so good, Miss Jones" he whispered. His fingers were caressing every inch of her body. Mercedes tried to wrestle out of his embrace when she felt his hand were getting lower, around her thigh. She caught his hand and jumped off his laps.

"Okay, Evans. Let's go home. I'm not going to do some public show here" she said. Sam laughed. He took her hand and they walked to his car.

"Am I going to taste my chocolate goddess again tonight?" Sam asked once they were on the car.

"You need to stop with the corny nickname"

"I thought you like it?" Sam teased. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. They reached her apartment building. Sam stopped the car. His hand reached for her hand.

"Aren't you going to invite me for some hot chocolate?"

Mercedes chuckled. "Hot chocolate? Not coffee?"

"Nah, I love hot chocolate more"

"I might invite you if you show me how thirsty you are" she said in a low sultry voice. Sam cupped her face with his hands and pulled her for a passionate kiss.

"I only tasted you once and I already addicted you" he whispered as he took her hand and brought it to his confined erection. Mercedes rubbed it and leaned closer to his ear.

"Sammy seems thirsty. Let's go and get your hot chocolate" she whispered and bit his ear, making Sam whimpered. She watched as Sam quickly opened the car's door, jumped out from his car and when to get her. Once Mercedes was out of the car, he locked his car and both of them went to her apartment – where Sam showed her how '_thirsty'_ he was for her taste.

* * *

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Mike asked as he waited for Tina to search for the spare key that Mercedes had given to her.

"Of course it is! Cedes won't mind. Besides, it's our Sunday's gathering" Tina said as she put the key and unlocked the door. She opened the door and walked into the apartment. Mike went to the kitchen and put the groceries that they had brought on the kitchen table.

"I think she was still -," Tina stopped when they heard a sound coming from Mercedes' bedroom. Tina and Mike looked at each other. The groan was becoming louder.

"I think we should leave!" Mike said. Tina frowned.

"No! She might be sick and I'm not leaving until I am sure that my best friend is okay!" Tina retorted and quickly walked towards Mercedes' room.

Mercedes woke up when she felt Sam's finger slipping into her and her thumb was playing with her clit. Her eyes met with his green ones and he leaned in for a kiss.

"Good morning" he said, smiling as his finger continued to work in her pussy. She groaned and whimpered when Sam pressed her clit. Mercedes brought her arms around Sam's neck, lifting her body a little as she thrust her pelvis to meet Sam's fingers.

"Tina!" she shouted when she saw her best friend stood at the door, eyes wide.

"T – Tina?" Sam asked, confused.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to peep. I thought you were hurt -," Tina said before she sprinted away. Mercedes pushed Sam away, wrapped a blanket around her body and went to run after Tina.

"Tina, wait!" Mercedes called.

"Oh, I am so stupid! I forgot that you had a date with Sam last night. Mike was right! We shouldn't have come! I am so sorry, Cedes. I'm leaving now. You should go and finish – whatever it was you were doing just now!" Tina said. Her cheeks were deep red and she couldn't look into Mercedes' eyes as she talked to her.

"Is everything okay?" Mike who was in the kitchen asked, as he joined them in the living room. He frowned when he saw Mercedes in her blanket and Tina's face was very red. He frowned deeper when he saw Sam was walking towards them, clad in a boxer and a white tank top with tousle hair. A realization hit him.

"Shit! You didn't walk into them while they were having sex, right?" he asked. Tina's face became redder. Sam's face was as red as tomato and Mercedes looked at everywhere except for his eyes.

"Tina!"

"I don't know, okay! She was groaning and I thought she might have a period pain! You know how terrible her period pain is! I was worried!"

Mercedes wished that the earth would open up and swallowed her. She glanced at Sam and couldn't help but noticed how gorgeous Sam looked in a white tank top. She shook her head and looked at Tina and Mike.

"I'm going to change and T, you will tell me the reason of your visit"

* * *

By the time Mercedes joined them in the dining room, Tina had finished making pancakes for all of them. She sat beside Sam and looked at the couple in front of them.

"So, why are you here?" she asked as she reached for a pancake and put it on her plate.

"It's our Sunday gathering and I have something to ask you" Tina said. Mercedes looked at Tina, waiting for her to continue.

"I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Oh, Tina! It's an honor!" Mercedes went and hugged her best friend. "Is Kurt okay with this? Or I need to fight with him?"

Tina laughed. "He's fine with it. He's responsible for my wedding dress so, he won't have time to fight with you for the maid of honor position"

"So, who's the best man? Do I know him?" Mercedes asked when she was settled on her seat again. Tina smiled at her.

"You know him very _well_" Mike said, smirking as he looked at Sam. Mercedes looked at Mike, puzzled.

"It's me, babe. The future of Mike and Tina's wedding is in our hands" Sam said, smiling as he looked at her.

"I should've known that you'll pick him"

"What's that suppose to mean? You're not happy that we can work together?"

"Not really" she said, shrugging her shoulder as she took a bite of her pancake. Tina and Mike smiled as they listened and watched the playful bantering between Sam and Mercedes.


	9. Chapter 9

100 reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing / alerting / adding this story to your favorite! You guys are awesome!

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had been dating for a month and he was really happy. Mercedes was everything that he had always wanted in a girl. She's funny, caring, loveable and a woman who didn't afraid to express her opinions. Sam was certain that he had destroyed her walls once she had agreed to be with him. He mentally congratulated himself for succeeded in making Mercedes Jones – a woman who hated relationship to commit in a relationship. Turn out; he was only partially succeeded in his mission to demolish all the walls. He noticed it during the second week of their relationship. Mercedes had stayed at his house and they decided to do his routinely morning run together. They went to the park near his apartment building. Sam was really happy because they had started to do couple activity and he couldn't wait to show off to Mike – a payback to all of his Tike's couple moments' boasting. After they had finished a couple laps of running, they sat on one of the bench to rest. Sam reached for his towel and wiped the sweat on her face. In a swift motion, she took the towel.

"I can do it myself" she said and began to wipe her sweat. The same thing happened when he tried to hold her hand on the way back to his apartment. She took her hand away and refused to let him held it. Sam was confused but after he saw how she reacted when he made an impromptu visit at her office, Sam was convinced. Mercedes Jones was uncomfortable to show that they were together in public. His mind was busy thinking of the way to make her changed her mind.

* * *

"So, how's everything with Sam?" Kurt asked, sipping his tea as he looked at Mercedes.

"Everything's fine"

Kurt and Tina looked at each other. Mercedes' answer hinted that there was something wrong with her relationship. They chose not to dwell on the subject because both of them knew that Mercedes Jones won't tell them anything.

"So, are you guys ready for the annual Jones – Cohen-Chang – Hummel's get together?" Tina asked, changing the topic. A Jones, Cohen-Chang – Hummel's get together was an annual gathering of their families that had started during their first year of high school and kept on going until now.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Kurt said, squealing with excitement.

"Speaking of my mom -," Mercedes said and two pair of eyes focused on her. "She had been fussing on and on about this guy and she wants to introduce me to him"

Kurt and Tina frowned as they looked at Mercedes.

"You didn't tell her that you have a boyfriend?" Tina asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"Why? I thought you and Sam are serious?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and looked at her best friends.

"I don't think it's important. Besides, we only had been together for a month. It's too early to say anything to my family"

Kurt and Tina exchanged looks. Their eyes conveyed the meaning that they needed to do something about it. They knew that Sam wouldn't be happy if he knew what was going on. It was last week that they had spent the entire night listening to him ranting about Mercedes avoiding any type of PDA.

* * *

Mike watched as Tina finished talking with her mother on the phone. She put her phone on the table and looked at her friends and her fiancé, smiling.

"Done! Sam will be joining us this weekend!"

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to bring Sam to the gathering?" Mike asked. He was a bit skeptical with Tina and Kurt's idea of bringing Sam to their families' gathering. Besides, the too eager vibe that he got from Sam was making him worried. His best friend was excited to know that he would meet Mercedes' family. It took Mike almost 10 minutes to let him know that Mercedes didn't know about it and Sam must not say anything about it to his girlfriend.

"Mike's right. Cedes will kill us if she knows about this" Blaine added. Mike was grateful that he had another voice of reason with him.

"Sam needs to be there! Momma Jones is planning to introduce a man to Cedes!"

"She always talks about introducing a man to her but it had never happen!" Blaine said.

"This time is different. Cedes told us that her mom seems serious. She keeps on talking about him, praising him and she seems to be determined to make she likes him. It seems like the guy is her old friend's son. They reconnected few months ago and decided to play matchmaker for their single children" Kurt explained.

"Besides, my mom told me that momma Jones had invited him to join the gathering. Since Cedes hadn't told her parents that she was dating someone right now, they seemed to be adamant in making her dating this guy!" Tina added. Mike and Blaine nodded in understanding.

* * *

Mercedes rolled her eyes when she saw her parents were sitting in the lobby with a stranger. Her hunch told her that he might be the guy who her mother had been talking about. She wanted to turn around and went back to her room but her mother had seen her before she managed to run away.

"Mercedes!" Irene Jones called for her daughter. Mercedes walked towards her parents with a strained smile.

"Mom! Dad!" she greeted them as she went to hug each of them. She looked at the stranger and plastered a fake smile.

"Oh, this is Shane Tinsley. Shane, this is my daughter, Mercedes" Irene said, smiling widely.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes. I've heard a lot about you" Shane said as they shook each other hand. Mercedes smiled and nodded, just to appear polite and not to embarrass her parents with her tantrum. She pulled her hand away from Shane's grip and smiled at him before making some excuses to find Burt.

* * *

"I can't believe my mom invited him!" Mercedes groaned as she joined Kurt, Blaine and Burt who were resting at the poolside.

"Who are we talking about?" Burt asked. Mercedes groaned and Kurt decided to explain everything to his father. Burt nodded his head. He knew Irene Jones for years and he also knew that she would do everything that she could to make her daughter to obey her words.

"Is your dad okay with this?" Blaine asked. He knew that Mercedes was closer to her dad and his words always managed to protect Mercedes from her mother's plans. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"He seems happy with the plan"

"I don't blame him, Cedes. He's been waiting for a potential son-in-law for years now" Burt said, sipping on his juice.

"Now that you've seen him, from one to ten, where is he?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Five? I don't know. It's not like I care about it"

Kurt smirked. "Of course you don't care about him! You have a '_ten'_ who is _crazy_ about you!"

Mercedes couldn't help but smiled at him. She knew that Kurt was talking about Sam. Blaine chuckled.

"I second that! Nobody matters anymore if you have that BSG!" he said, nodding in understanding. Burt, who seemed to catch on what they were talking about, looked at Mercedes.

"You have a man, kiddo?" he asked. Mercedes smiled sheepishly and nodded. She told Burt everything about Sam and he could see that she really liked her boyfriend.

"He seems like a good guy. Why didn't you tell your mother about him?"

Mercedes sighed. She really didn't know the answer to the question. Truth was, she never talked about feelings with her parents and to suddenly called them and told them about her love life didn't seem right to her.

"I don't think it's the time to tell them yet"

"You need to tell momma Jones that you're not interested with this Tinsley guy! Sam would be furious if he knew about this!" Kurt said. Mercedes nodded.

* * *

Mercedes was shocked when she saw the familiar blonde hair when she walked to the restaurant for dinner. At first she was thinking that she was imagining since she was thinking about him. Then, she heard his voice and she knew that she wasn't imagined it. It was him! She was right when she saw Sam was talking with Burt.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked. All eyes were on her, surprised with the sudden outburst. Well, everybody besides Sam. The Blonde Sex God was smiling at her.

"Mercedes Jones! That is not a right way to greet someone!" Irene Jones said, reprimanding her daughter. Mercedes ignored her mother as her eyes were fixed on her boyfriend.

"Hello, Mercedes. It's nice to see you too" he said, smiling wider as his eyes fixed on her. "Tina invited me to join this gathering since I told her that I'll be in Nashville too this weekend" he continued and ended his words with a half smirk, knowing that he managed to rile her up. Mercedes shot a glare towards her best friend who seemed to avoid her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with one more guest! The more the merrier!" Tina's father said, followed with a unanimous agreement from the crowd. Mercedes said nothing and took her place. She was quiet during dinner and Sam knew that Mercedes was mad at him and perhaps at Kurt and Tina too.

* * *

Sam's eyes never left Mercedes the whole time during dinner. When he arrived, Tina had introduced him to everybody. He had met Dr. and Drs. Jones and Mrs. Jones had gracefully told him about her daughter and her potential husband candidate. The whole time during dinner, he noticed that Shane Tinsley who had graciously seated beside Mercedes kept on trying to talk to her. Sam smirked when he saw that Mercedes ignored him. She mostly gave him short and curt answers or just pretended that she didn't hear him. Tina, aware of her best friend uneasiness with Shane's advances, decided to talk about her wedding that would take place in a month. Mercedes shot her a grateful smile.

After dinner, Sam saw Irene pulled her daughter away from the crowd towards the secluded area. He decided to follow them. He hid behind a wall and he heard Irene reprimanded Mercedes for the improper greeting that she had given to him earlier. His ears perked up when he heard Shane's name.

"Don't you see that Shane was trying to be nice to you? Why did you ignore him? I never teach you to be rude, Mercedes!"

"Momma, how many times that I need to tell you that I am _not_ interested in him!"

"Why? What's wrong with Shane? He's a respectable young man! He is a nice young man with a bright career!"

"There's nothing wrong with him! I just – I just don't like him okay?"

"You never interested in any of the men that I've tried to introduce to you! Do I need to start introducing women to you? I have a friend whose daughter is a lesbian, you know"

"Momma!"

Sam chuckled as he heard what Irene had said. He was aware that the mother and daughter had stopped talking and he heard footsteps coming toward his hiding place. He quickly left before either Irene or Mercedes noticed him.

* * *

Sam decided to join Tike and Klaine at the club which situated at the fifth floor of the hotel. He knew that Mercedes was angry at him for 'ambushing' the gathering without her knowledge and he didn't want to face her fury _yet_.

"Hey, guys!" he said as he joined them.

"Oh, you're alive! I thought Cedes had already killed you!" Kurt said. Sam smiled at him.

"Her mother took her away before she managed to attack me!"

Tina groaned. "I am very sure that Momma Jones would scold her because of her '_rudeness'_ towards Shane during dinner"

"Judging from her reaction, I don't think you have to worry about your competitor, Sam" Mike said. Sam nodded. Truth was, he wasn't worry at all. He decided to join the gathering and followed along with Kurt and Tina's ideas merely because he wanted to meet his soon to be in-laws.

"Oh, she's here!" Blaine said, pointing at Mercedes who didn't look happy. She walked toward them and without saying a word, sat beside Sam and gulped down his drink.

"I just spent less than 24 hours with my mom and I already feel like leaving!" she groaned. Sam took her hand and patted it lightly. She pulled her hand away and side-eyed him.

"I'm not happy with _you_ too – _at the moment_" she grumbled. He looked at her with his lopsided smile.

"Come on, Mercy. Just admit that you're happy to see me" he raised his eyebrows at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You told me that you're going to visit your family!" Mercedes retorted.

"I did visit them! I spent last two days with my family. Besides, they understand that I cannot stay away from you"

He winked at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Although it's a bit corny" Kurt squealed. He looked at Mercedes.

"Did Momma Jones force you to be nice to the bulldozer?" he asked.

"She said that I was being rude to him. She was right but she needs to understand that I am not interested in him" Mercedes groaned.

"Well, let's forget about all the dramas and hit the dance floor!" Tina suggested as she pulled Mercedes and Kurt with her.

"Are you guys coming?" Kurt asked.

"We'll join you guys later" Blaine said. The trio nodded and headed to the dance floor. Mike sipped his scotch and looked at Sam.

"You know, Sam. If you want to be with her, you need to have Momma Jones' stamp of approval" he said. Blaine nodded in agreement with Mike. Sam sighed.

"Is it weird that I hate Shane despite just knowing him for a few hours?" he asked. Mike and Blaine chuckled.

"It's normal!" they said in unison before laughing. Sam took a deep breath and then let it out. He stood up and looked at his companion.

"I'm going to join them and then maybe coax Mercy to stay in my room tonight" he said, winking at them and walked to the dance floor.

* * *

True to his words, Sam managed to seduce Mercedes to be with him. Perhaps it because of the alcohol's effect but she didn't pushed him away when he kissed her. They were practically making out on the dance floor when Sam decided to retreat to his room. They were waiting for the elevator, lips locking onto each other. Mercedes had his arms around Sam's neck. Her back was facing the elevator. Sam was moaning when she bit his lower lip. His hand was cupping her ass and massaging it, elicited a moan from her. They were absorbed in their own heaven and didn't realize when the elevator stopped at their floor and the doors were opened. It was until someone had cleared his throat and tapped Sam's shoulder that he stopped devouring Mercedes' lips. His eyes went wide when he came to face with Dr. Jones, Burt and Mr. Cohen-Chang. He peeled Mercedes away from him and tried his best to make her realized that her father was staring at them when she whined and tried to 'attack' his mouth again.

"Mercedes"

It took one word from her father to make her sober. She looked at her father with a guilty expression. She might be 27 years old but Dr. Jones' gaze could still make her recoil.

"Mercedes, go to your room. Blondie, leads us to your room. I believe that we have something to talk about"

Under other circumstances, Mercedes would protest but this time, she just nodded and walked into the elevator.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the three men. He was nervous and his palms were sweaty. He rubbed them on his jeans, in an attempt to dry them. If looks could kill, he was sure that he would've been dead. Ever since they got into his suite, Dr. Jones had been staring at him non-stop. He gulped down his saliva, waiting for Dr. Jones to start talking.

"So, blondie. What is your relationship with my daughter? Don't ever say that it was nothing because I noticed that you've been staring at her during dinner and what I just witnessed earlier didn't scream nothing too"

Sam cleared his throat before answering. "She's my girlfriend. We've been dating for a month now"

Sam noticed that Dr. Jones was surprised with the news.

"What is your attention toward her?"

Sam took a deep breath. After exhaling it, he looked straight into Dawson Jones' eyes.

"I love her, sir and I want to marry her. The first time we met, I am attracted to her and after knew her, I am sure that she is the one for me"

"Sam, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Let's make this simple. First, I am impressed that you manage to change her mind about relationship. Second, I noticed that my daughter likes you and judging by the _show_ that both of you displayed earlier, I knew that you two are having sex. Third, remember this. If you _hurt_ her, I'll make sure that you would face the most _painful_ death ever"

"I understand, sir. I promise you that I won't hurt her and I will take care of her"

To Sam's surprised, Dr. Jones got up and went to hug him while laughing loudly. Together with Burt and Mr. Cohen-Chang, he was enveloped in a group hug.

"You have no idea how long have I been waiting to give the speech!" Dawson said when he noticed Sam's confused expression.

"But – I thought you want Shane to be with Mercy?" Sam asked, totally confused.

"It's my wife's idea. I don't care who she married as long as Cedes loves him and he loves her. From what I've seen, she loves you, not that bulldozer!"

"So, that's mean – I have your blessing? You're fine with our relationship?"

Dawson nodded. "But you need to remember. Hurt her in any way, you have to face not only me but these two's wrath too" he said. Burt and Mr. Cohen-Chang nodded. Sam smiled before nodding.

"I'll keep that in mind"

"I know that you are itching to be with her. She's in room 251"

Sam looked at Dawson with wide eyes. The older man smiled at him before the three of them walked to the door.

* * *

Mercedes was facing back and forth in his room. After she left Sam and the three elderly, she had called Kurt and told him everything. Within minutes, they had come and gathered in her room.

"Cedes, relax! I'm sure that they won't hurt him" Tina said.

"She's right. Well, I know that my dad likes him and Papa David knows that his Mike's best friend. So, there's nothing to worry about" Kurt added. Mercedes stared at her two best friends.

"It won't be fined if _my daddy_ doesn't like him! Besides, he caught us while Sam was groping my ass and moaning! That's definitely not the scenario that I want my dad to see!"

"Don't worry, Cedes. The worst thing that they would do is threatening to make his death as painful as ever. You don't have to worry about anything" Mike said. Blaine who was sitting beside Kurt nodded.

"And how did you know that's all they're going to do?" Mercedes asked skeptically.

"Because Mike and I had been through that" Blaine answered and smiled. Tina and Kurt patted their significant others' hands. Mercedes wanted to say something but the knock on the door stopped her. She looked at her friends and then at the door.

* * *

Sam knocked on the door repeatedly. He started to think that Dr. Jones had given him a wrong room. He tried to knock again and this time, the door was opened and he was greeted with a concern-looking Mercedes. Before he managed to say anything, she pulled him closer and started to inspect his body.

"Are you okay? Did daddy hurt you?" she asked as she checked his body for any injuries. Sam chuckled as he took her hands and looked into her doe-like eyes.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. Although if I'm dead, those three would be the main suspects"

"Are you sure?"

He smiled and scrunched his nose at her.

"Very sure. Besides, your father loves me. He even gave me your room number" he said as he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Now, let's continue from where we left" he whispered seductively into her ear. His hand was getting lower to her backside when he heard Mike cleared his throat. Sam stopped and he noticed that their friends were in the room.

"Well, it's a sign that told us to leave them alone" Mike said as he pulled Tina towards the door. He patted Sam's shoulder. "Glad that you save, bro!" he said before leaving. Kurt and Blaine followed them. Kurt turned and winked at Mercedes. Blaine pulled him out of the room before he managed to say anything to his best friend.

"Well, that was awkward. Luckily we didn't repeat the Tina's accident!" Sam said as he walked into the room and sat at the edge of the bed. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"It's because you cannot keep your hands to yourself every time we're together"

Sam looked at her. "At least I'm not the one who kept on trying to '_abuse'_ her boyfriend's _sexy_ _mouth_ while her father was behind her"

Mercedes took one of the pillows from the bed and threw it at him. It landed right on his face.

"Your mouth is not sexy!" she retorted. Sam pretended to be shocked as he climbed onto the bed and pulled her so that she was lying on her back. He climbed on her and looked into her eyes. He kissed her eyes and every inches of her face before catching her mouth for a passionate kiss.

"Well, after the test, I admit that mine is not as sexy as yours. So, you're forgiven" he said, chuckling. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. She then put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him.

* * *

Mercedes checked herself in the mirror. She could obviously saw a mark that Sam had put on her neck in the middle of their love making last night. She looked at him when he walked into the bathroom with a grin on her face.

"I told you to not marking me in a visible place!" she protested. Sam hugged her from behind and kissed the hickey on her neck.

"I need to show that caterpillar mustache that you are mine" he said nonchalantly. "Besides, if your mother sees that, she might stop introducing you to guys. Although it won't convince her that you're not lesbian!" he continued, smirking as he looked at her. Mercedes' eyes went wide as she stared at him.

"You eavesdropping our conversation last night?!"

"I was on the way to the elevator when I heard you guys. It's not like I purposely eavesdropping!" he lied. Mercedes side-eyed him and then decided to drop the subject. She had something more important to think about. She pushed Sam out of the bathroom.

"You need to go back to your room and change your clothes. We need to join the others for breakfast in 30 minutes!"

"We can skip breakfast and continue our last night's activities" Sam said while he wiggled his eyebrows. Mercedes smacked her hand.

"No! I have to get ready for Tina's bridal shower! Unlike a certain someone, I am taking my maid of honor's duty seriously!"

"I am taking my best man's duty seriously too!" Sam retorted.

"Really, Sam? Aren't you the one who secretly asked for an Avatar theme cake for the wedding? Luckily Mike managed to change the order!"

"First of all, the cake is awesome and Avatar is cool! Having the cake at the wedding is a great idea!"

Mercedes chuckled. "Yeah, Tina would cut your body and throw it in the river for the fish to eat if you do that. Now, get your bony ass out of my room! I need to get ready!" she said. Sam grumbled as he put his clothes on. He kissed her and left the room before his hormone and lust decided to take over his body.

* * *

Mercedes noticed the looks that Tina and Kurt gave her as soon as she walked to join them for breakfast. She had worn a scarf around her neck to cover the mark that Sam had left on her. Tina leaned towards her as she sat on her left.

"He marked you at an obvious place again?" she whispered. When Mercedes said nothing, she looked at Kurt and winked at him before both of them giggled like two teenage girls. Mercedes groaned and kicked a leg that she assumed belonged to Sam under the table. Luck seriously wasn't sided with her when it turned out to be Burt's. Sam, who was sitting on Burt's right, looked at her. He gave her a mischievous smile while pretending to be concerned toward Burt.

"Hello everybody!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes when she heard the famous shriek-like voice. Sugar walked toward their table and hugged everybody. Irene Jones proudly introduced Shane Tinsley to Sugar as her potential son-in-law which made Mercedes chocked on her bacon.

"You seem familiar. I think I've met you before!" Sugar said as she eyeing Sam after she had hugged Mercedes. Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks before Mercedes nervously pulled Sugar to sit beside her and started to talk to her, diverting her attention from Sam.

"Oh, you know Sam, Sugar? He is Mike's best friend and he is also his best man for the wedding" Irene had generously told her niece.

"So, Sugar! What are you up to now? Besides partying every night?" Mercedes quickly butt in before Sugar managed to say something to her mother. Her tactic worked because Sugar started talking about her latest project which was coming up with her own bags and shoes design. Mercedes nodded and took a deep breath of relief once she was sure that Sugar had forgotten about Sam. She started to discuss about the bridal shower that would take place at 11.00 o'clock with Tina and the atmosphere around the table seemed to be comfortable. The men talked about their plans for the day since they weren't involve in the bridal shower. The conversation flowed perfectly until Sugar's loud voice made them stopped.

"Ah! You're the one who ended M's dry spell!"

The table went silence and all of the hands movement had stopped. Every pair of eyes was focused on Sam and Mercedes. Irene's eyes were as wide as saucer. She stared at her daughter, dumbfounded. Sam's face was as red as beet. He and Mercedes didn't dare to lift their eyes from their plates. Dr. Jones, Burt, Mr. Cohen-Chang, Tike and Klaine were hiding their smile and holding their laughter.

"Mercedes Alicia Jones! What is the meaning of this? I thought you're not interested in men?!"

Sugar looked at Mercedes guiltily.

"M, I'm sor -,"

She didn't manage to finish apologizing as Mercedes stood up and left the table as fast as her short legs allowed her. Looking at the scene, Sam quickly followed her girlfriend.

"Well, now that everyone knows what had happened, let's continue with the breakfast" Dr. Jones said as he resumed eating as if nothing had happened. Burt and Mr. Cohen-Chang laughed joyfully before doing the same. Irene looked at the men with a frown. She stared at her husband.

"You knew?" she asked harshly. Dr. Jones nodded.

"They've been dating for a month"

It was Mrs. Cohen-Chang who spoke. Irene looked around the tables.

"Everybody knew except me?" she asked, furious.

"Momma Jones, if it makes you feel better, Poppa Jones didn't know about it until last night. Cedes doesn't tell anybody that she was seeing someone. Tina and I knew because we're the one who introduced Sam to her. Dad, Papa David and Mama C knew because we told them since we wanted to invite Sam to join us" Kurt explained. Irene groaned. She looked at Shane who was sitting beside her with a remorse expression. She patted his hand.

"Oh, Shane. I'm sorry. I wouldn't arrange this meeting between you and Mercedes if I know that she is in a relationship"

Shane smiled. "Its okay, Irene. It's not your fault" he said. A moment later, he excused himself. Irene looked at Shane until he had left before she fixed her gaze on Kurt and Tina.

"Okay, you two. Now, spill everything about my Cedes and that blondie!" she said sternly. Kurt and Tina exchanged looks and then nodded to each other before they started talking.

* * *

Sam ran after Mercedes who had gone out to the lobby and was desperately searching for a cab. He ran toward her and pulled her away to his car that was in the parking lot. Mercedes said nothing as Sam opened the door and motioned for her to get into it. She sat in the car silently. Sam glanced at her while he started the engine and started driving. He drove away from the hotel.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked once she realized that Sam had been driving for about an hour and he had brought her to a road that she didn't recognize.

"I thought you've lost your voice" he said cynically. Mercedes side-eyed him and huffed. Sam smirked.

"I'm bringing you to a place that would make your miserable mind relax" he said as he pulled over and stopped the car in front of a ranch. He turned off the engine and went to open her door. Mercedes looked at the surrounding. The ranch was beautiful. The scenery was breathtaking. It was a scene that she usually saw in a movie.

"Sam, where are we? Are we allowed to be here?" she asked curiously. Sam just gave her a smile. He took her hand into his and started walking into the ranch. Mercedes looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Samuel Patrick Evans! Where are you taking me? This is trespassing! We shouldn't just barge into someone's ranch!" she said as her eyes nervously wandered around her surrounding, afraid is someone caught them.

"I just love the way you angrily said my last name. It never sounds so sexy" Sam smiled lopsidedly as he looked at her. He yelped when Mercedes hit his shoulder, hard. She freed her hand from her and started walking toward the car. Sam immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him.

"It belongs to my family. We're not trespassing! Come on!" he said as he pulled her toward the horses' stable. Mercedes timidly looked at the horses in there as she watched Sam walked toward a white horse and began to pat its head.

"Mercy, I want you to meet Storm" he said as he looked at her with a smile. Mercedes carefully walked toward the horse and she nervously put her hand, caressing its head like Sam did before.

"Storm?" she asked, looking at Sam, eye-brows rising. Sam grinned.

"She's my favorite character and Storm here is my favorite horse. The name's fit!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Why don't we go for a ride? It's time for my favorite girls in the world get to know each other!"

Mercedes was hesitant at first but after looking at the puppy eyes that Sam was aiming toward her, she finally agreed. Sam fist pumped the air. After that, he helped her get onto Storm and slowly pulled her out of the stable. Then, he joined Mercedes on Storm. Sam brought her toward the field at the back of the ranch that was facing the mountain. Mercedes gasped as she took in the majestic surrounding.

"This is beautiful!" she gasped. Sam got off first and then he helped her. They walked hand in hand through the field.

"This is my special place. I always come here every time I want to relax or when I am tired of people. It is my oasis" he explained as he laid his jacket down on the grass and told her to seat on it. They were facing the lake and Mercedes could understand why Sam called the place his sanctuary. It really was calming and peaceful.

"Are you still angry at Sugar was blurting your business on the table?" Sam asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I can't believe she did that! First, my dad caught us making out in front of the elevator. Then, everybody knows that we've been fucking! This is definitely the worst gathering ever!" Mercedes groaned.

"Well, at least your dad didn't see what Tina had seen!" Sam said nonchalantly. Mercedes pinched her arm.

"Don't remind me of that! Tina couldn't look into my eyes for a week without blushing because of it! We're lucky that Mike didn't follow her at that time"

Sam laughed as he remembered the look of horror on Mike's face when he realized what Tina had seen that day.

"Well, because of Sugar's loud mouth, that caterpillar mustache now know that you're mine. So, he can forget about getting close with you" he said as he encircling his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and kissed her head.

"Aww, is Sammy jealous?"

Sam pulled the scarf that Mercedes wore, exposing the hickey and kissed it.

"Of course I am. I hate the way he looks at you. You're mine and mine only" he whispered into her ear before playfully biting her earlobe. Mercedes turned her head, her lips meeting his lips. Their hands started to feel each part of their bodies that they could reach. Mercedes groaned as her phone was ringing and she reluctantly unattached her body from Sam. She reached for her phone in her jeans' pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Tina" she said as she touched the screen.

"Cedes! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sam is with me. You don't have to worry. So, did my mother turn into a she-hulk?

Sam chuckled as he heard it. He could totally imagine Irene Jones turned into the female version of Incredible Hulk.

"She took the news better than we expected. We don't know what she would do but she asked us to tell her everything about you and Sam"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew that she needed to face her mother and all of her questions after she got back to the hotel.

"Cedes?" Tina said after Mercedes had been quiet for a while.

"You're coming back for my bridal shower, right?"

Mercedes chuckled at Tina's innocent voice.

"Of course, T. I'll be there. We'll try to get back to the hotel as fast as we can"

"Great! It won't be fun if you're not here. You don't have to worry about Sugar. Kurt and I had scolded her for what she had done. That girl needs to learn to keep her mouth shut! She was lucky that Kurt didn't have his sewing kit with him. I'm sure that he was ready to sew her mouth when she started talking!"

Mercedes laughed as she said goodbye to Tina. She looked at Sam who was staring at her with a pout.

"I guess we're not staying here?" he asked with a sulking tone. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, you big baby! I have a bridal shower to attend. As a maid in honor, I need to be there for the bride to be"

"Well, can I join you and the girls?"

"No! It's for girls only!"

"But Kurt is there!" he retorted while pouting.

"Kurt is special! Now, get up and let's go back to the hotel!" she said, chuckling. Mercedes got up and pulled Sam to his feet. Sam lazily got up and took his jacket. They got onto Storm and headed to back to the stable.

"So, you're not mad at Sugar anymore?"

"Nah. Kurt and Tina had fulfilled my duty while I was gone. I'm pretty sure that she'll think before she blurts out something after this"

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Mercedes quickly left Sam and headed to her room so that she could prepare herself for Tina's bridal shower. She was just left the elevator when she saw Shane walking at the hallway. She pretended that she didn't see him and walked toward her room at the end of the hall.

"You know, you don't have to pretend that you and that blondie are together"

Mercedes stopped walking and turned to look at him, frowning. She wanted to say something but Shane stopped her.

"For your information, I am not interested in you at all. You're not my type. I only agree to this meeting because of my mother and the _wonderful_ stories about you that your mother had fed her. I guess she forgot to tell my mom that her daughter is a _fatty_!"

Mercedes was dumbfounded. She froze at her spot as Shane words kept on replaying in her mind, alternating with the images of Anthony Rashad.

"Tell your friends to stop making up some stories about you and blondie and tell your mom -,"

Shane's words were cut short when his face was hit by a fist. He looked at his attacker, shocked of the sudden attack. Sam stood in front of him, his chest rising due to the anger. Shane got up and tried to counter attack but Sam was faster. He avoided it and punched him in his stomach.

"For your information, caterpillar mustache, I am not pretending" Sam said as he walked toward Mercedes and put his arm around his waist. "We are together. She is a wonderful and amazing woman and I really _love_ her with all my heart" he continued before he caught Mercedes' lips and kissed her. All of his feelings were conveyed through the kiss, making it the most intense kiss that they had shared before. Mercedes stared into Sam's eyes through her half-lidded eyes, overwhelming with his words.

"You are blind for not seeing how beautiful she is. She is the prettiest woman I have ever laid my eyes on. She is beautiful, inside and out"

Shane looked at the couple with disgust in his eyes.

"Oh, remember this, caterpillar mustache. If I hear you call my woman a fatty again or any inappropriate words, I promise you that I _will beat_ you until you cannot even remember your own name. _Mark my words, Tinsley_. Nobody can get away from me if he _messes_ with _my_ _woman_!" Sam spat as he took Mercedes to her room, leaving Shane alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the reviews/alerts/favourite!

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam followed Mercedes into her room. He noticed that she hadn't said anything ever since they walked into the room. Judging by the looks on Mercedes when he heard Shane insulted her, he knew that it triggered back the memory of the Rashad's incident. He knew that the insecurities was still there – deep inside her heart and Shane's insult would probably rebuilt the walls that Sam had worked hard to destroy.

"Mercy -,"

"I'm fine, Sam. You don't have to worry about me" she interjected, knowing that he was definitely worried about her. She gave him a smile but he noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I need to get ready for Tina's shower. You should go back to your room"

Sam complied. He didn't want to push her to talk to him. Now wasn't the right time. She was still hurt by Shane's hurtful words and he would gave her some space to relax. He hugged her and kissed her.

"Have fun at the shower" he said, kissing her nose before he left.

* * *

Mercedes' mind was a mess. She couldn't shake off everything that Shane had said. She couldn't help but thought that maybe he had a point. She and Sam was an unlikely pair. He was gorgeous. A perfect southern gentleman that looked like a prince charming with a body that would make every woman drooled over it while she was an overweight girl with insecurities problem. They was a pair that would make people frowned upon seeing them. She was happy with Sam. He was everything that she always wanted in her man but she hated the looks that people would shoot at them whenever they were seen together. That was a reason she avoided any type of publicly display of affection with him. She hated the stares and the whispers that always came upon seeing them together.

"Cedes! You've made it!"

Tina's voice shook her out of her deep thought. Mercedes put her 'show face' and gave her best friend a wide smile. Tina didn't need to worry about her problem on her day, she thought. Besides, she was sure that Tina would go crazy on Shane's ass that would result in a worse damage than Sam's punches. During the bridal shower, Mercedes had done her job as the co-host with Kurt excellently. She made sure everything went smooth. Once she was satisfied, she took a drink and went to find a solace in the corner of the hall.

"Are you okay?"

Mercedes was startled when Quinn sat beside her. She didn't even notice that she was there.

"If you need to talk to someone, I'm a good listener"

Mercedes gave her a small smile. Maybe it was the Evans' charm although Quinn was technically half Evans but she stilled an Evans, but Mercedes ended up telling her everything about the incident with Shane.

"He said he loves me. I mean, we're just dating for a month. Isn't it too early to talk about love?"

"One thing you need to know about Sam is that once he falls in love, he falls really hard. He won't go after you if he wasn't sure about his feeling. He does have a tendency to jump head first but the feeling that he has for you is genuine. You said that he brought you to the ranch?"

Mercedes nodded. Quinn was very sure that Sam intended to introduce Mercedes to the family but she kept the thought inside her mind. She didn't want to scare the poor woman. When Mercedes told her about Sam's secret spot, she let out a gasped, making Mercedes frowned at her.

"He showed you his secret place and he let you rode on Storm?"

Mercedes nodded again. Quinn's reaction made her confused and curious.

"Wow! Sam never shows the place to anybody. The only people who knew are Mike and Puck"

"Not even Marley?" Mercedes asked. Quinn shook her head. She wasn't surprised that Mercedes knew about Sam's ex-fiancee.

"You know, you are the _only_ person besides Sam and Stevie that had ridden Storm. Sam is really fussy about it. He only lets his brother touches Storm because he isn't around to look after her. That stupid cousin of mine is complicated. Nobody can tell what's going on in his mind but every time he is in love, everybody knew about it"

Quinn leaned closer to Mercedes.

"Let me tell you something. He never looks at any other women whom he dated like he looks at you" she whispered before she left.

* * *

Sam was shocked when he opened the door and saw Mike and Blaine. He invited both of them into his room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sam asked as settled on the couch. He didn't have any intention to go out.

"Your future mother-in-law wants to see you" Mike explained. Sam stared at his best friend, shocked.

"Why?"

Both Mike and Blaine shrugged their shoulders. They didn't have the answer. Irene Jones caught them while they were talking and asked them to bring Sam to see her.

"Is she going to kill me?" Sam gulped down his saliva. Blaine and Mike chuckled.

"Honestly, we don't know but I don't think she'll kill you in a public place. She waits for you in the restaurant downstairs" Mike said, patted Sam's shoulder.

* * *

Sam nervously looked over his appearance once again before he walked into the restaurant where Irene was waiting for him. He took a deep breath and let it go once he saw her – sitting in a secluded area.

"Mrs. Jones?"

Irene motioned for him to sit and Sam settled himself across her. A waiter came and brought out the appetizers.

"I hope you don't mind that I've ordered the food ahead" Irene said as the waiter left their table. Sam smiled and nodded. He didn't really trust himself to speak yet. For some reason, Irene scared him more than Dr. Jones. They ate in silence and it was until the waiter had come out with their desserts that Irene started to talk again.

"So, Sam, right? What is your full name?"

"Samuel Patrick Evans, ma'am"

"Samuel Evans. Where are you from?"

"I'm from here – I mean, Nashville"

"Work?"

"I am an architect"

Irene continued with her one word question for a while before she started to delve into the main reason she called Sam to meet her.

"How long have you known my daughter?"

"Three months to be exact and we've been dating about a month now"

"You do know that Mercedes has an issue with her own self, right?" she asked and Sam could clearly notice the concern in her voice. He nodded.

"I am perfectly aware of that and I am working on fixing it"

"Samuel, I need you to know that I love my daughter. Everything that I've done so far was out of my love to her. It is for her owns good. I thought I was doing her a favor by pushing her to the limit but I was wrong. All I did was pressuring her and instead of making her knows that I love her, I end up pushing her away from me. That's why Cedes is closer to her dad compare to me. I want the best thing for her and I -,"

"You thought Shane is the best man for her" Sam said in a cold tone. Irene smiled.

"I won't introduce her to him if I knew that she is dating someone. My daughter is a strong woman in every aspect except for love. Honestly, I was worried because all of her friends are either married or in a relationship. It worries me that my wonderful daughter has nobody besides all of her amazing qualities. However, now that I know that she is in capable hands, I can relax. I know you are a great man. Your friends speak highly of you. Dawson seems to like you and it really says a lot because Dawson Jones doesn't really likes people. Besides, I saw what you did to Shane just now and for that, you have my approval. Take care of my daughter. I promise you that I would make you suffer twice of what Dawson had promised you if you hurt her"

Sam nodded. Irene's tone was so cold that it made Sam shivered.

"You have my words, Mrs. Jones. I promised you that I would take care of Mercedes and I would do everything in my power to protect her"

* * *

Mercedes walked into her room, feeling really exhausted. The bridal shower was a success. Tina and everybody who had come were having fun and Mercedes was very happy that nothing had gone wrong. Even Sugar and her mouth were not causing any mischief. She was thinking of having a nice and long bath to relax her body but she knew that it wasn't possible when she saw Sam was waiting for her in the hallway. She let out a sigh and wordlessly walked toward her room and unlocked the door. She got into the room and said nothing, leaving the door opened. Sam seemed to catch the sign and followed. He closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, staring at Mercedes.

"How's the shower?" he asked.

"Everything went as planned. It was a success" she said as she undressed herself and changed into a comfortable shirt and a yoga pants.

"Are you ready to talk?"

Sam noticed that she seemed tense for a moment as she turned to look at him.

"There's nothing to talk about" she said, coldly. Sam walked toward her, invading her space and pulled her into a hug.

"Mercy, I know what Shane said was hurtful but you -,"

Sam was shocked when she broke from his hug and stared at him.

"No, Sam. What he said was the truth! We don't belong together. You and I are too different! Have you ever seen the looks that people gave us when they see us together?" she asked. Maybe it was because of her tiredness but everything that she had talked with Quinn was disappeared. All of her bottled up frustration were broke free once she thought about Shane's words.

"So what if I'm White and you're Black? There's nothing wrong with that! We live in the modern world! Interracial couples are common!"

"It's not just about race, Sam! Look at yourself and look at me! Shane isn't the only person who doesn't believe that we are together!"

Sam finally realized the reason she was avoiding all the types of public affection with him. He had the answer that he was looking for and the truth was he didn't happy with it.

"Screw what those people think! Their opinions don't matter!"

"Easy for you to say! People see you as the savior of the fat woman for wanting to be with me! Do you know how I feel every time people look at me with their judgmental eyes when they see us? Every time they look at us, they would think why did that fine ass man wasting his time being with the fat wo -,"

Sam cut her words by pressing their lips together. He stared into her eyes. His thumbs brushed away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks. He kissed her eyes, her nose and every inch of her face.

"Mercedes, you are beautiful – inside and out. You need to believe that. You need to stop letting people define you. Screw those narrow-minded and judgmental people. They are stupid for not seeing how beautiful you are" he kissed her again. "I want you to stop calling yourself fat. You are not fat. Remember that"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sam smiled as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you for who you are and you need to remember it. Do not let others define who you are. They are just jealous that they don't have these amazing curves and your amazing ass"

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckled when Sam mentioned her ass. She always knew that he loved her ass.

"You need to mention my ass, huh?"

"It's an asset, Mercy. You should be proud of it!"

She slapped his chest and shook her head, laughing at his silliness. She thought about Quinn's words and decided that maybe it was time to push her fear to the side.

* * *

"She did what?!" Mercedes asked as she looked at Sam. They were on her bed, cuddling when Sam told her about his meeting with her mother. She didn't expect that her mother would go and met Sam. She thought that Irene would come to her and interrogated her about her relationship. She was underestimated her mother.

"Like I said, we had lunch together and talk"

"She didn't hurt you?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"The meeting was – civil. But I must admit that your mother is definitely scarier than your dad"

"You have no idea" Mercedes mumbled. She was playing with his hair. Then, she remembered something that Quinn had said to her.

"Sam, is it true that you never show your special place to someone else?"

Sam nodded.

"Why?"

"Because it is _my_ oasis. It won't be special if I show it to everyone"

"Then, why did you show it to me?"

"Because you are special"

"That's the reason why you let me ride Storm too?"

"Yes. My two favorite girls need to know each other"

"Why didn't you bring Marley to your special place?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip when she noticed that Sam was quiet. She couldn't help but curious about it. She needed to know the answer.

"Seems like you've been talking to my nosy cousin" Sam said. Mercedes gave him a guilty grin. "Honestly, I have no specific answer for that question. I don't really have any desire to show it to her. Maybe because deep down in my heart, I know that she wasn't the one for me"

Mercedes put her arm on Sam's torso. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. He finger was tracing a random pattern on his chest.

"How did you know that I am the one for you?"

Sam kissed her head. "I just know. It's like my heart knows it. There first time I saw you, it told me that I need to know you. The heart knows what it wants and I don't have any complaint about it" he chuckled. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they laid on the bed. Sam thought Mercedes was asleep but she startled him when she started to speak.

"Honestly say, I am scared. I never felt like this with anyone before. Not even when I was dating Anthony. I can't describe the feeling that I have every time we are together but I know that it is different"

Sam took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I understand, Mercy. To tell you the truth, I felt the same too. The whole incident with Marley makes me very cautious with woman. I've learnt to think about every decision that I've made regarding women but with you – I tend to act the opposite ways of what my mind tells me to do. You make me follow my heart instead of my mind and in a way, it does scare me. But the whole time I am with you, I know that my heart has finally made a correct the decision. I am scare but at the same time, I like it"

"You do have a point there" she said as she looked at him and kissed him. Sam caressed her face.

"I will always be with you. No matter what happen, we will always be together. Just remember that whenever you have a doubt about me or us"

He brought her face closer and kissed her, conveying all of his feelings into it.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the review/follow/favorite!

Do not own Glee~

* * *

Mercedes stared at the people walking along the walkway and let out a sigh. Kurt and Tina who was discussing about Tina's wedding dress stared at her. Noticing that her best friends were staring, Mercedes quickly took her coffee and brought it to her mouth, pretending to sip it. Kurt rolled his eyes and took her coffee away. He put it on the table and looked at Mercedes with a stern face.

"Spill!"

Mercedes frowned as she locked eyes with Kurt. "What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning ignorance. Kurt and Tina groaned.

"Come on, Cedes! We've known each other for years. We know when there's something wrong with you" Kurt said while Tina nodding her head, agreed with everything he had said.

"We knew something happened during my bridal shower. We didn't say anything about it because you was acting like everything was fine and I knew that if we decided to probe on your problem, you would kill me for not enjoying the event that you had worked hard planning for"

Mercedes let out a sigh again. She knew that she couldn't hide anything from her friends.

"I think – I mean – I heard Sam said that he loves me"

Kurt almost spilled on his coffee. He quickly put it on the table and clasping his hands together. Tina, mirroring Kurt's gesture, squealed as both of them looked at Mercedes with sparkles in their eyes.

"So, what did you say?" Tina asked, excited.

"I – I don't really know! Sam – he didn't exactly say that he loves me as in 'I love you' but he said it – I don't know how to explain it" Mercedes groaned in frustration. "After he hit Shane -,"

"Wait! Sam hit Shane? Why?" Kurt cut her sentence. He was now glaring at her and Mercedes knew that he and Tina would make a fit at her for not telling them about the fight.

"Mercedes Alicia Jones! You better tell us everything!" Kurt was wearing his patented bitch face which told Mercedes that they would not leave the coffee shop until she had told them everything. Letting out another sigh, she began retelling the story. By the time she finished, she noticed that angry looks on her best friends' faces.

"Oh, that son of a bitch! He's lucky that I wasn't there when he said that!" Tina said, seething with rage.

"I'm happy that Sam punched him. That caterpillar mustache deserved to be hit" Kurt coldly said. He then looked at Mercedes with dreamy eyes. "I must say that BSG always impresses me! He is like your knight in shining armor, always there to rescue the damsel in distress!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I don't know what spell Sam had casted on you because I am sure that you _always_ _fanboying_ him"

"The moment he saved you from being an old lady, who lives with lots of cats in the future, he got my full support. Don't you know, Cedes? I am the president of Sam Evans' Fan Club. Currently we only have three members but I am sure that we can find more members. The rules to obey are that you must not be a bitch and Sam Evans is head over hills on Mercedes Jones and we respect that"

Mercedes laughed when she heard that.

"Three members? Who are they?"

"Tina, Blaine and I. I'm pretty sure that I can get Papa Jones to join us too" Kurt said.

"You guys are crazy!"

"I would say that I am crazy about you but I know that only Sam is allowed to say that" Kurt said, winking at her. Mercedes giggled.

"Okay, back to the love confession. Did he say anything afterwards?" Tina asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"He kissed me and the two times that it happened, the kisses felt so great. I mean, it's like he conveyed all of his feelings through the kiss"

"Well, I am very certain that he loves you, Cedes. I know Sam. He won't say it if he doesn't sure with his feeling" Tina said, patting her hand gently.

"Maybe he didn't say anything after that because he is giving you the time. I mean, he knows about your skeptical views on love and how do you feel about it. The most important thing is _you_" Kurt said. Mercedes frowned.

"Me?"

Kurt and Tina nodded.

"Do _you_ love him?" Tina asked. Mercedes bit her lower lip. She would be lying if she said that she didn't think about it. After Sam's nonchalant confessions, she had been thinking about it. After two sleepless nights, she was sure of her feeling.

"I do. I love him. It just – everything with Sam seems to be moving very fast that it sorts of scares me. I never feel like this before and it is terrifying"

Tina took Mercedes' hand into hers and smiled at her best friend.

"One thing that I've learnt from my relationship with Mike is that love is all about chances. You need to grab the chances when you see it. In my case, I wouldn't know Mike if he didn't come to the boutique – looking for a dress for his mother. I know that it scares you but looking at you and Sam, I know that you two are meant to be together. Quinn and I were sure that Sam was playing for the '_other_ _team'_ when he rejected every girls that threw themselves at him. But then, he met you for a brief minute in the elevator and he was smitten. It's okay to be scared, Cedes but you need to take the risk too"

Tina's words sunk into her brain and they were definitely the things that she needed to hear. They acted like a light that helped her see the truth.

* * *

After the short lunch meeting with Tina and Kurt, Mercedes was pulled into the craziness of her maid of honor's duty. She was busy helping Tina with everything that she could. Tina might be the calmest person that she had ever known but the stress of planning her wedding had got into her and after she had been told that the shop had misplaced her order of the Chinaware, she had broken down into a bridezilla or a she-hulk (according to Sam). Mercedes was glad that Sam had decided to tag along with them because she wouldn't be able to drag Tina away when she decided to jump on the shop's employee out of rage.

"Calm down, T. You need to relax. We can look at the other patterns and see if you like them. If not, we can try and look at other shops" Mercedes said, rubbing a circle on Tina's back in an attempt to calm her. Sam appeared and handed a cup of coffee to Tina.

"I have some acquaintances that can help looking for the pattern that you want. Do you want me to call them?"

Tina, who had finally calmed down, shook her head. "I look at the other patterns that they had first. If there's nothing that I like you can call your friend"

Sam nodded and the three of them went to find the employee again – telling her to get the catalogues. After browsing through three catalogues, Tina finally found the one that she liked. This time, instead of ordering it, she decided to buy it on the spot.

"Remind me not to piss her off. She's scary than your mother when she runs amok" Sam whispered to Mercedes as they walked to the car.

"Do you need to compare every scary thing with my mother?" she side-eyed him.

"Nothing scares me like your mother. So, yup! She's definitely the _scariest_ woman that I've ever met – well, next to my nana" he shrugged his shoulders while Mercedes laughed as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sam retold the story about Tina's outburst when he accompanied Mike to choose his tuxedo. Mike laughed at it as if it was nothing.

"Aren't you scared? I mean – she literally turned into a she-hulk!"

Mike shook his head. "I've seen her at her worst and her best. So, of course I've seen her she-hulk's form"

Sam smiled as he watched Mike buttoned the shirt before helping him with the jacket.

"How long have you two been dating before you decided to propose?" he asked. Mike smiled as he glanced at the full-body length mirror.

"Around a year"

"When did you know that she's the one?"

Sam's question made Mike turned to look at him. Mike studied Sam's feature.

"Are you?" he asked mid-sentenced as he stared at Sam's face.

"What? No! I mean – no!" Sam frantically shook his head while laughing. Mike was still staring at him. He knew the looks on his best friend's face – it was saying that '_I don't believe you'_. Sam sighed as he rubbed his face before settling on the small chair in the room.

"Things with Mercy are going well and – I mean – I'm going to marry her, _someday_. We've been together for almost two months and I've started thinking about settling down with her. Heck, I even picturing about our kids! She's right, you know. We're moving too fast but oddly for me, I _don't_ feel that way" Sam looked at Mike. "I never feel this way. Not even when I was with Marley" he added.

Mike chuckled. "Well, you've dated her for a year before you asked her to move in and it took you another year to propose"

Sam let out a chuckled too as he turned to look at Mike who was now sitting beside him.

"I thought I love Marley but – I was wrong, you know. I asked her to marry me because I want a family. Maybe in a twisted sort of way, I was to be blamed for everything that had happened too"

"_Maybe_, but it didn't change the fact that she cheated and used you for your money. So, with Cedes – _everything_ is different?"

Sam nodded. A wide smile appeared on his face. "Everything is _intense_! I mean – I've never been this happy before" he said and Mike believed him. Puck had told him the information that he got from Quinn and Mike was sure that Sam Evans had finally found his true match. Before Mike managed to say anything, Puck walked into the room, looking very excited as he yelled.

"I've booked the place for your bachelor party, Mikey!"

Mike gave Sam a confuse look.

"I thought you are the one who handle it" he said.

"Puck insisted to handle everything. You know how he gets when he decides to do something"

Mike sighed. There was a concrete reason why he wanted Sam to handle his bachelor party. Puck grinned as he looked at Sam and Mike.

"Puck, I've said this many times and I'm going to repeat it again. No stripper!"

"What? Why? It's a tradition, Mike! It is your last hurrah before Tina takes your balls and puts them in a jar!"

Mike rolled his eyes while Sam laughed at the image that Puck had put in his mind.

"I've promised Tina that I won't have strippers at my bachelor party. The one thing that I don't need when the wedding is near is a piss off Tina"

Puck huffed as he took out his phone from his back pocket. "I was wrong. She already has your balls" he mumbled before began dialing.

* * *

Sam was surprised when Tina greeted him when he stopped by Mercedes' apartment after work. He had decided to surprise her with a home cooked dinner. He looked at Tina who was clad in a yoga pants and Mike's shirt – looking comfortable as if she was in her own house.

"Oh, Cedes didn't tell you?" Tina asked. Sam frowned in confusion.

"I'll be staying here until the wedding" she told him as she walked to the couch and fixed her eyes on the television screen. "Cedes is in the shower. She'll be out in a while" Tina said. Sam nodded as he took place on the couch. His plan was totally crumpled. Looking by the way it turned out to be, he knew that he won't get to stay too and that's mean – _no sex_. He sighed. Both of them had been busied helping Mike and Tina that they rarely had the time to be together lately.

* * *

Mike's bachelor party had gone in full blast – thanked to Puck's awesome plan. He had invited some of Mike's co-workers, their college mates and some of their high school's friends that they still kept in touch with. The first stop was a night club that they always frequent during their college years, followed with a stop at a sport bar and lastly, all of them ended up in a private club that Puck had booked earlier till the rest of the night. Mike seemed to be happy to have a dance off with some of the dancers in the club while Sam was content with sitting in the booth and enjoying his drink. Puck came to join him with a beer in his hand. He slung his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"I'm good at planning, right?" he asked smugly.

"Surprisingly, yes. The groom seems to enjoy his last hurrah!"

Mike finally decided to join his friends after two rounds of dances. He sipped down his drinks and looked at Sam and Puck who were grinning at him.

"Enjoying the night?" Puck asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Mike nodded.

"Great! That's mean all my efforts in making your last hurrah a blast had paid off!" Puck said as he pushed Sam aside and went to hug Mike.

"Oh, why did Tina stay at Mercedes?" Blaine, who just came from the dance floor asked Mike who was just pushing Puck away from him.

"We've decided that we won't have sex until the wedding and in order to make that work, we need to stay apart from each other"

"You know, this whole arrangement affected me too" Sam mumbled. All eyes were on him.

"How?" Puck asked, eye-brows rising – a sign that he was confused. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"It's not comfortable to do it when Tina is around. Because of that, we've done nothing ever since – urm – last eight days"

"You can always do it in your place, you know" Blaine suggested.

"No. Mercy doesn't way to stay over at my place because she doesn't want to leave Tina alone"

"Aww~ Sammy boy is suffering from dry spell again!" Puck teased.

"Well, you've survived three years without sex. I'm sure two weeks are nothing" Mike added before he and Puck burst out laughing. Sam realized for the nth times that he sometimes hated his friends. Sam rolled his eyes as he brought his glass to his mouth. _They didn't even know the effect that Mercedes had on him, _he thought. Looking at how everything went, he knew that he won't get a birthday sex since his birthday was a day before the wedding. He decided to drink again and groaned when he realized that his glass was empty.

"Snap out of your sex's depression, Sammy boy! We're going to enjoy the night!" Puck yelled while he flicked Sam's head. Before Sam managed to say anything, Blaine put a bottle of pinot noir on the table.

"We're going to have a drinking game! Let's get wasted tonight!" Mike yelled as he poured the wine in their glasses.

* * *

"So, are you sure that they don't invite any strippers?" Tina asked as she sipped her white wine. Quinn nodded while she continued braiding Tina's hair. Unlike Mike's bachelor party, Tina's bachelorette's party was more laid back. Per Tina's request, they had planned a sleepover / bachelorette party at Mercedes' apartment.

"Positive. Puck had been bitching about Mike's unreasonable rule and how you have Mike's balls in a jar" Quinn told, giggling at the thoughts.

"T, I don't understand why you want to have a sleepover instead of a real party" Kurt who was painting Mercedes' nails said. Tina smiled at her friends.

"I want to enjoy my last sleepover as a single woman. Besides, after this, I don't know if I could really have a time like this anymore"

"I like this better than real party too. Besides, it's more relaxing" Mercedes added. Quinn voiced out her agreement.

"Done!" Kurt exclaimed once he had done painting Mercedes' nails. He got up from his position and sat beside Mercedes. He looked at Tina who was sitting in front of Quinn.

"You know, Tina, a year ago, I can't even imagine this scenario" he said. Tina frowned as she looked at Kurt.

"What do you mean?"

"If someone told me that a year ago, Tina Cohen-Chang will have a wedding coming, I would sew the person's mouth and told him not to speak nonsense!"

"Why?" Quinn asked, totally confused.

"Because Miss Cohen-Chang used to have a bad luck in love. What did the fortune teller tell you?"

"That I won't find my true love till the day I die" Tina said, giggling.

Noticing the frowned on Quinn's face, Mercedes began to explain.

"During our junior year in college, a friend of us playfully suggested for Tina to go and checked her future because she seemed to always fail in relationships. So, she dragged both of us to go to this well-known fortune teller. Once there, she began asking about her love's life and that's the answer that she gave to her"

"You trust her?" Quinn asked. Tina nodded. "I was depressed for about a week after that"

"I told you that thing is bullshit but you won't listen. I was really happy when Mike asked you for a date!" Kurt said.

"Oh, how did you and Mike meet? I asked him before but he only told me that he met you at the boutique"

A wide smile appeared on Tina's face as she recalled her first meeting with Mike.

* * *

_Tina was explaining something to her employees when she noticed a tall Asian man walked into the shop. He stood out among all the women inside but one thing that really intrigued her was the way he awkwardly looked around some of the blouses. She could clearly see how he would take a blouse, looked at it, scratched his neck and then put it back. Tina dismissed her employees and walked toward the tall man._

"_May I help you?" she asked, startling the guy._

"_Ah, yes! I am looking something for someone special"_

"_A present?" she asked. He nodded and smiled. Tina went and took a red dress. She showed it to him._

"_She won't like it. The color is too bright for her. She's too old for a bright color"_

_Tina looked at him, an eyebrow rising. She usually didn't pay too much attention to her customer's private life but knowing that this extremely good looking guy was looking something for an old woman, made she looked at him suspiciously. Her mind was racing with lots of assumption._

"_Ah, it's for my mom. Her birthday is coming and I am thinking of buying her a nice blouse or dress"_

* * *

"After that first encounter, Mike stopped by the boutique every day for a week before he had enough courage to ask Tina for a date" Kurt said. Tina giggled.

"He was so nervous during our first date that he almost spilled the wine" she said.

"You went to high school with Mike and Sam. How was them during high school. I bet they must be popular, right?" Kurt asked. Quinn nodded.

"Mike, Sam and Noah were the most famous jocks in our school. Sam was the star quarterback; Mike was the genius while Puck was the bad ass. Unlike Noah the sex shark, Mike and Sam weren't interested in girls. They did involve in relationships once in a while but none of them lasted. Mike was too invested in his studies that he didn't have time to pay attention to the girls who thrown themselves at him. There's a time when he was depressed because he got A- in Chemistry"

"Isn't it weird that you are dating Noah instead of Mike?" Mercedes blurted. Three pairs of eyes stared at her.

"What I meant to say – well – urm – I mean, you graduated from Yale and you know – doesn't clever girl always attracted to another intelligent guy?" Mercedes said, panic rushed inside of her when she noticed their stares. She let out a sigh of relieve when Quinn chuckled.

"Mike and I? Ewww! He's like a brother to me! Dating him is likes I am dating Sam! Nobody wants to date Sam! No offense, Cedes!"

Mercedes smiled at her.

"I would!" Kurt said. Quinn stared at him, surprised. "What? He has a body likes Greek statue and a sex god! I would date him!"

"Yeah, Kurt's right!" Tina chimed in, making them stared at her. "Mike has a great body too but let's be honest. Among all of them, Sam has the best body!" she shrugged nonchalantly. Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"Both of you are crazy! Don't ever let your husband and husband to-be hear that or else they would beat Sam" she said.

They spent the night talking and watching some musicals that Kurt had brought. After an impromptu karaoke session, all of them fall asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Mike groaned as he opened his eyes. He took in the surrounding and panic rushed through him when he didn't recognize his surroundings. Then, he noticed a painting of a black woman that looked exactly like Mercedes on the wall and a wave of relieve surged through his body. He was in Sam's apartment. He tried to get up but felt a burdened on the left side of his body. He felt something poking on leg and a light groaned. He lowered his head a bit and saw that it was Puck. He pushed him away from his body which made Puck jolted in surprised.

"Wha – owww!" Puck cried as he held his head and put his head on the fluffy bed. Mike would laugh at Puck's condition if his own head wasn't throbbing.

"Oh, great! You guys are awake!" Sam cheerfully said as he walked in to his room and saw that his two best friends were clutching their head together on his bed. He reached for a camera on his dresser and snapped pictures of them.

"As a keepsake!" he said when he saw Puck and Mike were shooting daggers at him.

"Why the hell did you look so fresh in the morning?" Puck grumbled. Sam grinned.

"First of all, I didn't drink as much as you guys. Second, it's not morning. It's already noon and both of you have about one hour to get rid of the hangover so that we can get ready for the rehearsal"

"Oh, shit! Tina would kill me if I'm late!" Mike muttered. Noticing the panic that started to rise in his friend, Sam handed him a cup of coffee that he had brought earlier. Mike gratefully took it and drank it.

* * *

Mercedes watched as the three men walked into the hall. Mike and Puck looked terrible while Sam looked refreshing. Noticing Puck and Mike's condition, she couldn't help but wondered what they did during the bachelor party. A wide smile appeared on her face when Sam walked toward her. He kissed her before she managed to say anything.

"I miss you" he said, giving her his trademark lopsided smile.

"Happy birthday, Sammy" she said, cupping his clean shaven face in her hands. Sam's smile grew wider as he wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her again.

"Thank you, baby. So, where's my present?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Mercedes brought his hand to his hair and played around with his hair. She leaned closer so that she could whisper it into his ear.

"I would give you your present today but it might interrupt with the wedding flow tomorrow and Tina might kill me for ruining her wedding. So, we're going to wait till the wedding over for your birthday present"

"That's mean I can expect something special?"

"It'll be the best time in your life" she whispered seductively as her hand trailed over his well built chest and she bit his earlobe. Sam groaned internally when she did that. His hand inch down toward her ass but before he managed to do anything, Quinn's loud voice stopped him.

"Okay, lovebirds! Break it! The rehearsal is going to start and the maid of honor and the best man are needed!"

Sam shot a dirty glare at his cousin as he and Mercedes broke free from their hug. Mercedes kissed his cheek and when to find Tina, leaving the two cousins alone. Quinn smirked when she noticed that he was glaring at her.

"What? I just saving you from giving a 'free show' for everyone" Quinn shrugged. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You just as horrible as your boyfriend" Sam muttered as he started to walk away. He stopped walking when he heard Quinn calling his name.

"You need to check on your condition first before joining everyone else" Quinn said, pointing at the bulge on his pants.

"Shut up, Quinny!" Sam retorted with a red face as he scurrying to the toilet, leaving Quinn who was laughing her heart out.

* * *

Tina woke up with a different sensation. Her stomach was flutter with nervousness and excitement. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she went to the kitchen. Mercedes smiled at her when she saw Tina walked in.

"Good morning Mrs. Chang!"

Tina grinned widely when she heard that. She went and hugged Mercedes.

"Oh, I'm going to be married in 4 hours!" she screamed excitedly. Mercedes laughed.

"Let's have breakfast and enjoy our quiet time before Kurt arrives!" she said as she put the pancakes on the plate.

* * *

Puck and Sam watched as Mike pacing in front of them. He had already changed into his black suits and was practicing his vow before he stopped and started pacing back and forth in the room. Sam and Puck looked at each other when Mike suddenly stopped pacing and stood fixed in front of them. Sam must admit that it was funny watching the ever calm Mike having a wedding jitters.

"I need to see Tina!" Mike blurted. Sam and Puck quickly stopped him before he managed to reach for the doorknob.

"No! It's bad luck to watch the bride before the wedding!" Sam yelled while Puck nodded furiously. Mike let out a heavy sigh.

"I need to go to the toilet!" he said. Puck and Sam exchanged looks and then looked at Mike.

"Sure. Let's go!" Puck said. Mike frowned at him.

"I'm going to accompany you to the toilet" Puck said. Mike huffed as he sat on the couch.

"Never mind" he muttered as he played with his fingers. The knock on the door made the three of them looked at it. They smiled when Mr. Chang walked into the room. Realizing that he wanted to say something to Mike, Puck and Sam excused themselves. Mr. Chang smiled as he looked at his only son.

"Nervous?"

Mike gave his father a small smile before nodded. Mr. Chang sat down beside Mike and chuckled lightly.

"I felt the same too on my wedding day" he said. He reached into his pocket and fished out a pocket watch. He handed it to Mike who took it with a confuse look.

"It is your grandfather's. He passed it to me on my wedding day and now it is my turn to pass it on to you. This watch represents a new beginning. Mike, you and Tina will start a new journey today and no matter what happen after this, you would always have each other. Starts a new chapter in your life together and withstand any hindrance together"

Mike opened the watch and saw a picture of his family in it.

"I put our family picture so that I can always remember the most important thing in my life. By doing so, every time I look at it, I knew that family is the most important – not money or anything else. It also supposed to remind you to treasure everything in your life and not taken anything for granted" Mr. Chang said and smiled at his son. Mike hugged his father and promised that he would treasure the gift forever.

* * *

Mike stood nervously at the altar, waiting for Tina to walk in. Sam was doing his best to make him relax. The organ player started to play the instrument and the flower girls walked in while throwing the flower petals on the carpet. They were followed with the bridesmaids. Sam's eyes went wide when he saw Mercedes. She looked stunning in her maid of honor's dress. Puck smacked Sam – throwing him out of his deep thought. Mike gasped when he saw Tina walked in with her father. Kurt definitely had done a great job with the dress because Tina looked spectacular in it.

"Take a good care of my daughter" David Cohen-Chang whispered to Mike before he went and took a place beside his wife. Mike reached for Tina's hands and the pastor started the ceremony.

"Michael Chang Jr. Do you take Tina Cohen-Chang as your lawfully wedded wife and be with him in happiness and in sorrow for the rest of your life?"

Mike smiled as stared into Tina's eyes that were covered with her veil. "I do"

"Tina Cohen-Chang, do you take Michael Chang Jr as your lawfully wedded husband and be with him in happiness and in sorrow for the rest of your life?"

"I do"

Mercedes and Sam stepped closer to the bride and groom and gave them their rings.

"Tina, you are everything to me. Ever since I've met you, you have made every day of my life more beautiful and meaningful. I cannot imagine myself with anybody else but you. This whole year – with you by my side is the best year of my life. Us is forever and I am intend to keep the promise" Mike said as he put the ring on Tina's finger.

"Mike, you are my soul mate and I've known it ever since the first date a year ago. You made me believe that happiness is for everyone and you brighten up my life ever since you grace it with your presence. You put up with my antics and my mood swings and time to time, you have proven that you are the best partner everyone could ask for. I am looking forward for starting a new chapter of my life with you by my side"

Tina slid the ring on Mike fingers and smiled at him. Mike rose up the veil and leaned in to kiss Tina when the pastor gave her cue.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Chang!"

* * *

On the way to the reception hall, Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her away from the crowd. Before she managed to say anything, he locked their lips together and kissed her until both of them were out of breath.

"Wow!" Mercedes muttered. Sam smiled.

"I want to do that ever since I saw you walked into the aisle in this sinfully red dress"

Sam was about to lean in for another kiss when Puck appeared out of nowhere and dragged him away.

"Let's go, loverboy! You need to prepare for your speech and Mike needs his best man!"

Mercedes giggled when she heard Sam groaned while cursing Puck.

"You and your girlfriend are really massive cockblockers!" Sam groaned as he walked toward his table. Puck said nothing but the shit-eating grin on his face told Sam that he did enjoy interrupting his Mercy's moment.

"Well, Quinn and I did get a strict instruction from Kurt to keep an eye on you and Mercedes and to quote Kurt; 'break away any type of behavior that would lead to Mercedes screaming and ruining her dress'"

Puck patted Sam's back as they settled on their seats.

"Relax, dude! Once Mike and Tina set sail on their honeymoon, you'll get your girl back!"

Sam chuckled. "You know, it is weird having this type of discussion with you considering that you used to chase after her"

"Well, I did like her before but now, I am a reform man. I only have my eyes on Quinn"

"As Quinn's cousin, I am really glad to hear that"

They both stopped talking when they heard the MC asking Mr. Cohen-Chang to start his speech. Tina smiled when her father talked about all the heartbreaks that he had witnessed her going through.

"After all the heartbreaks, I am thinking that maybe she finally realized that men do her no good. Then, she called and told me that she wanted me and her mother to meet someone. That moment, I knew that she had found someone new and I prayed to god that this guy would be someone that realized my daughter is special. When I first saw the way Mike looked at her, I knew that god had accepted my prayer and that my Tina had found her happiness. Mike, I entrusted my daughter to you and I hope that you will take a great care of her"

Mike nodded to Mr. Cohen-Chang and then smiled as he looked at his wife and kissed her. Kurt and Mercedes smiled as they watched how happy Tina was. Mercedes was beaming as she looked around and watched the smiles on everyone's faces. She grinned and playfully rolling her eyes when Sam winked at her whilst their eyes met. She saw that Sam stood up and ready to start his speech.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate the bride and groom. Mike is my best friend whom I've known ever since we were five years old. So, I won't exaggerate when I said that I know him like the back of my hand. Mike is a great guy but he is one of the guy who life is revolves around study and work. There's a point where Mama Chang came to me and asked if her son is gay because he seems to be ignoring all the girls that have been throwing themselves at him. Truth was, I myself didn't even sure if he's gay or not"

The crowd laughed while Mike's face was red. Tina laughed when he tried to hide behind her shoulder.

"Then, after years of flying solo, he told me about this girl that he met and it was the first time that I ever heard Mike Chang talked about girl animatedly. He introduced me to Tina and liked Mr. Cohen-Chang had said earlier, the way he looked at her told everybody that he loves her. Tina, I knew that you would take a good care of him. Mike, congratulation again, buddy! I was right years ago when I said that among the three of us, you would the first one to tie the knot. To Tina and Mike and their happiness!" Sam said as he raised his champagne glass, followed by everyone.

* * *

Mercedes walked toward Sam who had just finished talking with Mr. and Mrs. Chang. She put her hand on his back. He turned around and smiled at her.

"I miss you" he mumbled as he pulled her into a hug. "Did the cockblockers leave already? I don't want Quinn or Puck interrupts us again"

Mercedes giggled as she nodded. "It just us. Everybody had gone home already"

Sam smiled as he stared at her. "So, what are we waiting for? We should go home and if I remember correctly, someone promised me a birthday celebration once the wedding is over"


	12. Chapter 12

Do not own Glee! Although I do wish I own Sam Evans ;P

* * *

As soon as they reached her apartment, Mercedes had left Sam in the living room and went into her bedroom with a strict instruction; telling Sam to not entered until she called him. Once she got into her room, she started to undress and change into the sexy nightgown that Kurt had helped her chose when they accompanied Tina to find something sexy for her wedding night. Then, she put on her silk robe, loosely tied it around her waist before she settled herself on her bed.

* * *

Sam was restless. He was curious with what Mercedes had planned for him but he couldn't wait to touch her either. They hadn't been intimate for two weeks and it really felt like torture. He was ready to charge into her room when he heard her calling for him in a low sultry voice. He walked toward the door and opened it slowly. His eyes went wide when he saw her sitting in the middle of her bed with her silk robe in a very provocative position. Sam gulped when he noticed that she was still wearing that blood red stiletto that she had on earlier. His dick twitched when he saw the hint of her red lace bra through the see through nightgown that her robe didn't cover.

"Happy birthday, baby. I am your present" Mercedes said in the low sultry voice that never failed to make his dick twitch. Sam quickly went to the bed and assaulted her lips.

"This is definitely the best present ever!" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. His hands roaming on her body before he pulled the robe's strap and fully exposed her in the see through nightgown. He caught her lips for another kiss. Mercedes brought her hands toward Sam's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Once all the button had come off, she pushed the shirt away and her hands roamed around his abs. Sam groaned when she playfully pinched his nipple. Sam took off her nightgown and started working on her bra. He pulled them away once he had managed to unclasp it. His big hands palmed her breasts. He brought his fingers to play around with her nipples. Sam grinned when he heard her breath hitched when he pinched her chocolate nipples. He trailed kisses on her neck and at her cleavage before sucking her right nipple. Mercedes whimpered when he started to suck her left nipple. She could feel his finger trailing down her body – moving toward her crotch. She groaned when she felt Sam's finger stroke on her soaked underwear.

"Baby, you are soaking wet" he whispered. His finger was rubbing along her panties. When Sam felt like he had teased her enough, he removed her underwear and parted her legs apart with his knee. He peppered kisses along her body and licked her bellybutton. When he reached her thigh, he sucked on the flesh, leaving his mark there. He pushed one finger into her core.

"More" Mercedes uttered in between her moan. Listening to it, Sam complied and put in another finger. Mercedes moaned louder when she felt his tongue licking her clit. She whimpered when Sam removed his fingers. Before she managed to complain, Sam had licked her outer lips prior to pushing his tongue into her core. She gripped on the sheet when she felt the sensation. Sam knew that she was close when he felt her body trembled. His thumb started to play with her clit, adding some pressure onto it. He hummed into her pussy and he smirked when he heard she cried out his name. Sam greedily sucked all of her essence. He looked into her eyes with a wide smile before he attacked her lips again – letting her tasted her own essence. Mercedes' hand moved toward his pants and began massaging the bulge, making Sam groaned.

"Mercy, I'm going to come in my pants if you didn't stop"

She looked at him and playfully bit lower lips and chuckled as she undid his belt. She locked her eyes with his as she bit the zipper and slowly pulled it down. Sam nearly come when he saw it. He never saw his girlfriend so bold and he really enjoyed it. A groan escaped his lips when he felt Mercedes' grip on his cock. She started to lick it and Sam's eyes were closed as he let out another groan.

"Sammy, I need you to open your eyes and looked at me" she whispered. Sam complied and slowly opened his eyes. He watched as she sucked on his big cock. He bit his lower lip when he saw her playing with her clitoris while doing it. That image of her playing with herself was enough to send him over the edge and he exploded in her mouth. Mercedes swallowed all of his release.

"God, baby! I miss your mouth!" Sam said as he crashed their lips together. Mercedes smirked as she pulled him on the bed.

"We're not finish yet" she said seductively as she straddling him. Sam's hands roamed on her body and stopped at her ass. He played with her ass before he moved his hands to palm her breasts. His dick jolted when it made contact with her vagina.

"Oh, someone is ready to play again" she whispered playfully as she bit his earlobe. Sam whimpered in reply. His cock was fully ready and as he was about to grab her waist and turned her around, she swatted his hands. Mercedes took the golden wrap condom in her drawer and put it on his cock.

"Mercy -," his couldn't finish his word when Mercedes held his cock and aligned it to her entrance. The view of his cock slowly penetrating her vagina and the look of ecstasy on her face was something that he would always remember.

"Oh, Sammy! You have no idea how I miss having you inside of me" Mercedes moaned as she started to move. Sam began to thrust his hip upward as she moved on top of him. With her fuck me stiletto, she was truly the image of his goddess. He watched as her breasts jiggled every time she moved before he took each of the bountiful flesh into his hand and massaged them. Mercedes' moan became louder when Sam rubbed his thumb on both of her nipples. He raised his body and started to suck her nipple while his hand went down and played with her clitoris.

"I'mgonnacum!" Mercedes yelled as she felt the familiar sensation at the pit of her stomach.

"Me too, baby. Let's cum together" Sam said while still sucking her nipple. His finger was circling her clit. He fastened his thrusts and a moment later, they cum as they shouted each other's name.

* * *

Mercedes woke up feeling sore. After the first round last night, they went on for two more round before both of them fell asleep due to the exhaustion. Then, she woke up around midnight when she felt Sam's tongue licking her sex which led to another round of love making. All in all, they had made love for five times with the latest one was when she woke up around three in the morning, feeling horny and decided to attack the little Sammy that had been poking her. She smiled as she looked at Sam's serene face. She carefully lifted his arm that had been on her waist and put it on the bed before she left the bed. She was on a mission and she needed to do it before Sam woke up. She reached for Sam's shirt which was on the floor and put it on. After she had washed her face and brushed her teeth, she went to the kitchen and took all the ingredients that she needed to make breakfast. Opting for pancakes, she started working on the batter. Once the pancakes were ready, she began to fry the bacon and made sunny side egg for both of them. She opened her fridge and took the bottle of chocolate syrup in it. She took a deep breath as she stared at the pancake that she had put in the plate.

"It's a matter of taking a risk" she said as she begin to scribble some words with the chocolate.

* * *

Sam rolled on the bed and woke up when he realized that Mercedes wasn't sleeping beside him. He went to wash his face and rinsed his mouth before putting on his boxer and grabbed a t-shirt that was in his drawer that Mercedes had made for him. The smell of pancakes and bacon that wafted through the house made his stomach grumbled. He smiled when he saw Mercedes in the kitchen, clad in his shirt and nothing else. God, his shirt never looked that sexy! He slowly advancing toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"God, woman! You look so sexy!" he grumbled as he rested his head on her.

"Good morning to you too, sleepyhead" Mercedes chuckled. "Breakfast is ready. I hope you hungry because I made lots of pancakes"

"I am starving!" he said as he took the plate which contained bacon and egg to the dining table. Sam frowned when he saw the plates which contained a pancake on the table. He put the plate in his hand on the table and carefully examined the written words on the pancake. He looked at the pancake and then at Mercedes who was biting her lower lip as she watched him from the kitchen. She was playing with her fingers – a gesture that she always did whenever she was nervous.

"Do you really mean it?" he asked. Mercedes nodded her head. Before she managed to say anything, Sam was walking toward her and took her in his arms. He lifted her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Mercy!" he screamed as he kissed her once again. He rested his temple on hers and whispered the three magic words. "I love you"

"I love you too, Sammy!"

He was grinning widely as he stared into her hazel eyes. "This is definitely the best birthday ever!"

* * *

Kurt's eyes were on the couple ever since they walked into the boutique. He noticed that there's something wrong with the way Mercedes was walking. His eye-brows rising as he noticed the bliss looks on Sam's face and his wide grin. The large hickey on Mercedes' neck that was barely being covered by her scarf confirmed everything that he had thought.

"Hey, Kurt! Sorry that we're late! Something came up" Mercedes said in a raspy voice. An eye-brow rising again as he heard the raspy voice.

"You lost your voice? Did you guys have a sex marathon last night?"

Sam's face was turning as red as tomato while Mercedes was blushing. Kurt laughed. "I knew it! Cedes, you were limping and this BSG over here was grinning like a fool! Plus, the massive hickey that he always left on your neck! Everything about you two was screaming I had a sexathon last night!"

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled but her voice coming out more like a whispered. Kurt giggled as he watched the embarrassed couple in front of him.

"God, Tina would have a blast if she knows about this!" he said while still laughing. He fished his iPhone from his back pocket and started to typed something but before he managed to finish, Mercedes had took his phone from him.

"No texting Tina on her honeymoon unless it is important or an emergency!" she said as strict as she could with a hoarse voice. Kurt pouted as he crossed his hands and brought them to his chest.

"You and Sam had a sexathon is an important matter!"

"Why the hell is my sex life so amusing to you?"

"Because, nobody would ever imagine that the woman who had been going on about men are jerk and relationship is a mess for her whole life is having all type of _kinky_ _sex_ with her sexy ass boyfriend!"

"We're not having kinky sex!" Mercedes screamed. Sam, who was listening to their banter, grinned when he heard about kinky sex. Their last night's 'escapades' were not kinky but he sure did fantasize about Mercedes tying his hands on the headboard and having her ways with him. It would be amazing, he thought.

Mercedes and Kurt looked at Sam who was sporting a grin resembled to that creepy cat's grin in Alice in Wonderland. Knowing what was going on in his boyfriend's mind, she slapped his hand – making him coming out of his reverie.

"You need to get your mind out of the gutter!" she snapped before taking Kurt's hand and disappeared to his office.

* * *

Sam was surprised when Mercedes told him that she had agreed for a double date with Quinn and Puck. They were having late lunch at a café near the boutique. He put down his fork and knife as he stared at her.

"Since when did you and my nosy cousin have become close?" he asked.

"She is one of the bridesmaids and I like Quinn. She's smart and funny"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't know who the girl that you just describe is. The Quinn that I know is nosy and crazy. Besides, I thought you're not fond of Puck?"

This time, it was Mercedes who was rolling her eyes.

"I use to dislike him but now that I've seen how he is around Quinn, I think he is quite nice. Why did you seem like you don't want to do this?"

"It's not like I don't want to – but isn't it weird? Going on double date with my cousin and one of my best friends"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulder. "I don't think so. Come on! It would be fun! Quinn said that she has everything plan already! Besides, it's not like we don't know each other"

Sam smiled when he saw the enthusiasm that Mercedes had in convincing him to join the double date plan with Quinn and Puck.

"I never once said that we shouldn't go. I was just curious how you and Quinn become close. Of course I'll go with you. I will follow you to wherever you go, be it the moon or the end of the universe" he said as he took her hand and kiss it.

"I am flatter despite the corniness amount of your words!" she said, laughing.

"Hey! It's romantic!" Sam playfully retorted. He leaned in and kissed her. He really was glad that Mercedes didn't shy away from all the affections that he expressed in public anymore. He truly felt like they finally were having a _real_ relationship – not a _closeted_ one anymore.

* * *

So, I do hope that the smut part is at least decent. My sex's experience is the one that I've read through fanfiction, which mean that I've no idea what I've written.

Thank you for reading and reviewing ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for reading and reviewing this fic!

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam watched Mercedes who was applying her lipstick. His girlfriend had put on a purple dress with a deep V-line on the neck and a black stiletto which reminded Sam of the fuck me red stiletto that Mercedes had worn for him. He stood up and slowly advancing toward her. Sam put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He rested his chin on her head as his emerald eyes stared into their reflections on the mirror.

"You look amazing" he whispered. Mercedes smiled.

"You look _really_ stunning that I don't want people to see you. We should call Quinn and cancel the plan"

"Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed and turned to look at him. "No! We've promised them"

Mercedes chuckled when she saw that Sam was pouting. She got up from her seat and pinched his cheek. "You are adorable when sulking" she teased and then she went back to put her earrings. Once done, she looked at the still sulking Sam.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"I already told you. You look amazing that I want to lock us in the room. I am 100% sure that the dress will look _better_ on the _floor_" Sam smirked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you think about?"

"My mind seems to be heading toward the sex direction every time I'm with you" Sam wiggled his eyebrows and gave her his trademark crooked smile. Mercedes smiled as she patted his broad chest.

"Well, tonight you need to get your mind out of the gutter" she whispered and took her clutch on the bed. Noticing that Sam hadn't made an effort to move, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

When Sam and Mercedes arrived at the restaurant, Quinn and Puck were already there. Sam groaned when he saw that the couple was sucking each other's lips when the waiter led them to their table.

"Come on, guys! I didn't agree to this so that I could watch you suck each other's face!" he said while holding a chair for Mercedes before settling himself beside her. Mercedes giggled when she saw Sam's sour face.

"Whatever, dude! I can do whatever I want to my girl! Hey, Cedes!" Puck said, nodding his head toward Mercedes. Mercedes was surprised when Puck didn't address her with 'sexy mama'.

"Sam threatened to kill me if I ever call you 'sexy mama' again" Puck explained when he noticed the shocked expression on Mercedes' face. She gasped as she looked at Sam.

"Nobody can give you some erotic nicknames except me" he said nonchalantly.

"He might not look like it but Sam is a jealous monster" Quinn said, chuckling while Puck nodded. "He's scary when he's jealous" he added. Sam shrugged as if it was not a big deal.

"So, what are we having? Maybe I'll order some steak. What do you want, Mercy?" he asked, smiling when he looked at her.

"Salad?"

Sam frowned. "How about chicken? I heard that their grilled chicken chop is delicious. Besides, salad is not a _real_ food"

Mercedes shook her head and wanted to stick with her salad but Sam's intense stare told her that he won't allow it. Puck and Quinn who noticed the whole exchange looked at each other and agreed to not saying anything. Puck decided to get the lamb chop while Quinn settled on the grilled chicken chop, which startled Mercedes.

"You _actually_ eat?" she asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Quinn asked, chuckling.

"It's weird to see that a girl like you _actually_ eats food. I was thinking that you might order the salad too"

"Sam was right you know. A salad is not a real food. If I want to order salads, I'll make it at home. Besides, the grilled chicken chop is amazing!"

Sam, who noticed the uneasiness in Mercedes, leaned toward her.

"We split the chicken. You don't have to eat all of it" he whispered. She looked at him and saw that he was smiling at her. His eyes told her that he understood her dilemma. She smiled back and nodded.

"So, we decided on what we're going to have?" Puck asked. He called the waiter after they nodded. Once the waiter came, they gave their order. Quinn surprised Mercedes again when she ordered cheesecake for dessert.

"Do you want to share dessert? I want the chocolate cake but the tiramisu looks good too" Sam said. _Geez, how the hell did he maintain his figure?_ Mercedes thought. She wanted to skip dessert but Sam's puppy eyes made her nodded instead of shaking her head.

"Great! We'll have the chocolate cake and tiramisu for dessert!" Sam told the waiter with a wide smile.

"You such a kid!" Quinn said once the waiter left their table. Sam ignored his cousin as he asked Puck about their Vegas trip last weekend. He frowned when he noticed the sly smirk that Puck was wearing as he looked at Quinn.

"Okay, spill! What did you hide from us?" Sam said. Quinn was smiling as she showed them the ring on her finger. Mercedes gasped.

"He proposed?" she asked excitedly. Quinn shook her head. A realization hit Sam. He stared at the couple.

"You guys eloped?!"

Quinn and Puck nodded. "We didn't really plan on getting married. It was a family trip. We're just going to spend a nice weekend with Beth and then out of the blue, he asked me if I want to get married and I said yes" Quinn explained excitedly.

"Did mom and dad know about this?" Sam asked. His tone was cold in Mercedes opinion. She wanted to ask about Beth but stopped when she noticed the stern look on Sam's face. He was staring intently at Quinn and Puck.

"Yes. We told them when we came back from Vegas" Quinn said. She noticed that Sam wasn't please with the news.

"Sam, I know that this is too sudden but I do think that it was the right time. Besides, Beth was with us and she was happy that her mommy and daddy are finally together" Puck said. Sam said nothing. His focus was on his cousin.

"What about your dream wedding, Quinny? The one that you've been planning since you were 15? I thought you want a grand wedding where you get to wear the most beautiful wedding dress and walk down the aisle?"

"Sam, it was a childhood's dream. It's all doesn't matter anymore. All I want is to be together with Puck and Beth and be a real family!"

"I knew that this whole date is a bad idea!" Sam said as he stood and left the restaurant. Mercedes gasped with his sudden move. She looked at Quinn who was now crying on Puck's shoulder.

"I'll talk to him. He might be shocked right now. By the way, congratulations guys!" Mercedes said. She went and hugged Quinn before took her clutch and exited the restaurant.

* * *

Mercedes looked around, looking for Sam once she was out of the restaurant. To her dismay, there was no sign of him. She noticed that his car wasn't there either.

"Oh no! he didn't just leave me here!" Mercedes grumbled as she searched for her phone. "Oh, you stupid, emotional BSG!" she cursed as she searched for his name in her phone. She heard a car's horn and lifted her eyes from her phone. She groaned when she saw that it was Sam – honking at her. She quickly walked to the car and got into it. None of them said anything as Sam drove aimlessly around the town. He stopped at a sandwich deli and bought two sandwiches for them.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Mercedes asked. She hated the silence that was enveloping them. Besides, she knew that if she didn't say anything, Sam won't start talking because he won't talk when he was angry. She looked at him but he was still being quiet. Sam had stopped at a park and parked his car there. Then, he wordlessly got off the car and when to open the passenger's door. Mercedes stood out with their sandwiches and drinks that Sam had bought earlier. They walked to the nearby bench and sat on it.

"I don't understand why you got so mad at them?" she asked. Sam let out an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his face. Mercedes stared at him and gasped when she realized something.

"You don't think Puck is the right guy for her!" she said. Sam sighed again. Mercedes was frowning. She was confused, to be honest.

"But why? If you don't like them together, why don't you just be honest to them?"

"Well, they've been on and off since high school and I don't think they'll last forever. Although he seemed to change these last few months, part of me still think that someday, he might fuck up again and hurt her"

Mercedes took his hand and squeezed it. "I can't say anything about Puck but I knew that Quinn loves him. The way she talked about him told me that she really loves him and he does make her happy"

"I'll understand if they want to get married but can't they do it properly? Quinn is like a sister to me. She's been living with us ever since her father kicked her out of the house when she pregnant with Beth. I've been listening to her dream wedding's story since we were 15 and suddenly, instead of her grand wedding, she got a ceremony in Vegas which nobody knows about! When her father kicked her out of the house, I vowed that I would be with her in every big event in her life. How can he let her married without her family?! Every woman deserves to have her wedding dream!"

"Sam, I know that you hurt but as her family, you need to accept the fact that they were married with an open heart. They were in love and like Quinn had said, the only important thing is that she had Puck and her daughter with her. You do know that you are overreacting, right?"

Sam nodded. "But I need to get out of there or else – I would punch Puck's face for making a stupid and hasty decision like that!"

Mercedes chuckled. "Well, thanks to your crazy emotion, instead of some fancy dinner, we get sandwiches" she said as she handed him his sandwich. Sam chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise" he said, smiling as he watched her bit her sandwich.

"I didn't know that Quinn and Puck have a child together" Mercedes muttered thoughtfully. As far as she remembered, Quinn didn't mention anything about her daughter.

"She got pregnant when she was 16. Somehow, she and Puck had ended in a drunken and unprotected sex. They don't really talk about her. It's like a sore topic for both of them. Quinn – she decided to give her daughter for an adoption since she was just 16 when Beth was born. Puck was against the decision but she stubbornly stick with it because she believed that it was the best for her. That was part of the reason behind their on and off relationship"

"Adoption? But she said that their daughter is with them"

"Two years ago, Beth's adopted parents died in a plane crash. After she heard the news, Quinn decided to take her back and with Mike's help, she managed to get the custody. It's not an action that she was proud of so, she doesn't talk about it. She usually let people know about it by themselves"

"Well, knowing the whole story, I don't think it's wrong for them to elope. They had their daughter back and they are together again. It just natural to make their family official. I think that what Noah had in his mind when he proposed to Quinn"

Sam side-eyed her. "Why did you side with Puck?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking anyone side! But I do see his reason for doing it. Both Noah and Quinn want to be a real family. Besides, they love each other! There's nothing wrong with that and by doing so, Beth would be really happy because her parents are married now"

"Okay, you have a point there. But, there's a proper way of doing things!" Sam retorted. He wiped his face and sighed as he looked at her with a frown.

"Why the hell did we're having a fight because of them?" he asked.

"Because you are an emotional mess" Mercedes muttered. There was a hint of irritation in her voice and tone. Sam chuckled.

"Well, no matter how messy I am, you still love me" he teased.

"Unfortunately, I do" she said, trying to sound annoyed but the smile on her face totally failed her. Sam held her chin and turned her to face him. He then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

Mercedes walked into her office after having lunch with Kurt and Tina, who just coming back from her honeymoon. She frowned when she saw a small box on her desk. There was a small card on it. She took it and smiled as she read it.

_A special cheesecake for someone really special._

_It also as a compensation for ruining last night's dinner._

_Love,_

_Your 'messy' man._

She reached for her phone in her purse and before she managed to dial Sam's number, her assistant walked in and gave her three red roses.

"Someone left this for you" she said before excusing herself. Mercedes took the roses and looked at the card.

_I love you, my Chocolate Goddes,_

_Your BSG_

Mercedes chuckled as she read the note. She settled herself on her chair and began dialing Sam's number.

* * *

Mike was shocked when he saw Puck and Quinn in his office. He noticed the gloomy look on Quinn's face and for once, Puck seemed _quiet_.

"Okay, what happened?" Mike asked as he settled himself across them. Quinn began telling him everything about their ordeal and Sam's acceptance to the news.

"So, he's been ignoring you?" Mike asked. Quinn nodded. He turned to look at Puck and smack his head – startling both of them.

"Owww! Dude, what the –," Puck said as he rubbed his bald head.

"That for making a stupid and a hasty decision. Honestly, I don't blame Sam for being mad – although he did overreacting a bit. Think about it. He is your best friend and your cousin – the one who had been through a lot with you, Quinn. He was offended because you guys got married behind his back and then took a week to tell him! To tell you the truth, I am a bit offended too! We're best friends! You should tell us about this!"

"We know and we do feel guilty about it. This is the first time I saw him getting really mad and frankly, it did scare me" Puck said.

"Do you think he'll forgive us?" Quinn asked. She seemed really upset. Mike gave her a small smile.

"Of course he would. Just give him some time. He'll come around. Besides, I am pretty sure that Cedes had knocked some sense into his mind already"

* * *

Sam was surprised when he arrived at his apartment and saw that Mercedes was waiting for him. He smiled widely as he fastened his steps toward her and hugged her before kissing her senselessly.

"You should just wait for me in the apartment" he said.

"I was on my way inside when I saw your car. So, I decided to just wait for you here"

They walked into the building and Mercedes waited as Sam unlocked the door and opened it.

"After you, lovely" Sam said, smiling as he motioned for her to get into the house. Mercedes chuckled and shook her head. Once they were inside, Sam closed the door and slumped himself on the couch – beside Mercedes. He rested his head on her thighs.

"Hard day at work?" she asked as she played with his hair. Sam nodded. He really liked it every time she played with his hair.

"You didn't tell me the reason you are here" he said in almost whisper tone.

"Well, since you baked me cheesecake, I was thinking that I would return the favor by cooking you dinner"

Sam opened his eyes and stared directly into her eyes, above him. He jumped out of her thighs – looking excited like a little kid as he beamed at her.

"Let's go!"

Mercedes frowned at him in confusion. "Sammy, I said that I'll _cook_ the dinner"

"I know. We need to go grocery shopping since I have nothing in the fridge except for some cheese"

She sighed as she held out her hand toward him. Sam grinned as he pulled her up from the couch.

"Our first shopping trip! I'm going to put it in my diary!" he said giddily. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You're a crazy!"

"Yeah, but you're love it"

She smiled sheepishly. "That I do"

* * *

Please don't kill me for ruining the double date! This idea about Quick eloping came out of the blue and I decided to just include it. Mainly because I love writing some being so emotional ;p

Next chapter: Mike tried to talk with Sam and helps Quick.


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Mercedes and Sam went to the nearest grocery store. Sam pushed the trolley with one hand while he reached for Mercedes' hand with the other. He gave her a smile when she looked at him with an amused expression.

"So, what do you want to eat tonight?" she asked while looking at the broccoli.

"You"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Last time I checked, I am not a food"

"But you are _more_ delicious than any food that I've ever have"

Mercedes was blushing when she heard it. "Flattering will get you nowhere, Mr. Evans" she retorted, rolling her eyes for the second times.

"It's worth a try" Sam shrugged as he slid his arm around her waist and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek. She chuckled as his silliness. They walked around the store, taking everything that they wanted since Sam didn't make a list of the things that he needed.

"We just take anything that we want. It is an easy step that I always practice every time I shop for grocery" he said nonchalantly when Mercedes berating him for not making a list. Mercedes rolled her eyes when Sam reached to take five packets of Cool Ranch Dorritos.

"I seriously don't know how you manage to keep your body with all the things that you eat" she grumbled. Sam grinned.

"It's a secret, baby" he whispered while wiggling his eyebrows. Mercedes shook her head and walked toward the cashier. Just when they were nearing the cashier, Sam shouted that he had forgotten to take some milk and quickly ran to take it.

"This is why you need to make a list, Sammy!" she said once he had gotten back with two cartons of milks. Sam just gave her a guilty grin as they took all their things and put them on the counter.

* * *

Once they got home from grocery shopping, Sam quickly brought everything to the kitchen and they began put every single thing that they had bought into its places. All the time of doing so, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of how domestic they were being at the moment.

"Why are you grinning? What is going on in your dirty little mind?" Mercedes asked. Sam shot a hurt look.

"My mind is perfectly pure!" he playfully retorted. Mercedes snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going to believe that" she said as she put his cornflakes into the cabinet. Finished with everything, Mercedes took an apron and put it on her. She was ready to start cooking.

"Do you need any help?" Sam asked. She shook her head. Sam shrugged as he went to the living room. He wanted to play some game but remembered that he hadn't shower yet.

"Honey, if you need me, I'm in the shower. You are welcome to join me!" Sam shouted as he walked toward his room. Mercedes chuckled and shook her head at his silliness as she continued her works in the kitchen.

* * *

After they had their dinner, Mercedes and Sam sat on the couch, cuddling as they watched a movie. She contemplating whether to ask Sam about Quinn and Puck but decided against it when every time she said Quinn's name, Sam seemed to change the topic. She learned a new thing about Samuel Patrick Evans, which stubborn.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked, startling her.

"I just learn a new thing about you" she said. Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked at her suspiciously.

"_Really?_ Do tell, Miss Jones"

"You are stubborn" she said with a straight face – as if Sam was a kid and she was his mother who was telling him off for being naughty. Sam laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've been told that a lot. I guess that is the only dire point that you could find about me?" He asked with his patented jerk smirk that always made Mercedes confused either to slap him or kissed him senselessly.

"Nah, there is another bad point for you, Mr. Evans"

"Oh, really?"

Mercedes nodded. "You are a pervert who can't keep your hands to yourself" she said as she caught his hand which had been trailing on her thigh. Sam gave her his Evans' special smile and leaned toward her neck, nuzzling it.

"I blame you for it, Ms. Jones. You are so sexy that I cannot help myself but to touch you every time we are together" he whispered as he licked the back of her ear which making her moaned.

"Every time I am with you, every single part of my body wants to be with you. It's like you had put a smile on them" he whispered and she could feel his hand under her blouse, slowly making it ways to her breast. Mercedes moaned became louder when she felt Sam nipping on her collarbone and she felt him unclasped her bra. His large hands were playing with her breasts, massaging them. She groaned when Sam pinched her nipple. His lips trailing every space on her face before stopped at her plump lips and pulled them for a breathtaking kiss.

"Stay" he whispered and Mercedes nodded. Her eyes were full of lust and love and she could see the same reflect in Sam's green orbs. Early morning meeting be damned.

* * *

Sam was shocked when he saw Mike walked into his office. He knew that Mike and Tina had come back from their honeymoon since Mercedes told him that she had went out for lunch with Tina. Sam immediately got up and hugged his best friend.

"Nice mark!" Mike commented when he noticed the large mark on his neck which looked quite new. A blush crept onto Sam's face as he tried to adjust his collar to cover the mark. Mike smirked when he saw that Sam's face and ears were deep red.

"What brings you here?" Sam asked.

"Can't a bro come and visit his best friend? Besides, I haven't seen you in weeks. So, lunch?"

Sam smiled and nodded. He took his coat and both of them walked out of his office. They decided to just go to the Japanese restaurant which situated across the road.

"So… Quinn and Puck came to see me yesterday" Mike started the conversation after the waiter had put their orders on the table and left. Sam put down his sushi and looked at Mike. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess they told you everything?"

Mike put one California roll in his mouth, munching while nodding.

"To tell you the truth, I did smack Puck's head after he told me" he said after swallowing his food. Sam wanted to say something but Mike cut him. "But I do think you are overreacting. Cedes told me everything"

Sam narrowed his eyes toward him when he heard Mercedes' name. Mike, who noticed the looks smiled.

"I called her to ask if she had talked to you about it since Quinn told me that she was there when they told you about their marriage. Cedes told me that you don't think that Puck is the best choice for Quinn. I thought you were okay with their relationship?"

Sam sighed. He raked his hair with hand as he looked at Mike.

"I like Puck. I mean, I won't be his friend if I don't like him but – Quinn and he – they were like toxic to each other. They've been on and off ever since Puck impregnated her. Besides, every relationship that he had, always ended up with him cheating on his girls"

"Okay, you have a point. But, you need to remember that Puck never cheated whenever he was with Quinn. On the contrary, he cheated on other girls with Quinn. Every relationship that he had was never working out because in the end, he went back to Quinn. The same goes to Quinny. They love each other and you need to accept that. Besides, you're not her father, Sam"

"I know! But Quinn is like a sister to me. We are like twins – always be there for each other ever since we were 15! Then, out of the blue, they came back and told me that they eloped! To make it worse, they told me A WEEK after that! Puck was lucky that I didn't kick his bony ass!"

"Okay, calm down! I understand your feeling. They should tell us but the deed was done. They were married and there's nothing we can do about it except praying for their happiness and get ready to kill Puck if he hurt Quinn. Come on, man! Quinn was crying when I saw her yesterday. Take your stubborn head out of your ass and congratulate them. Yes, it was a hasty decision but they are happy and you need to deal with it"

Sam pouted and huffed. He hated it whenever he knew that Mike was right. Mike chuckled when he noticed Sam's reaction.

"Stop being a baby, Samuel Patrick Evans. Ma Evans won't be happy to know that her adult son was acting like a baby"

Sam rolled his eyes when he heard Mike calling his full name. "Did you tell my mom about this?"

Mike shook his head. "Quinn did. Serve you right for being an asshole toward her. Besides, Ma Evans tried to call you last night but you didn't answer your phone. That's why she called me"

Sam grinned when he remembered last night's event. He did hear his phone ringing but Mercedes' mouth was around his cock and his sole focus was on how good her mouth made him feels. Mike rolled his eyes when he saw the dreamy look on Sam. He threw a napkin at him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" he said. Sam blushed as he threw the napkin back at Mike.

"Whatever you were thinking, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the mark on your neck" Mike grinned and then laughed at Sam when his cheeks turned redder.

* * *

Mike looked at the five pairs of eyes that were staring at him. He explained everything to them and looked at them expectantly – waiting for any type of responses. To his surprise, Tina and Kurt squealed while Mercedes and Blaine just shook their head at the two.

"So, he _did_ realize that he was acting like a baby?" Mercedes asked. Mike nodded.

"He knew that he shouldn't act like that but Sam Evans is stubborn. Besides, he was ashamed with his outburst"

Mercedes chuckled. "I knew it! That's why he always changed the subject when I mention Quinn"

"So any idea to help Sam reconcile with Puck and Quinn?" Mike asked.

"Well, we can make some sort of gathering and invite everybody. When Sam sees them, he cannot run away and he has to face them" Tina suggested. Mike's face light up at his wife's suggestion. He kissed her.

"Baby, you're brilliant! We could organize another barbecue!"

"Great! Cedes, please asks Sam to bake his fabulous cheesecake again!" Blaine said. Mercedes chuckled.

"Oh, yes! That delicious cheesecake!" Kurt added, giddily.

"I'll make sure to tell him. So, when will this event take place?" she asked, looking at Mike and Tina.

"This weekend seems perfect. Saturday" Tina decided.

* * *

Sam stared at Mercedes. _Suspiciously_. If she didn't know better, she swore that he knew about their plan to let him meeting with Puck and Quinn.

"Barbecue?" he asked, narrowing his eyes toward her. She nodded. _Oh, Mercedes! You are a terrible liar! Don't look at his eyes. Anywhere but those beautiful green orbs_, she chanted internally.

"Yeah. Mike and Tina decided to throw a barbecue party – since – urm – they just got back from their honeymoon"

"Really?" Sam asked. He noticed that Mercedes seemed fidgety and his hunch told him that there's something wrong with the sudden mention of gathering, considering that Mike said nothing about it when they met for lunch two days ago.

"Yes! Well – I'm going to shower!" Mercedes said and quickly left to Sam's room. She didn't know why she decided to stop by Sam's apartment. She should have texted him about the gathering because she knew that he would suspect something with the sudden gathering. Sam raised his eyebrows as he watched Mercedes weird behavior.

* * *

Mercedes, who was just finished showering, stood still in Sam's room. She knew that he knew they had planned something and her being so fidgety about it didn't help either. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Mercedes opened Sam's wardrobe and took one of his shirt. She put it on without bothering to put on her bra and panties. There's only one thing that would distract Sam Evans and Mercedes knew the best way to use it. She looked at her reflection on the mirror and smirked.

Sam finally figured out the reason behind the sudden gathering at Mike and Tina's house. He was about to get up from the couch when he saw her – clad in _nothing but his white shirt_, hair wet from the shower. Sam gulped down and he felt his cock twitched in his pants. His eyes were wide as they raked her body. He groaned as he pulled her toward him. Without wasting any time, he ravished her mouth. Fingers trailing every single part of her luscious body.

"You like it, huh?" Mercedes whispered huskily as she nipped on Sam's collarbone. He groaned in reply and she knew that she got him right where she wanted. Sam liked it every time she decided to take control and it really turned him on.

"Very much" he whispered hoarsely as he bit her lower lip. He groaned when he saw her nipples poke through her shirt.

"Fuck baby! You didn't put on your bra" he said as he massaged her breasts and teased her nipples through the shirt. Mercedes groaned.

"You like it, huh? You like it when I play with your nipples" he whispered into her ear with his sex tone and Mercedes felt her clitoris pulsating. She felt wetter every time Sam whispered some dirty things into her ears.

"Baby, I want you inside me" she gasped as she felt her fingers trailing on her body.

"Your wish is my command, honey" he whispered as he slipped two fingers into her wet core. Mercedes whimpered as she felt her thumb on her clit. Sam felt her body trembled and he knew that she was close. He put a pressure on her clitoris and fastened his speed as he thrust his fingers into her. He licked her spot behind her ear and she come as she yelled his name. Mercedes slumped her body again Sam as he felt her release sliding through his hand. Sam pulled out his finger, smirked at her as he licked his fingers cleaned. Watching the trail of her cum on his lips, Mercedes crashed their lips together. Sam was about to push Mercedes so that she would be lying down on her back when he heard the door opened. Two middle aged blonde couple walked inside the room and gasped as they took in the scene in front of them. Sam gasped in horror as he recognized them. He stood straight as he pulled Mercedes up and hid her behind him.

"Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed in shock. Mercedes gasped and immediately took off to the master bedroom to change her clothes. This is definitely not the way she had envisioned when she met his parents. This is the third time people caught them in an obscene position. She was fuming at Sam for not locking the door. She would smack him once his parents were gone.

"Mom! Dad! What brought you here?" Sam asked as he reached for the small pillow on the couch and covered his crotch. He could hear his father cleared his throat.

"Well, sorry for intruding on your moment. Next time you want to do something, make sure you lock the door, son" Dwight Evans said. He held his laughter as he watched Sam's red cheeks. His ears were as red as tomato. Sam wished that the floor would open up and swallowed him. _This is definitely worse than being caught by Tina,_ he thought.

"You should call if you're coming. I can go and fetch you in the airport" he said, trying to change the subject.

"We told Mike that we're coming. I thought he told you about it"

"It must have slipped off his mind"

"So, that's Mercedes?" Mary Evans asked. Sam blushed and nodded. Then, he remembered that Mercedes had gone for awhile. He excused himself and went to his room. Dwight and Mary looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

* * *

"Mercy?" Sam called as he walked into his room. Before he managed to look around, a pillow landed on his face. He put the pillow away and smiled as he saw her at the edge of his bed. She had changed into a pair of legging and an oversize shirt.

"Why didn't you lock the door?" she hissed angrily.

"Well, first and foremost, I didn't know that you would come out of the shower – looking like a sexy minx and seduced me"

Mercedes side-eyed him. "God! Sam, your parents caught us in an embarrassing moment! We're lucky that you didn't take out your cock yet! If not – ugh! I can't even face them!"

"I won't call it an embarrassing moment. I would say we are in our heated moment -," he stopped when he saw she was glaring at him. He cleared his throat. "My parents seem cool about it. Besides, we're adult. There's nothing wrong about that. It just a matter of bad timing. Besides, your dad had caught us in action too before this"

"When my daddy caught us, I am _fully_ clothes, not half naked, lying down on the couch with my boyfriend on top of me! God, your mom must think of me as a whore!"

She continued babbling until Sam cupped her face in his large hands and turned it toward him. He stared into her doe-like eyes.

"Hey, listen here. You're not a whore and my mom doesn't think of you like that. I am very sure that she likes you. So does my dad. Now, my mom and dad want to meet you – the beautiful girl who had gracefully appeared in my life and make it better" he said and softly kissed her, wiping the tears that had tainted her pretty cheeks. Mercedes smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sam led Mercedes toward the living room. Dwight and Mary who were talking looked at the couple and smiled. Mercedes seemed shy and timid as they approached them.

"Mom, dad, I want you to officially meet my lovely and amazing girlfriend, Mercedes. Mercy, this is my folks, Dwight and Mary Evans"

Mercedes held her hand to shake hand with Mary but to her surprised, the older woman pulled her for a hug.

"Shaking hand is too formal. Evans family always gives a hug!" Mary said, smiling brightly.

"Mary, you scared the lady. Sorry for that, beautiful" Dwight said as he gave Mercedes a hug.

"You must be surprised with our sudden visit. We are so sorry for barging in like that. The door was unlocked and we thought it was okay to come in. Honey, we didn't mean to interrupt" Mary said as she patted Mercedes' hand. Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" she said as she side-eyed Sam who was sitting beside her. Dwight chuckled lightly when he saw the puppy dog looks on that Sam was wearing. He knew that his son had it bad. When Sam had come home a month ago, he had been talking about Mercedes. His face would light up every time he mentioned her name. Then, Quinn had told Mary and Dwight about the visit to the ranch and his special place that Sam had never told anyone. Besides, she also told them that he had ridden on Storm with her. At that moment, Dwight knew that his son had fallen head over hills with Mercedes Jones. As they talked, Dwight observed the lovers and he could notice that Mercedes was feeling the same about his son. He really hoped that this time, Sam would finally found his happiness.

* * *

As soon as they bid good night to Sam's parents, Sam pulled Mercedes into his room and cornered her. She knew what was in his mind, judging from the bulge on his pants.

"Samuel Patrick Evans, I am not sucking your cock while your parents are sleeping across the hall!" she hissed. Sam smirked.

"I haven't said anything yet"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I know what's going on in your mind, you perv!"

Sam pouted. "But, Mercy – it was your fault I am in this condition. Who told you to appear like a fucking wet dream in front of me?"

She cupped his face and kissed his pout. "I promise that I'll make it up to you later. But tonight, you need to have a cold shower. I am not having sex, knowing that your parents are with us. Besides, it's your punishment for not locking the door" she playfully patted his cheek and headed to bed.

"Mercy~" Sam whined but she decided to ignore him. Sam let out a sigh as he headed to the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Glee although I wish I do own Sam Evans!

* * *

"_I am not sucking your cock while your parents are sleeping across the hall"_

After he went to the bathroom and let his cock reunited with Ms. Palm and her friends, Sam was plotting his way to get back to the promise land. He grinned when he remembered the morning he woke her up from sleep by entering her. _Yeah, I can do that tomorrow morning_. He grinned as he got into the bed, pulled the cover up and snuggled into Mercedes warm body.

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes. The space beside him felt cold and empty as he felt it with his hand. Then, he noticed that something – liked a tiny paper was covering his vision. He reached and took the sticky note off his forehead.

_Morning, sleepy head!_

_Too bad that you can't use your 'special way' on me this morning!_

_I told you that no sex when your parents are here and I am sticking to it!_

_Now, get your sexy ass out of the bed!_

_Your little minx ;p_

Sam chuckled lightly as he read the note. He opened the drawer beside his bed and took out his planner. He smiled as he put the note into it. After that, he put the planner back into its place and went to shower.

* * *

Sam was curious when he heard laughter coming from the kitchen, followed with his mother and father's voices. He peeked from the hallway and smiled as he watched Dwight and Mary were talking and laughing with Mercedes.

"So, he hasn't talked to them ever since?" Dwight asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"Sam is really stubborn. He is the most stubborn among all of his siblings" Mary said. Sam frowned when he heard his name. He cleared his throat as he made his presence known to them.

"Are you badmouthing me, mom? Not cool!" he asked while pouting – making Mercedes chuckled. Mary laughed as she went and hugged her eldest son before kissing his cheek.

"Well, Cedes needs to know your minus point too. I am sure that you've hidden all your bad points so that this little angel fell into your trap, son" Dwight said and then chuckled at his own words. Mercedes knew that Sam definitely got his sense of humor from Dwight. Sam narrowed his eyes toward his father and pulled Mercedes toward him.

"Not cool dad. Don't listen to him Mercy. I am being my natural charming self all this time" he said. Mercedes rolled her eyes at his words.

"Everybody call her Cedes. Why did you call her Mercy?" Mary asked, puzzled by the nickname. Sam nodded as he looked at Mercedes, grinning.

"I am the only one who is allowed to call her that. It's our special nickname"

Dwight and Mary laughed at Sam's smug face while Mercedes just shook her head at his absurdity. They sat around the table and ate their breakfast. Then, Mercedes and Sam bid goodbye to Dwight and Mary and left the house. Sam managed to get his morning kiss on the elevator. He smirked when he noticed that Mercedes was breathless once their lips parted.

"I would give you more but we don't have the time for it" he whispered and when the elevator arrived at first floor, he walked out of it with a smug face. Mercedes quickly walked out of the elevator once she had managed to regain his composure. _Damn BSG!_ She cursed as she felt the wetness between her thighs.

* * *

Tina and Kurt were double over with laughter when they heard the story from Mercedes. Both of them were wiping their tears as they shook their head.

"Are you done laughing?" Mercedes asked, annoyed.

"Oh, dearie! You must have been embarrassed. How did his parents react?" Tina asked, patting Mercedes hand.

"Surprisingly cool. Dwight and Mary even crack a joke about it this morning"

"Then, everything is fine!" Kurt exclaimed. He stared at Mercedes. His expression showed that he was thinking hard about something and Mercedes had a feeling that she won't like anything that might come out from Kurt's pretty mouth.

"You know – I am hoping that I would catch you and Sam in action someday!"

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled.

"What? From Tina's story when she caught you that one time and from what I gathered from my dad about your 'sexy scene' at the gathering, I am pretty sure that BSG is amazing in bed. Besides, Tina told me that you were moaning and whimpering really hard"

Mercedes side-eyed Tina who seemed to focus all of her attention on her lunch.

"Furthermore, there was that _sexathon_ after Tina's wedding" Kurt finished as he sipped his drink. Tina seemed to be intrigued when she heard about the sexathon.

"What sexathon?" she asked, fixing her stares on Kurt. Mercedes groaned. She definitely had the nosiest friends in the whole world.

"Oh, the morning after your wedding day, Sam and Cedes came to the boutique because they were going to help me with the inventory. When they walked into the boutique, I noticed that our girl was limping and the BSG was sporting a sexy grin on his face. To add to that, both of their voices were hoarse" Kurt explained the details to Tina who then squealed as she looked at Mercedes. Mercedes was blushing really hard due to the embarrassment.

"Hey, sorry I'm late! What are you guys talking about?" Sam said as he took a place beside Mercedes and looked at Tina and Kurt.

"Oh, nothing. I was just telling Tina about your sexathon" Kurt said nonchalantly. Sam, who was munching the salmon that he stole from Mercedes choked on his food. His cheeks and ears were turning beet red. Mercedes rubbed his back as she gave him her drink.

"Let's stop talking about that old story, shall we?" Mercedes said as she called a waiter and ordered a pasta and orange juice for Sam. Kurt and Tina chuckled and nodded.

"Did Cedes tell you about the barbecue tomorrow?" Tina asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, about that. Why the sudden plan of having a barbecue gathering?" Sam asked.

"Mike and I want to give your gifts that we bought for you guys during our honeymoon. It is too much hassle to bring them and give it to you guys. So, we decided to just invite you guys to our home and give it to you there. Besides, it is fun to have a barbecue party with friends!"

Mercedes was amazed on how smooth Tina answered the question. She always knew that Tina was a good liar since she managed to hide all of her '_dirty affairs_' from her parents during high school but it was the first time she witnessed Tina telling a lie with a straight face. Sam seemed to buy the story as he nodded while stuffing his mouth with his pasta that just arrived.

"Oh, do invite your folks too. Cedes told us that they are here" Tina added. Sam narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend when she noticed the sly smiles on Tina and Kurt's faces.

"Did girls talk about everything?" he asked. Mercedes stared at her feet while Tina and Kurt shrugged their shoulders. Mercedes swore that those two were starting to look like twins, judging from how synchronized their gestures were.

"Well, not everything. Just things that we found _amusing_" Tina said, beaming at Sam who was rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sam sighed as he walked into his apartment. He was beyond exhausted. After having lunch with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt, a lunch which he dubbed as the most embarrassing lunch ever, his schedule was full with meetings and site visits. Mary was happy when she saw his son had come back.

"Where's Mercedes?" Mary asked, confused when she didn't see her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Mercy is staying in her apartment tonight"

"Oh! I thought you two are living together" His mother said, surprised by the new found information.

"We've been dating for about two months now. It is still too early to move in together. Besides, I don't want to scare her by moving too fast"

Mary nodded in understanding. She frowned when she saw the baking ingredients that Sam had put on the cabinet.

"Oh, I'm going to bake some cheesecake for tomorrow's barbecue at Mike's. You and dad are invited too" Sam said when he noticed the curious look on his mother's feature.

"Mike told us about it when he called just now"

Sam looked at his mother suspiciously. "You seem to be talking with him a lot lately" he said with a hint of doubt. Mary just laughed at him and went to take the lamb from the oven.

"Hey, son! Where's Cedes?" Dwight who just freshly out of shower, greeted him as he walked into the kitchen.

"She's staying at her place tonight. I guess last night unexpected event did scare her a bit" Mary said, chuckling as she glanced at her eldest son.

"Well, it's not her fault that your son couldn't keep it in his pants!" Dwight added, laughing as he noticed his son's red face.

"Will you stop teasing me? It's not my fault that she looks like a fucking minx!"

"Samuel Patrick Evans! Watch your language!" Mary reprimanded him.

"Yes, mom" he mumbled as he excused himself to his room. He wanted to rest for a while before started baking.

* * *

Mike noticed that Tina was overly enthusiastic when she woke up in the morning. She prepared breakfast for them, as usual. Then, she started cleaning the house and Mike helped her but couldn't help the strange feeling when he noticed that his wife was too excited.

"Tina, why are you so chirpy today?" Mike asked as he helped Tina in the kitchen – well, more like watching her working on marinating the chicken and beef.

"This is our first gathering that we host as husband and wife! Of course I am excited!" Tina beamed at him. Mike chuckled as he pulled her into a hug.

"You can be excited all you want but don't forget the _real_ reason behind this gathering" he teased. Tina chuckled.

"Sam had already suspected something and luckily, your super wife was there to save the situation and kick his doubt away! Cedes can't even lie to save herself!"

Mike kissed her. "I always knew that you are the best wife in the world!" he said as he leaned in to lock their lips together again.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine arrived first at the Chang's house, followed with Puck, Quinn and their daughter, Beth. The two couples helped Mike and Tina had everything ready for the barbecue. Quinn seemed to have a doubt about Sam's reaction when he knew that she and Puck were there too but Tina and Kurt immediately calmed her down.

"Mike said that the only reason he doesn't talk to you is because of his ego. Besides, Ma and Pa Evans are here so, Sam cannot be a bitch" Tina explained. The bell rang and she excused herself to the door.

"Ma Evans! Pa Evans!" she screamed and immediately went to hug the couple. Throughout her relationship with Mike, she had gotten close with the couple whom Mike had called his second parents.

"Where are Sam and Mercedes?" she asked when she noticed that the couple was nowhere to be seen.

"They'll be here later. Sam told us to drop him at Cedes' place before coming here" Mary said as she walked into the house.

"Let's hope that they won't be late" Tina said, chuckling. They went to the patio, where everyone was gathered and Tina introduced Dwight and Mary to Kurt and Blaine. Dwight and Mary laughed when they heard Kurt bitching about calling Sam and Mercedes if the two hadn't arrived in ten minutes. Without wasting any time, Dwight and Mike started on the grill and started the barbecue.

* * *

"Are you sure you didn't need to ring the bell?" Sam asked as he watched Mercedes just opened the door and invited herself into the house. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I am very sure. Besides, Tina and Mike knew that we're coming. Come on! I bet we're the last people to arrive" she said as she pulled Sam toward the patio. When they got to the patio, they saw that the barbecue had already started. Therefore, without wasting any time, Sam and Mercedes put the cakes that they had brought on the dessert table and went to join everyone. Sam stood still when he saw Quinn and Puck were talking with Blaine. He knew why his parents said nothing about his cold treatment toward Quinn. They were planning on making him faced the two of them today. Sam saw Beth running toward the couple and the smile on Quinn's face when she saw her daughter. He also noticed the happiness in his cousin and his best friend's eyes as they attend to Beth.

"She finally found her happiness"

Sam was surprised when he heard the voice. He turned to his right and saw his mother was smiling as she watched Quinn with her family. He couldn't help but agreed with his mother. He had witnessed the way Quinn's crumbled when she was kicked out of her house and after she had given Beth away. To see that she finally smile from her heart did warmth his heart.

"And I do believe that her happiness would be completed if her favorite cousin stop being hostile toward her" Dwight said as he slapped Sam's shoulder.

"I know, dad! But, before that – I have something to do first"

Dwight and Mary watched as Sam walked toward Mike and whispered something into his ear.

"I hope they won't do something that will make Quinny turn into Medusa" Mary muttered.

"I don't know what they are going to do but I am glad that I am not Noah" Dwight said, chuckling.

* * *

Puck was confused when Blaine suddenly dragged him into the house. He frowned when Blaine told him to just wait in the living room.

"Look, dude! You're cool and I like you. I have no problem with gay but listen here – I am married and I love my wife"

Blaine frowned when he heard Puck's words. Then he laughed and shook his head – which making Puck more confused.

"I am married too and I do love my husband although sometimes he seems to be too interested with Sam" he said, chuckling before he left Puck alone in the living room. Puck was about to leave when Mike and Sam appeared from the kitchen with three bottles of beer. Mike gestured for Puck to seat and he obeyed. The looks on his two best friends were not friendly at all and he knew that he might be in trouble. The last time he had received the looks was when Quinn was pregnant. Sam put a bottle of beer on the coffee table and motioned for Puck to take it.

"You do know why we call you here, right?" Mike asked. Puck nodded.

"It's about my marriage" he muttered as he looked at Mike and Sam warily.

"Great. So, let's make it simple and fast. I don't want the ladies suspect anything once they notice that we're gone" Sam said. His tone was low and dangerous. His eyes were fixed on Puck and Puck knew that any threat that would come out of Sam's mouth was serious. He gulped down his saliva as he met the vicious stares.

"Look, Noah" Sam started. Puck knew that Sam wasn't playing around. His friends never called him Noah unless it was something important.

"We've known each other for years and I really like you. However, sometimes, I feel like I want to kill you and it makes me questioning myself for being your friend. Just like when you made Quinn pregnant. Throughout the years, I've seen Quinn cried for you countless time. I also witnessed how she broke you into pieces. I am being honest with you when I say that I think you two are toxic for each other"

"Dude, I -,"

"Let me finish, Puck" Sam cut him mid-sentence He cleared his throat. "I admit that it hurt knowing that you guys eloped. But Mercy and Mike were right. I was overreacting and for that, I am sorry. I never think that you are the one for her but when I saw the smile on her face just now; I knew that I was wrong. It was the smile that comes from her heart. It's not the fake smile that she always had. Quinny has finally smiles from her heart and it is thanks to you. So, welcome to the family" Sam ended his speech with a smile. Puck let out a sigh of relieved as he heard the final words. He was convinced that Sam didn't like him being Quinn's husband and was determined to break off their marriage when he first heard his speech. He wanted to lean forward and hugged Sam but Mike's word stopped him.

"We're not finish" Mike said in a stern voice that he usually reserved for fighting his opponent in court while staring at Puck. Sam wanted to laugh when he noticed how Puck's shoulders slumped as soon as he heard Mike's voice.

"I thought you guys are okay with this?" Puck asked desperately. Sam and Mike just gave him a smirk as they drank their beer.

"Oh, we are okay with your marriage but there is a something that we need to do" Sam said, nonchalantly. Puck noticed the twinkle in his eyes and he knew that he won't like anything that his two best friends had in their mind.

"So, Puck. You do know that what you did was rude right?" Mike asked as he stared directly into Puck's eyes.

"Yes and I am sorry for that. I knew that it wasn't right but I _love_ her, man!"

"We knew that. So, Noah Puckerman, I want you to open up your ears and listen. Quinn is like a _sister_ that I've never had. So, every man that wants to get her needs to go through Sam and I. It is a silent agreement that everybody had agreed upon. However, we had overlooked your relationship status considering that both of you have already had a kid together – and on the assumption that it might _not_ last forever" Mike said as he side-eyed Sam who was shrugging his shoulders. Sam leaned forward and stared deep into Puck's eyes.

"I want you to remember this, Puck. If ever Quinn comes to us and tells us that you have hurt her or if you hurt our Quinny in _any_ way, _we_ – Mike and I would make sure that _you_ would _suffer_ a great consequence. Remember Puck. Hurt her and we promise you that we'll _cut_ your _Pucksaurus_ and burn it so that you could no longer put your _asset_ to use" Sam said with an evil tone that made chill run through Puck's spine. He covered his crotch as his nodded. Noticing the looks of fear on Puck's face, Sam and Mike smiled as they took their beer, patted Puck's shoulders and went out to patio.

* * *

Sam walked toward Quinn who was talking with Kurt and Blaine at the dessert table. Without saying anything, he hugged her from behind, startling Quinn. Hearing her scream, Sam let out a hearty laugh.

"Samuel!" Quinn yelled as she hit Sam's broad chest.

"Hey, Quinny!" he said, patting her head like he used to do when they were small. Quinn rolled her eyes and batted Sam's hand away from her head as she fixed her hair.

"This means that you forgive me?" she asked, smiling.

"There's nothing to forgive. I just need time to absorb the news and cool down"

Quinn hugged him and kissed his cheek while smiling widely. She frowned when she noticed that Puck was walking toward them. He looked pale. She immediately untangled herself from Sam and went to get her husband. Sam chuckled lightly as he watched Puck wiped his sweat while Quinn pestering him.

"What did you guys do to him?" Blaine asked. Sam just shrugged. He took the red velvet cupcake that Mercedes had brought and bit into it.

"We're just giving him '_the talk'_ that he missed" he said casually as he walked toward Mercedes who was talking with his parents. All the talk with Puck made him hungry.

* * *

Sam slipped his right arm around Mercedes' waist and pulled her toward him before he leaned down and kissed her. Dwight and Mary who watched the scene decided to leave the couple alone.

"Sam! Your parents -,"

"They're gone" Sam cut her midsentence, smiling widely. Mercedes rolled her eyes and gave him a plate full with beef and sausages.

"Thank you, honey" he said as he kissed her cheek. They went to sit at the corner of the patio.

"So, judging from the hug between you and Quinn, I'm guessing that everything is fine"

Sam nodded. He looked at Mercedes with a smirk.

"Did I sense some jealousy in the sentence, Miss Jones?" he playfully asked. The smirk was still on his face. Mercedes pouted.

"Well, the way you went and hugged her – you two looked like Barbie and Ken playing around in some sort of romantic barbecue setting"

Sam chuckled lightly. "You know, Mercy. I _really_ like this jealousy side of you. It turns me on" he whispered. Mercedes playfully smacked his arm and Sam laughed at her before pulling her closer to him so that she could rest her head on his chest.

"You don't have to worry about me liking another girl, Mercy. Every inch of my heart has been tattooed with your name that it cannot love other woman besides you" he kissed her head. His confession made Mercedes felt so warmth with love that she wondered what did she do to deserve a man like Sam Evans. She turned to stare into his eyes and kissed him hard – conveying all the love that she felt for him into the kiss.

* * *

Author note:

First of all, so sorry for the long wait. Truth was, I had finished written this chapter about a week after the last update but my laptop died on me before I managed to post the chapter. So, after a long wait, my Kevin a.k.a my laptop (yeah, I'm the weird girl who loves naming all of my gadget ;p) is back from the dead and hopefully I can update the story regularly after this.

I am really grateful for the reviews/alert/favourite that this little fic of mine had received and thank you so much for reading!

Lots of love,

Awa


	16. Chapter 16

Almost 200 reviews! You guys are awesome!

Thank you so much for reviewing/alerting/favourite this fic of mine.

* * *

Do not own Glee!

* * *

"Hey, you guys! Knock it off! There's a child here!" Kurt yelled toward Sam and Mercedes who were smooching, pointing at Beth who was looking at them. Sam and Mercedes broke apart and looked at their friends. Mercedes' hairdo was definitely ruined and both of their lips were kiss-swollen.

"I'm very sure that she has seen something more obscene than what we were doing considering who her father is!" Sam shouted at Kurt who was rolling his eyes. Mercedes playfully smacked his chest while laughing.

"Hey! My baby is too young to be exposed to any type of obscenity! Don't taint her pure mind, Evans!" Puck shouted back at Sam with a warning glare.

"It's not obscenity. I'm just showing affection toward my lady. There's nothing wrong with it" he said as he got up and gave his hand toward Mercedes, pulled her up and gave her a chaste kiss as they walked to join their friends.

"Sammy is so whipped!" Mary said, smiling as she watched her eldest son who was walking toward her and everybody else. His arm was securely situated around Mercedes' waist. Dwight nodded – agreed with his wife's opinion.

"After everything that went down with 'she who shall not be mentioned', I am glad that our boy found his happiness once again" Dwight added. He noticed that Sam did appear to be very happy and he was really glad that his son had finally found happiness.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine had called for everybody to gather around. Mercedes couldn't help but being curious when she noticed that Kurt looked like a kid who had been given a high amount of sugar. He seemed very excited. All of them gathered around the couple and waited patiently for Kurt and Blaine to talk.

"Blaine and I have an announcement to make!" Kurt announced excitedly.

"Yeah, we sort of figure it out. Why don't you tell us what is it that you want to announce?" Tina said. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically at Tina before turning to look at Blaine with a wide smile – motioning for him to talk.

"Well – Kurt and I, we're going to have a baby!"

"Really?! That's great!" Mercedes said. She and Tina quickly went to hug both of them.

"It's great news, honey!" Mary said as she hugged and kissed their cheeks.

"You've found a surrogate?" Mike asked. He remembered that Blaine told him a few months back that he and Kurt were trying to find a surrogate to help carried their child.

"No. Instead of having a surrogate, we've decided to adopt a child" Blaine said.

"What makes you change your mind?" Tina asked, confused. She knew how adamant Kurt was on finding a perfect woman to carry their child and to hear that he had decided on adoption made her confused.

"I just thought that why we should use lots of money to find surrogate when we could gave our love to those poor children who had lost their loved ones" Kurt explained. However, Mercedes and Tina shot him a look that said they didn't believe him. He dramatically rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Fine!" he huffed. "I know that I was so fussy in searching of a perfect surrogate but I've met this adorable baby when I followed Blaine to an orphanage as a part of his company's CSR project. The moment we laid eyes on him, we just fell in love with him. He's so cute and he has a pair of beautiful sparkly eyes!" Kurt gushed as he showed the picture of the baby to Tina and Mercedes. Everybody congratulated the Hummel-Anderson for the addition of their family member.

* * *

After the barbecue, Sam decided to just stay at Mercedes' place. He told his parents about it and they just nod and smiled knowingly as they looked at him. Once they were inside the apartment, both of them went to Mercedes' room. Sam settled himself on the bed while Mercedes went to change. After she had stepped out of the bathroom, Mercedes went to sit on her bed and cuddled with Sam who was watching a movie. The moment their bodies touched, Sam was busy nuzzling her neck and caressed every part of her body that his hand could reach – the movie was long forgotten.

"I miss you" he whispered as he playfully nibbling her earlobe. He smirked when he heard Mercedes' breath hitched. Then, he licked the spot behind her ear that never failed to turn her on. His finger was trailing different patterns on her bare leg. Sam grinned when Mercedes let out a moan and sighed as he began caressing her leg. She was wearing an oversize t-shirt with a boy short and he had been plotting of making her naked as soon as he saw her stepped out of the bathroom. He nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking on her pretty neck as his hand began to creep higher and higher until it reached her panties clad vagina. Instinctively, Mercedes opened up her legs as she felt Sam's finger tracing her sex through the panties. Sam finally leaving her neck and began assaulting her lips. He nibbled her lower lip, asking for permission and once she opened her lips, he slipped his tongue inside her and deepening their kiss. His finger kept on teasing her pussy through her soaking wet underwear.

"Sammy!" she gasped and began thrusting her hip, searching for more sensation. Noticing her reaction, Sam slid his hand through her underwear and ripped it away. He pushed two fingers inside her and began pumping in and out. Sam brought his fingers into his mouth and began licking all the traces of her juices on his fingers.

"God, baby! You feel so fucking good. Do you want to taste yourself, Mercy?" he whispered into her ear. She nodded and Sam crashed their lips together – letting she tasted herself from his lips.

"I can't get enough of your taste, baby" Sam said as he began kissed and sucked her neck. His hand cupped her breast and he suckled her erect nipple through her clothes – forming a wet circle, before he slipped his hands under the shirt – caressing her stomach and massaging her breasts before he removed the shirt. He then alternately nibbling, suckled and massaging each of her breasts and played with her nipples before continuing his journey till he reached her pussy. Once he had settled himself, he kissed her clit and playfully nibbled it. Then, he kissed her outer lips before parting them with his finger. He licked her pussy while he put two fingers into her wet hole and began thrusting into her hole – hitting her spot every time he thrust them. He suckled on her clit and played with it using his tongue while playfully tugging its hood.

"Oh, Sammy! That feels so fucking good!" Mercedes moaned. Her fingers were playing with her nipples, pulling and massaged them. Sam began putting his third finger into her hole while he kept on licking her. He knew that she was closed when he felt her walls clenching his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his tongue and pinched her clit. Mercedes screamed his name and he opened his mouth – readied to receive her release.

"Mercy, I need to be inside you" Sam said as he discarded his pants, took the golden foil condom, tore it and put it on his hardened cock. Sam leaned forward to kiss her as he pushed his cock into her – making Mercedes groaned in pleasure as she felt his big cock stretching her walls. Sam began moving, thrusting into her hitting her G-spot with every time he plunged deep inside her.

"Oh, baby! Harder!" Mercedes screamed and he complied with her wish. Knowing that he wouldn't last any longer, Sam began to flick at her clitoris. She came while shouting his name and after few more frantic thrust, Sam followed through while screaming her name. He fell onto Mercedes and they stayed like that for a moment. Once he had regained his strength, Sam pulled out of her and carefully discarded the condom. He went to clean himself and after a moment, he came with a warm towel and put it on her swollen vagina. Then, he climbed on the bed and pulled her toward him as he drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

Mercedes woke up to the smile of a freshly cooked pancake. She slid off her bed and put on the shirt that Sam had thrown out last night. She went to do her morning ritual and went to the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Sam expertly flipping the pancakes in the pants while dancing.

"10 points to the windy city body roll" she said while clapping her hands. Sam grinned as he put the pancake in the plate. Mercedes walked toward him and gave him a kiss.

"Breakfast almost ready. Why don't you go and sit at the table?" he said. She smiled and nodded. She noticed that Sam had already set the table. Just as she was told, she sat at the table – waiting for Sam to finish his special strawberry pancakes. A moment later, Sam appeared with two plates of pancakes. He put one plate on the table before sitting. Mercedes looked at her pancake and noticed that he had scribbled something on it with syrup. 'Move in', it said.

"Well, since you firstly told me _'I love you_' with writing on a pancake, I thought of doing the same too" Sam nervously said as he watched Mercedes who was still looking at her pancake. "So, what do you think?" he asked. Mercedes finally lifted her gaze from the pancake and stared at Sam.

"Are – are you sure? I mean, you want to move in or you're asking me to move in with you?"

"Either way works for me. Or we can find a new place. As long as with you, anything is fine" he reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it. We've been spending too much time together and it's either I'm staying at your place or you staying at mine. I just thought that moving in together is a great idea. We don't have to move back and forth between your place and mine if we live together" he said, giving her a smile. "The ball is in your court. If you say I should move in with you, I'll pack my things and come here. If you want to move in with me, I'll help you pack your thing. If you said we should fine a new place, we'll find it together or if you don't want to move in, we'll stick to our current routine. Either ways is fine with me"

Mercedes didn't know what to say to him. Truth was, she was comfortable with their arrangement but somehow, Sam was right. It would be easier if they were living together.

"I need some time to think about it" she finally said. Sam gave her a smile and squeezed her hand before leaned down and kiss it.

* * *

Tina and Kurt were shocked when they saw Mercedes in front of their boutique on Monday. Noticing the wary look on her face, they said nothing and unlocked the door. They went to the pantry at the back of the boutique. Kurt prepared the coffee for them while Tina took out the cookies that were stashed in the cabinet.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked as she looked at Mercedes who looked a little bit under the weather.

"Did I need to kick somebody ass?" Kurt asked as he placed one cup in front of Mercedes before settling himself beside Tina. Mercedes let out a heavy sigh.

"Sam asked me to move in with him" she said. Kurt and Tina's eyes went wide when they heard it.

"That's good – right?" Kurt's voice faltered when he noticed the wary look again. He exchanged glances with Tina when they noticed that Mercedes had been playing with her fingers.

"Cedes?" Tina said as she patted her hand. She looked at her with concern eyes.

"I don't know what I should do. He said that it's all up to me – either we move in together or stay in our own apartment"

"Well, this is something that you have to make a decision on your own, honey" Kurt said. Mercedes let out a sigh. She didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to live with Sam but another part of her was scared if the arrangement wouldn't work out in the future.

"When did you decide to move in with Blaine and Mike?" she asked, looking at her best friends.

"For me, it's because I want to always be with him. We've been together since high school and we talked about which direction that we should take once we graduated and we both came out with the decision that we wanted to be together" Kurt explained.

"As for Mike and I – it just happened. He asked me to move in and I agree. Besides, we were sort of living together at that time. I mean – he mostly staying over at my place or I stayed at his. When we finally live together, there wasn't much different. The only difference was that instead of alternating between two houses, we actually staying in one house"

_Just like Sam and I_, Mercedes thought as she listened to Tina. "I'll think about it. Well, I better go! Thanks, guys!" she said as she hugged Kurt and Tina before leaving them alone.

* * *

"You do know that it's time, right?" Tina said, looking into Kurt's blue eyes. Kurt pouted as he gave Tina his puppy eyes.

"Do we have to do it?" he whined. "He's been great to her so far" he continued as he looked at Tina with glassy eyes. Tina put her hands on both of Kurt's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"We need to! No matter how good he is, we need to do this. Heck, I've been waiting for almost ten years to give the 'best friend's speech' and I won't miss it!"

"You're right. If it goes as plan, we don't have any opportunity to give the speech anymore. Besides, I am very sure that BSG and Cedes will end up with marriage. This is our only chance to threaten Cedes' boyfriend" Kurt said determinedly.

* * *

Mercedes spent the whole day thinking about the best decision to make. After giving it lots of thoughts, she finally decided. She took her bag and walked out of her office as fast as she could. She had sent a text to Sam – asking him to meet at their favorite café near his building. Once she arrived at the café, she noticed that Sam had been waiting at their usual spot.

"Hey, I've ordered your drink" he said as Mercedes settled across him. She smiled as she looked at the mocha latte.

"Thank you, baby" she said as she sipped her drink.

"So – what's the occasion for this meeting?" he asked, trying to appear suave as ever although he did know that it's about their moving in together. Mercedes chuckled. She looked at Sam, smiling widely.

"My answer is yes"

Sam stared at her, eyes as wide as saucers. "Do you really mean it?" he asked. Mercedes laughed and nodded.

"Yes. I've thought about it and yes, I want to live together with you"

Sam jumped out of his seat and went to kiss her.

"Wow, if I knew that you're going to kiss me like that, I would said yes as soon as you asked me yesterday" she teased. Sam just laughed and then kissed her again.

"So, which apartment? Mine, yours or we find a new place?" he asked as he settled back in his seat.

"How about we find a new place? New scenery sounds like a great idea. Besides, I honestly think that we need to find a sound proof place. I've been receiving complaints from my neighbors, asking me to tone down my '_screaming'_ lately"

"Is it weird that I felt a surge of proud when I heard about it? I mean, the fact that I made you scream till you received complaints meant that I am doing my '_job'_ right" he said, giving her his infamous smirk. Mercedes rolled her eyes in a playful annoyance at his smugness.

"Focus, Sammy. Get your mind out of gutter!" she said as she swatted his arm. Sam winked at her. He smiled when he saw her smiled bashfully.

"I'll talk to Quinn and ask her to find some great places for us. Then, we can go and look at the place"

* * *

"So, you guys are moving in together, huh?" Quinn asked as she stared at Sam who was sporting a dopey smile on his face.

"Yup and that's why we need a new place"

Quinn chuckled as she looked at Sam. He kept on smiling every time he talked about Mercedes. The way his eyes light up every time he said her name made Quinn smiled. Her cousin was deeply in love.

"You really serious about her, huh?" she said. Sam stared at her, smiling widely and bashfully nodded. Quinn burst out laughing at him.

"Oh my god! Cedes manages to make you become shy. I can't believe it! My shameless cousin smiling bashfully! I should record that bashful look you gave me just now. Damn!"

"Shut up, Quinny! At least, I am not swooning over a guy who put a dead squirrel on his head!" he chided.

"Are you blushing, Sammy? Wow, your ears are really red!" Quinn said, laughing. She was having a field day teasing her cousin. Sam groaned in annoyance. He crossed her arms and brought them to his chest, huffing as he stared at Quinn – waiting for her laughter to subside.

"Done?" he asked, aggravated. Quinn stop laughing and looked at him with a serious expression.

"You do know that it's time for me and Cedes to have our little talk, right?"

"Quinn, I -,"

"No matter what you say, I am going to have the talk with her. I know she's a great girl and I owe for helping me to get you back. But it is my responsibility to give her 'the speech'. Just like you and Mike did to Puck at the barbecue"

"Oh, he told you about it?"

Quinn shot Sam a dirty eye and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. I saw you and Mike talked to him. You guys had done your part with Puck and now, I am going to play my part with Cedes"

Sam let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine! But please don't channel your inner cold-hearted bitch with her. Keep your cruel self in the past"

Quinn said nothing but gave him a smirk.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam frowned when he arrived at the café near Kurt and Tina's boutique and didn't see any sign of Mercedes. He thought that they would be having lunch together. He frowned deeper when he noticed Blaine was sitting together with Kurt and Tina.

"Hey, Blaine. I thought you are busy during lunch hour?" he asked. He knew that as a chef at a famous restaurant, lunch hour was a peak hour for Blaine. Blaine smiled at him.

"It's my off day today and I've decided to spend time with my husband" he said, smiling at Kurt who was looking at him dreamily. Sam nodded and ordered his lunch when a waiter came. He noticed the different demeanor in Tina and Kurt.

"So, I guess today is the day for the talk, huh?" he said, smiling as he looked at them. Kurt gasped.

"Well, since you figured it out. There's no need for beating around the bush" Tina said. Her voice was hard and cold. Truth was, Tina's demeanor did inflict some scare in Sam. He had watched Tina turned into a scary lady before and he always felt intimidated by her sometimes. The waiter brought his pasta and juice. Sam thanked him and when he saw that the three friends didn't see like they were ready to talk, he began digging into his pasta. He was starving since he missed his breakfast and his whole morning schedules were full with meetings.

"What is your intention with Mercedes?" Tina asked out of the blue, almost making Sam choked on his pasta. Sam reached for the juice and sipped it before facing Tina.

"I want to marry her" he said without any hint of hesitation. Blaine, Kurt and Tina seemed surprised with his answer.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with Mercedes" Sam added when they said nothing. Tina and Blaine cleared their throat and tried to regain their composure while Kurt looked at him as if he adored him – that was until Tina slapped his arm. He regained his composure and joined the other two with their intense stare.

"You know, Sam. You get yourself in my good man book once you managed to break the first set of wall and make Mercedes dated you. Then, when you managed to break _almost_ all of her walls, I started to adore you and I _really, really_ like you Sam Evans. _BUT_, it won't stop me from kicking your ass if you hurt her" Kurt said. His tone was serious. Gone was the playful Kurt Hummel that Sam had known for the past months.

"I like you, Sam. Ever since the first time I met you, I know that you are a good guy" Tina said as she leaned forward, staring at Sam with cold stares.

"No matter how much I _like_ you or the fact that you are my husband best friend, Cedes _always_ comes first to me. She is my sister from another set of parents and I care about her. So, _remember this,_ Samuel Patrick Evans. If my girl comes to me _crying_ because of _other reason_ _besides happiness_, I'm gonna _cut_ your big cock and handed it to Blaine to cook it and then serves it to you! Got it, Evans? _One tears_ and all the fondness that I have about you will be gone and I'm going to _hunt_ you down!"

By the time Tina finished her threat, her face was really close to Sam. She really looked like a female cruel mob boss at the moment. Sam gulped down and nodded. Tina Chang was definitely scary.

"Done, Tina?" Blaine asked. His tone was calm but his gaze was somewhat predatory and Sam felt like he was a meerkat and Blaine was the hyena – ready to eat him alive. Tina nodded and went back to her earlier position.

"I guess you've got the message now, don't you?" he asked. Sam nodded.

"I knew that you know about what Anthony had done to Cedes. That bastard ruined her trust and he turned Cedes into this shell that had lost her trust in love. She used to talk big on how she didn't need a man in her life or how happy she was being herself. But, we see the truth behind the façade that she had perfected for years. Until the moment you appeared in her life – Mercedes Jones was _content_ in her life but once you managed to find the way into it, we finally see her being _happy_. So, Sammy boy, keep doing what you've been doing and keep that smile on her face. Get us our caramel babies and we're good. But _remember_. If you _mess_ this up, all of the thing that Tina said will come true. I'm sure that you don't want to eat _a Sammy Jr. Steak_, right? My husband might be _small and gay_ but he is _strong_ enough to kick your ass and I'll be with him to beat you"

"You might have more muscle than him but my Blainey does boxing and sure is stronger than you!" Kurt chimed in proudly.

"Are we clear, Sam?" Tina asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Crystal" he said. "I am just happy that Mercy has friends like you around her. I promised you that I would do anything that I can to make her happy"

* * *

Her phoned chimed – telling Quinn that she had a message. She took the phone, checked the message and huffed before put it back on the table. Mike who was sipping his coffee beside her, looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Puck?" he asked. Quinn shook her head.

"Sam. He kept on texting me, asking if I already talk to Mercedes or not and keep on telling me to be gentle and not saying something harsh to her"

"How long has it been?"

"A week. He started it a day after I told him that it was the time for the talk"

Mike chuckled. "I bet he cannot sit still if he knew that we're going to meet Cedes today"

* * *

Mercedes walked into the restaurant and told the waiter that she was with Quinn Fabray. The waiter then brought her to Quinn's table. She was surprised when she saw Mike was with her too.

"I don't know that you are joining us today" she said. Mike smiled.

"Quinn said that she's going to buy me a lunch. A gentleman never refuses a free lunch" he said. Mercedes smiled. She ordered her lunch and looked at Quinn and Mike.

"So, why did you want to meet me today? I figure it's not just for lunch" she said. Quinn smiled.

"You're right" she said. "Cedes, I would like to thank you for what you've done to me. I know that if you didn't help put some senses in Sam's thick head, he wouldn't reconcile with Puck and I. I really am grateful for it"

Mercedes smiled. "You're welcome but I'm sure that he would still forgive you even if I wasn't there"

The waiter was back with her lunch and Mercedes started eating. She was starving since she missed breakfast that morning. Quinn and Mike who noticed how hungry she was decided that their talk could wait until they had finished eating.

"I'm sorry for that. I was starving since I missed breakfast this morning. So, what would you like to talk about? I am sure that it more important than thanking me" Mercedes said. Quinn smiled.

"Well, you're right. Please don't take this the wrong way. I _really_ like you and I _do_ think that you're the one for him" she said as she stared at Mercedes. "Sam came to my office last week, saying that you guys are moving in together and that both of you want to find another place together. Because of that, I think it is time"

"Time for what?"

"The talk" Mike said. Mercedes looked at him and she finally digested everything.

"Cedes, we've known Sam since we were five. He is a part of us and we've witnessed _the hell_ that Marley had put him through. Sam loves _hard_. Once he falls in love, he puts his everything into it. That's the main reason he suffered so much after he knew what Marley had done to him" Mike continued

"What is your feeling towards him?" Quinn asked. Her stares were serious and it made Mercedes felt like Quinn was a police and she was the criminal.

"I love him. I am certain of it"

"You know, Cedes. Sam – I thought that Marley bitch had ruined him. After the fiasco with that bitch, Sam changed. He wasn't the same Sam that I've known ever since I was a kid. He buried himself in work – totally _ignoring_ everything. He was like a living zombie" Quinn said.

"It took him _years_ to forget her and I thought that I won't get to see the day that Sam Evans finally smiles from his heart and enjoying happiness again. Then, one day – he burst into my office and started asking about a woman that he met in the elevator" Mike smiled and looked at Mercedes. "Once you are finally together, I noticed that the old Sam had finally resurfaced. He enjoyed life again and he is happy. _Really happy_"

"As you know, Sam packed his things and moved to London after he had caught Marley cheating on him and canceled the wedding. What you and apparently Sammy don't know was that, after he had left, Mike, Puck and I, we worked on something. We kicked Marley from the apartment. Mike got her evicted with nothing except for her belongings that she brought into it when they moved in together. We took every single gift that Sam had given her. We pawned all the jewelleries and donated the money to the orphanages. I used my connection and spread words about her and made finding a place to live a hell for her. Using Puck's connection, we knew that she had a rough time finding a new place and ended up living with her mom in Cleveland" Quinn explained.

"Cruel? Maybe. But what she had done for Sam is crueler. She broke her heart to pieces and she used him for his money" Mike added.

"So, remember this. If anything happen in your relationship in the future, you need to know that we won't hesitate in doing something like that to you. Or it could be worse because we know that you have a bigger effect in his life compare to Marley"

"Cedes, you have the power to control Sam. He loves you and he would do anything for you. We hope that you would use the power wisely. I've seen him going through _the hell_ once and I don't want to see him goes through it again" Mike said. His voice was calm but somehow it still gave Mercedes a shiver.

"I love Sam and believe me when I said that I won't leave him or hurt him. I've been in too deep to do that to him"

Quinn smiled and clasped her hands together. "I am glad that to hear that!" she said. She then took some flyers from her handbag and gave them to Mercedes.

"These are some of the brochures that Sam had asked. You can look at the houses and tell me once you've made your choice"

* * *

Mercedes was greeted with a delicious smell when she opened the door to her apartment. She put her keys and all of her things in their places before went to the kitchen. A smile crept on her face when she saw Sam was dancing while waiting for the beef to cook.

"This is a nice sight to be greeted with after a long day" she said – startling Sam. He quickly turned and smiled once he saw her.

"Welcome home, darlin'" he said as he leaned and kissed her. Mercedes smiled. She took in his appearance. He was wearing a sweatpants and a white t-shirt, together with a black apron.

"You look sexy in the apron, baby" she whispered. Sam gave her his crooked smile.

"Stop seducing me and go change your clothes. The dinner will be ready in five minutes!"

"I didn't do anything" Mercedes retorted.

"You standing there is a distraction" Sam said, pointing at her with his finger. Mercedes laughed at him. She kissed his cheek and went to her bedroom – leaving Sam to finish cooking.

* * *

After dinner, they sat on the couch in the living room. Sam was flicking through the channel. His head was on Mercedes' thighs. She was playing with his hair when she remembered about the brochures that Quinn had given to her earlier. She reached for her bag that was left beside the couch and took the flyers.

"Here. Quinn gave it to me and asked us to look at it" she said as she gave them to Sam. Sam put down the remote and took the flyers. He got up from his position and sat beside Mercedes.

"Quinn?" he asked. She nodded.

"She gave you _the talk_ today?" he asked. Mercedes frowned as she nodded. She noticed that Sam began to worry.

"Did she hurt you or something? She didn't say any weird things or sprouted any nonsense threats?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head.

"It was civil, I would say. We got everything cover! I am just happy that we are surrounded by people who love and care about us"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I never thought that Blaine could be scary!" he said and chuckled as he remembered the cold-blooded Blaine Anderson that he had met during lunch. Mercedes frowned and turned to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, puzzled. At that moment, Sam knew that she didn't know about the talk that he had with Tina, Kurt and Blaine.

"Well, nothing! Let's just watch movie, okay?" he said and tried to reach for the TV remote but she stopped him. Mercedes stared at Sam and then she realized something.

"They gave you the talk too?" she asked. Sam sighed and nodded.

"What did they say? Did they threaten to kill you? I swear that Kurt and Tina had been waiting for it since ten years ago. Did they hurt you or something?" she asked as she checked on him. Sam took his hands and calmed her down.

"Mercy, calm down. It's nothing, really. It's normal to have the talk and I am very glad that they gave it to me. It means that they trust me and they love you. Giving a threat means that they care about you and I really am honor to be the only man that had received it" he said, smiling. Mercedes let out a sigh and smiled at him.

"Did Kurt threaten to cut Junior?"

"No, Tina did. She and Blaine want to make a steak of it" Sam said, chuckling. "What did Quinn say she will do to you?"

"Something along the way of making me cannot find a new place to live"

"Ah, like what they did to Marley" Sam said, thoughtfully. Mercedes looked at him, confusion written on her face.

"They told me that you didn't know about it"

Sam grinned. "Puck blurted it out few months after that. I didn't say anything because deep in my heart, I thought she deserved it"

"That's probably explained why Puck didn't join Quinn and Mike during lunch"

"Yeah, Mike usually excluded Puck in everything that needs to be kept a secret from me because he's a blabbermouth"

Mercedes chuckled. She took the flyers in Sam's hand and looked at him with wide smile on her face.

"All those talks mean that we got their blessing. Now, let's look through all these flyers and find a place that we both like!" she said excitedly. They spent the entire night going through all the flyers that Quinn had given them.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the delay in this chapter. RL gets in the way. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had spent their whole weekend looking through the flyers that Quinn had given to them and looking through for any potential house that caught their interest. In the end, they had narrowed their choices to two houses and one penthouse. They told Quinn about their choices and she had brought them to look at the houses. Mercedes noticed that Sam was too fussy in making a decision and the way he always found something to critique about the two houses that they had gone to see started to annoy her. She rolled her eyes when she saw Sam took out his little legal pad that he brought with him as soon as they stepped into the penthouse.

"God, I hate that little legal pad!" Quinn muttered as she watched Sam walked around the house and inspecting everything. Mercedes chuckled when she heard Quinn's groaned as Sam began his questioning. He did annoy her but she loved watching his serious side as he listened to Quinn and asked her some questions. She began to walk around the house and occasionally chuckled when she heard the banter between Quinn and Sam. The truth was, Mercedes didn't really mind which house that they chose because in each house that they had visited, she could totally see she and Sam in it. He'll be watching the game on lazy weekend while she read the book while laying down in his lap. She could picture their lives together.

"Mercy? What do you think?" Sam asked her.

"I like all of them. I can't really decide" she said honestly.

"Well, I like this one and the one before this better. If we think about security, this one definitely is the best" Sam said and he started to go on and on about the pros and cons between the two choices – making Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes in annoyance at him.

"I really love the backyard that the previous house has. It really is pretty" Mercedes said. Sam nodded. He loved the backyard too and he already pictured them having a nice outside lunch at the patio or just chilling there, reading.

"Yeah. It'll be great when we have our own children too. They'll have plenty space to play around" he said, dreamily. Mercedes froze as she heard that while Quinn snorted. She knew that her cousin was totally lost in his daydream. Sam realized that he had said his thought out loud when he noticed the look on Mercedes' face and heard Quinn's snort.

"I – I mean, someday! Not right now! I've been thinking about our future and then it just -," he trailed off when Mercedes held his hand and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"That's a nice future to imagine. I guess we've made our choice, Quinn" she said. The smile was still on her face as she turned to look at Quinn.

"That's mean -," Quinn said, trailing off as she stared at the couple. Sam was grinning widely and Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes at his dopey look.

"The second house"

Two weeks after everything had been finalized; Sam and Mercedes were moving into their new house. The first night they were in their new house, Sam had made a nice feast for the two of them. After a nice drinking session in their backyard and a little making out, Sam and Mercedes decided to christen their new bed. They would christen any wide surface in their room but the whole unpacking and cleaning had made them tired.

* * *

Living together made Sam and Mercedes knew each other better. Sure, they knew of each other morning rituals due to the vast amount of times that they had spending in each other's apartment but there's something refreshing on their first morning together in their new house. Mercedes rolled her eyes when she noticed the smile that was constantly on Sam's face as he brushed his teeth. They had been doing their morning ritual together for the last five minutes and Sam kept on grinning as he looked at their reflection on the mirror.

"You're going to hurt your mouth if you don't stop smiling" she warned as she rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush in its place. To her annoyance, he just grinned wider at her. Sam laughed when he heard Mercedes groaned at him as she left him alone. He would love to join her in the shower but he knew that if he did that, both of them would be late and Mercedes would probably kill him since she had an important meeting that morning. Therefore, instead of doing so, he went to the other bathroom and took a shower.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam were excited to invite all of their friends to their new house. They had giddily sent out an invitation to all of their friends. Sam had specifically designed the invitation and they had signed it together – a gesture that made Puck and Mike teased Sam for a week and Kurt and Tina squealed on how cute Sam and Mercedes were. Quinn just rolled her eyes and tweeted that Sam was being corny and adorable. Sam decided to ignore his cousin catty remark. Although he did spam Quinn's facebook's wall with pictures of him making funny faces as revenge because Quinn calling him adorable was a sort of an insult to his man's pride which made Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam were busy preparing for their housewarming event. Sam had baked his famous cheesecake since it always got a high demand every time there was a gathering. He also made some puddings while Mercedes decided to bake her special whiter chocolate macadamia cookies and made her special trifle. Both of them were busy in the kitchen ever since the morning – cooking. Sam was really enjoying the feeling of doing everything together with Mercedes. He smiled as he watched Mercedes swiftly moved around the kitchen while humming as she cooked. He almost choked on water that he was drinking when she shook her ass as she danced to the tune that she was humming. Sam immediately put down his glass and walked toward her – all the while his gaze was fixed on her ass.

"Sammy!" Mercedes yelped when he smacked her ass before grabbed her into his embrace.

"You cannot shake your bootylicious and expect me to do nothing. You know how turn on I get every time I watch you move your sexy ass" he growled, pressing his hard on into her. Mercedes chuckled as she felt his hand trailing on her ass. Feeling a bit naughty, she decided to tease Sam and began grinding his growing erection.

"Ugh, Mercy!" Sam said and he turned her to face him and crashed their lips together. Mercedes moaned into the kiss when Sam palmed her ass.

"Oh, Sammy! We need to stop. As much as I love making out with you – we need to stop. There's plenty of food in here and I am sure that our friends won't appreciate we're having sex in a place where we are _currently_ cooking food to feed them"

Sam let out a groan which made Mercedes giggled at his reaction. He was still holding her in his arms.

"You really like teasing me, don't you" he said. She just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. He chuckled since he could definitely see the twinkle in her eyes. Sam leaned forward to kiss her but she stopped him midway – pressing a finger on his soft lips.

"Stop. You need to let me go or else the Paella will burn" she said, trying to wiggle herself out of his embrace. Sam tightened his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"One kiss. That's all" he said. Mercedes sighed and decided to comply for his request. Besides, being in Sam's arm made her comfortable. He smiled as he leaned forward to press their lips together but an unfamiliar voice stopped him.

"So, you're the guy who popped my Aretha's reborn cherry?"

Sam and Mercedes quickly turned their faces to look at the voice. Sam frowned when he saw a beautiful Latina stood at the kitchen's door – her arms were cross together across her chest and she was leaning onto the door frame while staring at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, frowning at the same time Mercedes screamed.

"Santana!"

She managed to break free from Sam's arms and jumped toward the stranger who Sam guessed wasn't a stranger at all as he watched Mercedes hugged her. He went and turned off the stove since he knew that his Mercy had completely forgotten about her paella on the stove once she saw her friend.

"So, I am guessing that she is your friend, Mercy?" he asked. Mercedes smiled widely as she nodded enthusiastically.

"But wait! How did you get in here? The door was locked!" Mercedes said, looking at Santana in puzzlement.

"Aretha, I am Santana Lopez! I lived in Lima Height Adjacent! Did you forget that I can pick locks? Besides -,"

"She used the key that I gave her" Kurt's voice cut Santana's words. He side-eyed her as he walked toward Mercedes. "I asked you to open the door and then come back to help us!" he chided. Santana just ignored him.

"Guys, I am very sure that when Mercy and I gave you the key, we had told you guys that it is for _emergency_" Sam said while Mercedes nodded – agreeing with him.

"Why are you bringing so many things? We told you that we'll be cooking right? You guys don't need to bring anything" Mercedes added. Kurt grinned as he looked at the couple.

"It's a surprise! Blaine, dear! You can come in now!" he yelled and a moment later, Blaine walked into the kitchen while holding a tiny baby. Mercedes and Sam looked at him with wide eyes before they walked toward Blaine and began cooing at the baby in his arms.

"Everybody, this is Jayden Isaac Anderson – Hummel!" Blaine said, smiling widely.

"Oh, Kurtsie! He's so cute!" Mercedes said as her finger caressed the baby's soft cheek. Sam watched her adoring the baby with a big smile.

"We better go to the den. I can go and get a futon for you to put him on" Sam said.

"No need for futon, Sam. I have his lounger with me. Let's go to the den. I'm sure that once Tina arrives, she'll be screaming and Jay won't be a happy baby" Kurt said. Mercedes led them to the living room. Sam was about to follow them but stopped in his track when he noticed that Santana hadn't budge from where she was standing.

"Are you joining us?" he asked as he turned to look at her. Santana walked toward him and stared at him, hard.

"Look, Trouty. Aretha had been through a lot in the feeling department. I don't know you but she seems so happy whenever she mentions her boyfriend whenever we talk. Plus, Porcelain and Bowtie were gushing over you all the way here and Tina seems to like you too. I don't know what did you put in their drinks or food but they sure are smitten by you or maybe it's because of your lips. Who knows?" she said as she observed Sam from head to toe. "But remember this, Trouty Lips. Unlike them, I don't get a hard on when I look at you. You hurt her and Auntie Snixx will hunt you down. I'm going to make you think that death is a better choice for you instead of being caught me. Comprende?"

Sam nodded.

"Like I told Blaine, Kurt and Tina before, I love her and I do think that she's the one for me. I won't hurt her because hurting her is like I am hurting myself. I promise you that I'm going to do everything that I can to make her happy"

Santana nodded. She turned and started to head to the living room when Sam called her.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes at him before resumed her steps.

* * *

True to Kurt's word, as soon as Tina and Mike arrived, she started squealing loudly that surprised Jayden and the baby ended up crying. Tina began to panic and started apologizing for startling him as Kurt tried to calm him. The new parents were flabbergasted when the cry didn't subside but becoming louder. The situation was saved by Quinn and Puck who arrived in the middle of the chaotic situation. Once Jayden had going back to sleep, Sam and Mercedes invited all of their friends to eat. Instead of eating in the patio as they had planned before, they ate in the den.

"Looks like Jayden stole our house's limelight" Sam whispered at Mercedes when they were in the kitchen, taking a juice for Beth. She giggled as she playfully hit his chest.

"Mercy, why did I never meet Santana before?" Sam asked, sipping his beer.

"That's because she lives in San Francisco. We went to high school together but we only become close at the end of our senior year. She's the mean cheerleader and I was at the bottom of the pyramid"

"So, just like those high school's movies, you did something that touched her heart and she became your friend?" Sam guessed.

"Sort of. Kurt, Tina and I helped her when she coming out -,"

"Coming out? She's lesbian?"

Mercedes frowned at Sam's surprised face and stared at him incredulously.

"Why did you freak out? You don't seem to have a problem with Kurt and Blaine. Is being a lesbian too different from being gay?" she asked. Her hands were at her hips and she stared at Sam as if she would eat him alive.

"Baby, no! I mean – I don't have any problem with her being a lesbian. I am not some twisted homophobic" he began as he pulled her toward him. "I just – think that I need to keep an eye on her since me kind of notice that she's been staring at your tits and ass the whole time"

"Now, you sound like a jealous boyfriend" Mercedes muttered. Sam just grinned at her and shrugged as if saying that there's nothing that he could do – resulting in her rolling her eyes.

"She called me Trouty Mouth. My lips aren't that big right?" Sam asked, looking adorable. Mercedes giggled before she pecked his lips. Santana always had a snarky remark about everyone.

"Your lips are perfect, baby. They are so perfect that they always give me satisfaction every time they kiss mine" she said and leaned closer to his ears as she whispered. "Both set of my lips love your sexy lips"

Sam groaned. She tried to walk away but he caught her.

"You can't do that when there are people around" he whined. Mercedes laughed. She was just started to move closer to him when they heard someone cleared her throat. They turned and saw that Quinn was staring at them – hands on her hips and eyebrows rising.

"My daughter could've died from dehydration, waiting for you to give her the juice" she said, eyes pointed at Sam. Mercedes went to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice and Sam went to take a glass from the cabinet. He gave it to her and she left to the living room – living the cousins alone.

"Cannot take your hands of her?" Quinn asked, smirking teasingly at Sam.

"Shut up!" he muttered as he left Quinn alone in the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

Do not own Glee!

* * *

Sam hated shopping and because of that sole reason, he usually did his shopping through online or just used the service of his personal shopper so that he won't be spending too much time in the mall or boutiques – looking for clothes to buy. He looked at his watch and then glanced at Mercedes who was looking through the dress in the boutique. _It's amazing what love could do to someone_, Sam thought, smiling as he looked at his girlfriend who finally made a choice after almost two hours in the boutique.

"I thought I need to wait for another two hours" he teased as he slipped his arm around her waist as they walked out of the boutique. Mercedes playfully swatted his chest and chuckled.

"Shut up, Sam. Beauty takes works and time" she said.

"Heh, I didn't know that since you're always look beautiful to me. Even when you drool on me in your sleep"

"I do not drool!"

Sam just looked at her with raised eyebrows, as if asking_ 'how did you know?'_

"Oh, you're a jerk!" Mercedes huffed. She tried to walk away from him but he caught her and pulled her into his arms.

"But I am your jerk and I know that you like it when I am being '_naughty_' with you" he whispered into her ear.

"We are in the middle of the mall. You better let me go and stop whispering sweet nothing to me" Mercedes said as she side-eyed him. Sam chuckled. He took her left hand and they continued walking and looking through the boutiques.

"Oh, let's go look at babies' clothes. I want to buy something for Jayden!" Sam said excitedly. Mercedes just decided to follow him. Besides, her boyfriend did accompany her for hours and finding something for Jayden seemed a great thing to do.

"No!" Mercedes said as Sam showed her a Batman's onesie.

"But, Mercy! This is so cute!" he said, wiggling around the cloth. Mercedes shook her head. She did think that it was cute and little Jayden would look adorable in it.

"Kurt will kill you for even thinking of dressing his son with it" she said. Sam pouted.

"I don't care if he will kill me or beat me into pulp. I am buying it" he said. Then, in the middle of selecting clothes, he looked at Mercedes with shine and bright eyes.

"What?" Mercedes asked, alarmed with the way Sam was grinning as if he had just being inspired.

"I just got an idea!" he said jubilantly. "We dress Jayden as a Batman for Halloween! He'll be the little Batman and I'll dress as an adult Batman and you can be Catwoman!"

"Sammy, Halloween is months away! Besides, I am very sure that Kurt and Blaine want to celebrate Jayden's first Halloween with him"

"Okay, you're right but someone needs to teach him something besides Broadway musicals and fashions and bowtie. That kid needs an awesome uncle likes me and I'm going to teach him all he needs to know about superheroes"

"Blaine does know things about super -,"

Sam side-eyed her and she rolled her eyes. "Sure! You're the superheroes' guru! The perfect person to teach that 3 months old kid about them!" she said. Sam grinned. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to find more superheroes clothes! Maybe something with Captain America on it!" he said and went to the other aisle. Mercedes just shook her head as she tried to look at clothes that won't make Kurt rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Mercedes? Mercedes Jones?"

She turned around when she heard someone called her name. Mercedes frowned when her eyes rested on a tall and perky blonde woman.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked.

"Mercedes, it's me! Brittany S. Pierce! We went to a high school together!"

Mercedes eyed the woman up and down and then something struck her mind. Brittany S. Pierce, the ditzy girl that Santana used to hung up on and the one who Anthony left her for. Mercedes gave her the fakest smile ever as she looked at her and she could clearly notice her baby bump.

"Oh, you're pregnant. Congratulation" she said. Brittany smiled and put her hand on her protruding stomach.

"Yeah, it's my third one!" Brittany told her excitedly.

"Great to know that you're happy, Britts" Mercedes said. Her curiosity was dying to ask if she did marry Anthony but she held her tongue because she didn't want to appear as a nosy woman.

"I do. Oh, there's my husband!" Brittany exclaimed, pointing at a man who was walking with two kids. Mercedes could feel as if all the blood had been drenched from her face when she saw the said man.

* * *

Sam was excited when he found the superheroes collection and he began going through all the clothes, looking for a perfect size for Jayden. He wanted to call Mercedes but when he looked at her, he saw her talking to a pregnant lady. He frowned when he didn't recognize the lady and he could clearly notice the uneasiness on his girlfriend's face. Sam stopped his conquest of the cutest superheroes baby's clothes and watched the interaction between Mercedes and the unknown woman intently. By the time he saw the pale looks on Mercedes face, he knew that something was wrong. He knew that he was right when he saw a man walking toward them. Without wasting any second, Sam started to head toward Mercedes.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asked as he stood beside her and put her arm around her waist protectively. Mercedes looked at him and he pulled her closer – telling her that he would always be with her.

"Hi, seems like we haven't been introduce. I am Sam. Sam Evans, Mercedes' boyfriend" Sam said, introducing himself to the unknown couple.

"Oh, her boyfriend! It is so nice to know that you finally find someone, Mercedes!" Brittany said with too much enthusiasm that it annoyed Sam. "I'm Brittany and this is my husband, Anthony! We went to the same high school"

"Anthony Rashad. Nice to meet you"

Sam stiffened when he heard the name. He finally understood the reason behind Mercedes' odd behavior. He plastered a fake smile as he shook Anthony's hand.

"Nice to meet you too"

Sam glanced at his watch and then shot the couple an apologetic smile.

"It seems like Mercy and I have to go. We have a dinner to attend" he said before turning to look at Mercedes.

Darling, why don't you go and pay for all these clothes, first? Tina and Kurt would be furious if we late for dinner" Sam said as he took his wallet, took his black card and gave it to Mercedes. Without too much hassle, Mercedes took the card and took the clothes that she had chosen.

"Mercy, take the superheroes rompers too!" Sam said. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him while Sam grinned when she took all the clothes that he had chosen earlier. Anthony watched the interaction between them and Sam noticed the jealousy in his eyes. Sam smirked as he moved closer toward him.

"Mr. Rashad. I would like to thank you for smashing her heart to pieces years ago" he said, staring right into Anthony's eyes with a smirk. "Because if you didn't do what you did, Mercy won't be so broken and I might have missed a chance of meeting her. Thanks to you, I now have the most amazing woman on earth beside me" he continued. Sam patted his arm when he heard Mercedes calling for him.

"Let's make sure we don't cross our path again" he said and left. Sam smiled widely as he took the bag from Mercedes and slipped his other hand into hers. He started to walk but stopped when he noticed that she didn't move.

"Mercy?" he asked, eyebrows rising. Mercedes stared at him and after awhile, she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Thank you" she whispered as she stared into his pretty green eyes, her thumbs caressed his cheek.

"For carrying your shopping bags?" Sam asked, confused. Mercedes laughed. She brought her arms and wrapped them around Sam's neck before she rested her temple on his.

"For everything" she whispered. "For barging into my life, for loving me, for always being there for me and for never getting tired of me" she continued before capturing his lips for another round of kiss, never minding the fact that they were in the middle of shopping mall.

"I will never get tired of you, Mercy. Us is forever. I just know it" Sam replied, kissing her.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes just grinned when Kurt greeted them at the door with an exaggerated version of his eyes rolling and raised eyebrows when he noticed the hickey on Sam's neck.

"Wow, that something new. Usually, _you're_ the one who needs to hide the mark that he put on you, Diva" Kurt said. Mercedes just smiled bashfully as she walked into the house. Sam just gave Kurt a smug smile as he greeted him.

"I swear that every time I see you guys, there's always some sign that would tell me and people that you guys are having a too active sex life" Kurt muttered.

"Well, it's the truth and my Mercy is amazing. There's not a reason to not pleasure her" Sam said, smiling lewdly. Kurt smacked his arm.

"Get rid of your lewd smile. I don't want to hear any of Santana's crude comments until I have my dinner" he said. His warning was fruitless because as soon as Santana noticed the bite mark on Sam's neck, she grinned widely as she went to hug Mercedes.

"Marking your territory! My Cedes is all grow up now!" she exclaimed. Throughout dinner, Santana kept on making remarks and comments that would make Sam and Mercedes choked on their food and the other four laughed when Sam's face started to resemble the color of tomato.

* * *

After dinner, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Kurt gathered in the kitchen. The girls decided to help Kurt cleaned up the dishes as well as spending the cleaning time to exchange stories with each other. Tina, Kurt and Santana gasped when Mercedes told them about the run in with the Rashads at the mall.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay?" Tina asked, worried. She knew the effect that the bastard Anthony had on her friend. Mercedes smiled and continued on telling them about what Sam had said.

"Wow, Trouty does have game!" Santana said, amused.

"Well, I'm just glad that Sam had put the bastard in his place and the fact that he saw you with your BSG is just great! He finally realized what he missed by being a douche!" Kurt exclaimed. Tina wrapped her arms around Mercedes.

"So, how do you feel when Sam did what he did to Anthony?" she asked, staring into Mercedes' eyes. A smile slowly crept on her.

"Relieve – like I can finally move on from the past" Mercedes said, looking at all of her friends. "I love Sam. I really do but there's a small part of me that kept telling me that maybe the things with him is a dream – that, someday, he would leave me. But, hearing what he said to that bastard told me that I worry for nothing. Sam is million times better than Anthony and the most important is that he loves me"

"Awww, Cedes!" Kurt said, running to hug her.

"Damn, chica! You finally found love!" Santana exclaimed as she joined them for a group hug.

"Oh, I think we should go back to the den. They must've been wonder what took us so long in here!" Kurt said once they broke the hug.

* * *

The ladies and Kurt joined everyone else in the den. Mercedes smiled when she saw that Sam was playing with Jayden. The baby giggled as Sam blew raspberry on his stomach. Santana stopped beside Sam and leaned toward him.

"You're a good guy. I admit that but I won't register myself into your fan club" she said and then stood up to go and sat beside Mercedes. Sam looked at her, confused. He wanted to say something but Santana seemed to ignore him. Sam concluded that he could never understand Santana Lopez.

* * *

Puck was surprised when he saw Mike, waiting at the elevator when he got to Sam's office.

"Hey, he called you too?" he asked him. Mike just nodded. He wondered what made Sam called both he and Puck to his office at 10 am. The blonde hadn't said anything. All he received was a text message – SOS Code. My office. Asap. It was an unspoken code between the three of them that when any of the friends sent the SOS text message, each of them would leave everything and rushed to meet each other.

"I wonder what is so important that he sent out the SOS text" Mike mumbled. The elevator arrived and both of them stepped into it. Puck pressed the button to 8th floor. Once they arrived at the 8th floor, the two of them stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Sam's office.

"Let just hope that it's not serious. Maybe he just want to -," Puck trailed off. He almost tripped in his steps. "Oh, shit!" he said. Mike who was typing something on his iPhone stopped when he saw Puck stood still. He followed his trail of sight and gasped when he saw a familiar face was sitting at a place that used to be occupied by Kitty – Sam's secretary.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mike asked – his anger started to rise. Puck shrugged.

"I have no idea but I guess we finally know the reason behind the SOS text and it is a major fuck up!" Puck said. Both of them resumed their steps toward Sam's office and ignore his new secretary as they opened his office's door and let themselves in. Mike turned and locked the door so that nobody could disturb them. They saw that Sam was sitting on his chair, looking calm but they knew that it was just a façade.

"So, you want to explain why the bitch is out there?" Mike asked. Puck looked at him, amused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mike asked.

"You called her a bitch" he said, still amused. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I call things as I see it" he said as he settled himself on the chair across Sam. Puck went to occupy the seat next to him. He looked at Sam.

"Want to explain it, dude?" he asked. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

"Kitty was on maternity leave and the temporary agency sent her to replace Kitty's place" he explained.

"That is a major fuck up, man! So, what are you going to do?" Puck asked. Sam seriously had no answer for the question. He was shocked when he arrived at the office and saw her. He immediately told her to reschedule his meetings for the day and told people that he didn't want to be disturbed. Then, he sent out the SOS messages to Puck and Mike. He had been cooped up in his office ever since he arrived that morning.

"Just fire her" Mike said, his voice was hard as stone. Sam and Puck looked at him. This whole bad and selfish persona of Mike really impressed them.

"Yeah, Mikey's right! Fire her. We don't know why she would want to work her. Maybe there's a hidden agenda!" Puck agreed. Sam stared at his two best friends. They could notice the hesitation in his eyes. Mike and Puck rolled their eyes. Samuel Patrick Evans was a nice man and that's his major weakness. Sam is a nice man – _too_ nice.

"Dude! You can't be thinking what I am thinking you're thinking!" Mike exclaimed.

"But it's her first day! I can't fire her without any concrete reason!"

"Uh, she cheated on you, claimed some bastard's child to be your child and used you for your money is definitely valid reasons to kick her out of here!" Puck chimed in. Sam let out another heavy sigh.

"I'm not a jerk. I can't fire her because of some grudge"

"Are you sure you don't have any lingering feeling for the bitch, Sam?" Mike asked. Sam sat straight when he heard the words coming out of Mike's mouth.

"_No!_" he bellowed out. "I am very sure about it!" he continued, looking straight into his friends' eyes when he noticed the doubt in their eyes.

"Fine! So, what should we do? Can't you – like transfer her to somewhere else?" Puck asked. Sam suddenly looked brightened.

"Rory's PA, Missy is going into maternity leave in a week. Maybe I can ask for a new replacement and transfer her to Rory!"

"Great. Do that and get her out of your life!" Puck said. Sam fist pumped the air in relieved.

"Do that and you better tell Mercedes about this whole fuckery. She won't be happy if she hears it from somebody else because you know very well that Puck and I will surely talk about this with our wives and they might tell her" Mike said.

"Don't worry. I'm going to tell her once I get back from work"


	20. Chapter 20

Do not own Glee! I am so freaking happy when Chord wins the Teen Choice Award! His first award and he definitely deserves it! Haters can go away!

* * *

Sam spent the whole day keeping a minimum interaction between him and Marley. He even left the office early so that he didn't have to face her. Truth was, he was uncomfortable around her. He was sure that he had over her but there's still the grudge and the uneasiness that surrounded them. He had forgiven her but the wound was still there. Facing her again, reminded him of the weak man that he used to be – the man that had allowed his woman to fool him. Wanting to clear his clouded mind, Sam decided for a nice stroll along the park before going back home.

* * *

Mercedes was surprised when she came back home and saw that Sam had cooked dinner. They ate together and talked about their days – a routine that seemed to take place once they lived together. Since Sam had cooked, Mercedes had offered to clean up but he insisted on helping. She noticed that Sam seemed distracted. Mercedes was curious but she knew that he would tell her once his ready. Once Sam put the last plate in the cabinet, Mercedes wiped her hands and opened the fridge.

"Why don't you go and choose a movie to watch? I'll bring the ice cream and the spoons" she said. Sam nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Mercedes just watched his retreated form and sighed. She wanted to know what's bothering him and she wanted to make him happy. She took the Haagen-Dasz Green Tea Ice Cream carton and went to join Sam in the living room. She sat next to him and gave a spoon to him.

"Your favourite ice cream" she said as she showed the ice cream's carton. Sam smiled as he took it and put a spoon in it – scooping a large scoop of ice cream and brought it to his mouth. He moaned as the delicious taste of green tea spread in his mouth. They ate the ice cream in a comfortable silence as they watched the movie. Mercedes was silently counting the time – waiting for Sam to spill about the thing that was bothering him. _Five minutes more and if he still doesn't say anything, I'm going to -._

"I have something to tell you" Sam said out of the blue, cutting her reverie. Mercedes looked at him. Somehow, lots of things were running in Mercedes' mind. She tried to appear calm despite the frantic beating of her heart. _Okay, Mercy. No matter what comes forth, you can face it,_ she thought, giving herself a pep talk.

"Marley works for me" Sam said. _Huh?_ Mercedes looked at him with a confused expression.

"Marley?" she asked. Sam nodded. She wasn't expected that.

"The temp office sent her to replace Kitty since she started her maternity leave today"

"She's your secretary?"

Mercedes let out a sigh as Sam nodded.

"Work must be hell" she muttered. Sam brought a scoop of ice cream to his mouth and nodded.

"Awkward as hell" he said. He studied her calm feature and gave her a small smile.

"What are you going to do? I mean – I am very sure that you don't want to work around her, right?" Mercedes asked as she studied Sam's expression. _"Right, Sammy?"_ she asked again when she didn't get any response from him. Sam nodded and chuckled.

"Jealous much?" he teased. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am! Both of you have history together!"

Sam laughed as he pulled her into a hug after putting the ice cream's carton on the coffee table.

"But, Sammy. I know that it must be awkward for you – working with her. You can't fire her without a good reason. No matter how terrible she is, firing someone because you don't like her is jerk's move"

"I'm trying to see if I could move her to Rory and get a new secretary for me"

* * *

The weekly lunch that was a tradition between Mercedes, Tina and Kurt had a new addition since Santana had permanently move to New York. Like every other lunch time, they exchanged stories and talked about each other. Mercedes told the story about Marley to them – making Kurt and Tina gasped in shocked while Santana looked confuse. They explained everything to the Latino and that seemed to tick her off because she seemed to cussing Marley in Spanish.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Kurt asked. Mercedes shrugged.

"You need to do something, Cedes! I'm pretty sure that bitch had something planned. That's why she accepted the job offer"

"Tina's right. She might not know whom she'll work for but she sure knew the company's name!"

"They have a point, Cedes" Kurt chimed in. His friend had just found her happiness and he didn't want it to be ruined by some bitch from the past.

"There's nothing that I can do. Besides, Sam had told me that he would move her to another department"

Santana groaned. She sipped her coffee and as she put down her cup, her eyes were fixed on Mercedes.

"Honey, a bitch likes that skank didn't take no for an answer because they're so stupid that they couldn't understand a simple word. You need to show her that he is your man and she cannot do anything about it" she explained. Tina and Kurt looked at Santana and noticed the evil glint in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind, Satan?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Santana just shot her a devious smirk as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, I have a _great_ idea. Just not sure if Aretha here will agree to it" she said sneakily. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'll do anything to put that bitch in her place and protect my boo!"

"Great!" Santana said with the most devious smile ever. She explained her plan to her friends. Mercedes' eyes went wide when she heard it while Tina and Kurt were giggling.

"No! I can't do that! What if someone caught us?"

"Oh, come on, Cedes! You talk like people had never caught you and Sam in a _compromising_ state!" Tina chirped in.

"That was unintentional! What we're talking right now is totally different!" Mercedes retorted.

"Look, Aretha. The only one who will catch you guys is that skank. Nobody else will see it! We're just going to show her that he is blissfully in a relationship with an ebony goddess"

"Okay, I got your idea and I am fully on board. But, how can we do it without having people know that their boss is having a field day fucking in his office?" Kurt asked bluntly. Tina nodded.

"Besides, we know how loud Cedes can be and we also know that Sam can make her reach the highest tone effortlessly" she said as Kurt nod in agreement. Mercedes shot a dirty look toward her friends.

"_What?_ I'm just stating the facts" Tina said, shrugging without any hint of guilty. Mercedes let out a frustrated groan.

"In case you don't know yet, I work one floor above your BSG, Cedes"

"_What?_ How come Sam never said anything about this?"

"He doesn't know about it. I knew about it because I saw him in elevator last week" Santana said. "So, back to our plan. Do you know if he's going to work late or something that would just leave him and that skank at the office?"

Mercedes thought about it and then looked at her friends when she remembered something.

"Sam needs to finish the presentation for the deal with the Black Pearl Corp. this Friday and he said that he would stay in the office tomorrow to finish it. That's why he cannot join us for dinner"

"We'll just cancel the dinner and focus on _you_, teaching a bitch a lesson!" Kurt squealed. They looked at him skeptically. He just shrugged. "Blaine will understand. Besides, he can serve us a special dinner on Friday – so that we can celebrate the success of Mercedes Jones protecting her lover from being sucked into a bitch's hole"

Santana looked at the three of them.

"Everybody on board?" she asked. "Aretha?"

Mercedes nodded, making a smile appeared on Santana's face.

"Okay, here's the plan. You need to dress sexily and go to his office. We'll find you a nice, sexy dress that will make Trouty wants to jump on you as soon as he sees you. Then, while you and Trouty are doing the horizontal tango in his office, I'll make sure that someone will make that skank burst into the office and boom! She'll see the best porn ever!"

"How can we make her goes into the office?" Tina asked.

"Leave that to Snixx!"

* * *

Tina, Kurt and Santana had gathered in Mercedes and Sam's house to prepare Mercedes for their plan. Santana and Tina had found a black lace bodycon bandage dress that they both agreed would be perfect for Mercedes. The dress showed off her breasts and her ass. After they had done, all four of them went to Sam and Santana's office's building. They went straight to the 9th floor, where Santana's office was situated. There, they were greeted by Mike, Puck, Quinn and Blaine who were already there, watching the situation.

"Report, now!" Santana demanded as soon as she saw them.

"Nothing much. Sam was pretty much in his office while the bitch sat at her place" Quinn said. Then, Mike's iPhone chimed. He looked at it and then turned his attention toward his friends.

"A colleague just saw her went to the toilet" he said.

"Okay! Let's do this! Aretha, go and seduced your man. I doubt it's going to take lots of work but still, seduces him! Porcelain and Chang square, you know your job! Go and holdup her for awhile!"

Tina and Kurt gave a salute and then scrambled away to the lower floor – followed by a nervous Mercedes.

* * *

As soon as they reached the 8th floor, Kurt and Tina went to the toilet while Mercedes stood still. She took a deep breath and relaxed herself before confidently walking toward Sam's office.

Sam was surprised when he lifted his attention from the computer's screen to the door and saw Mercedes standing there – clad in the tightest dress ever that showed off her curves. His eyes raked her figure and then stopped at her breasts. He gulped down his saliva and by the time he saw her, he knew that Sammy Jr. had awaken too. His gaze never left her as he watched her sauntered toward him. Once she got near him, she leaned down and his eyes met her cleavage as she pushed his chair to the back and rested her butt on his desk.

"Um, Mercy?" he croaked. Mercedes gave him a seductive smile. "I thought you – urm – have a dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Kurt canceled it. So, I've decided to pay you a visit" she leaned forward toward him and whispered. "Besides, I am feeling a little bit horny"

Sam was sure that his girlfriend was definitely trying to kill him. He leaned toward her and caught her lips for a kiss. They broke the kiss for a moment and Sam pulled her toward him – so that she was sitting on his laps and kissed him again. His hands were everywhere – touching every inch of her curve before resting on her ass. Mercedes giggled as Sam groped her ass.

"Sammy, stop!"

"This dress makes your ass looks delectable, baby! I can't help it!" he groaned as he continued groping it.

* * *

Kurt and Tina walked into the restroom and pretended that they were talking to each other. They saw Marley was touching up her make-up. Kurt and Tina looked at each other and nodded before they each went to stand beside Marley – leaving her in between them. Kurt started pretended to do something to his hair as he carefully watching Marley putting on a lipstick.

"Oh, honey! You need a fiercer colour for your pale lips to match your complexion" he said. Marley looked at him, confused. Kurt smiled at her.

"Sorry. I can't resist give some help to improve someone's beauty" Kurt said.

"Oh, K! Just leave it alone. Not everybody will appreciate your help" Tina said while re-applying her lipstick. Kurt looked at her and frowned at the new nickname but she ignored him as she eyed her appearance on the mirror. Kurt huffed.

"Sorry, dear. My friend has a bit of tendency of thinking everybody needs his advice just because he is the most sought stylist in the whole America" Tina said. Marley looked at the two strangers.

"I – I don't mind if you help me" she said. Tina smirked before she turned and faced Marley.

"That would be great! K must be very happy!"

Kurt squealed. "It would be a pleasure!" he said as he took Marley's make-up kit and started his makeover mission.

"I really am happy that I can have a makeover from a famous stylist! Actually, I really need a makeover since I am sort of on a mission"

Tina quirked her eyebrows as she and Kurt exchanged gaze.

"What mission?" she asked while slowly reached for the recorder in her purse and pressed it on.

"Oh, I'm trying to get my fiancé back. We broke up because of some mistake that I did. I realized that he is the best thing that ever happen to me and I am going to get him back"

"Aww, honey! That's so sweet!" Tina squealed while Kurt side-eyed her.

"What are you going to do to get him?" she asked while ignoring the glare Kurt was shooting her.

"Well, the first step was to work here. I was excited when the temp agency called me and offered me to work here. I mean – I know that he works here but I didn't expect that I'm going to be his assistant. It's like a miracle, you know!" Marley said excitedly. "He seems cold to me right now but I know that he needs time till he warms up to me again"

* * *

Sam groaned when he felt Mercedes' mouth around his cock. She was kneeling on the floor as she sucked and licked his cock. He whimpered when he felt her mouth on his balls.

"Oh, Mercy! I'm gonna cum!" he yelled and released his seed into her mouth. Mercedes swallowed everything and smirked as she got up to kiss him. They were kissing and Sam brought the chair closer to his desk. Mercedes got up from his laps and they put everything on the desk away before she hopped on the desk. Once she was settled on the desk, Sam attacked her lips before trailing kisses on her jawbone and his lips traveled down to her neck. His hands began massaging her breasts. He pulled the thin straps on her shoulder – making the dress fell down and exposing her breasts. Mercedes moaned when his thumbs started to taunt her erect nipples. He pinched the buds before latching his mouth on her right nipple – suckling and biting it. Then, he moved to her left nipple, giving the same attention as the one that he had given to its twin. While he was feasting on the left nipple, his hand trailed down to her thigh. Mercedes lifted her hips so that Sam could push her dress up – around her waist. Once the dress was around her waist, Sam trailed his fingers on her thigh – resulting in Mercedes opening her legs wider. When his finger arrived at her crotch, Sam let go of her nipple as he looked at her, smirking.

"You're a naughty lady tonight, Ms. Jones" he said as his fingers trailing on her pantiless vagina. Mercedes leaned to his ear.

"I told you that I am horny, right" she whispered as she bit his earlobe – earning a groan from him. She whimpered when Sam put one finger into her core. He then put another finger, enjoying the moan that he elicited from her. Sam kissed her once more before he trailed some kisses on her cleavage and on her breasts before stopping at her core. He licked the slit and then put his tongue into her – alternating with his two fingers. Mercedes whimpered and moaned in pleasure. When Sam put his big lips around her pleasure bud and sucked the little bundle of nerve, she was gone as an intense orgasm rushed through her. She came as she screamed Sam's name.

"You taste amazing, darlin'. I can drink it every day and won't get tired of the taste" he said as he got up and kissed her.

* * *

Santana looked around the 8th floor as she got out of the elevator. When she was sure that nobody was around, she walked toward Sam's office. The file that she had asked Mike took from Sam's office was securely in her hand. When she arrived at Marley's table, she put the file on her table. She snickered when she heard Mercedes' moans.

"Well, Chang Square and Porcelain were right. She's loud!" she said when she heard Mercedes screaming Sam's name. Santana took out her iPhone and began typing something on it. Done, she went to sit at the bench near the elevator – where she could directly see Marley's place.

* * *

_She was moaning loudly. Sent the bitch back!_

Kurt read the message that he had received from Santana. He smiled widely as he looked at the new and improved Marley.

"All done!" he said and then looked at Tina. "Tina, darling! We need to go. Satan is waiting for us"

Marley looked at her watch and gasped. She quickly gathered her make-up kit and put them in her purse.

"I've been gone too long!" she said and thanked Kurt and Tina for their help before quickly walked out of the restroom.

"I can't believe you really give her a makeover, Kurt! You're helping the enemy!" Tina said.

"Well, Santana told us to hold her up in here and I have no idea what I should say to her and then she was putting on the horrible pale lipstick! Besides, I just gave her a small makeover. It's not like I gave a full makeover that would take hours!"

"Whatever. Now, let's go and look at the last part of the plan" Tina said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him away. They walked out of the restroom and went straight to get Santana. Blaine, Quinn, Puck and Mike were already there.

"Who are you calling?" Kurt asked when she noticed that Santana was on the phone. She said nothing but pointed at Marley's desk. The phone was ringing and Marley quickly rushed to answer it.

"Yes, I am from Black Pearl. I had sent an important document for the presentation tomorrow and I would like to know if Mr. Evans has received it or not"

* * *

Marley looked at her desk and noticed a new document was on it with a sticky note telling that it was from Black Pearl Corporation.

"I have the file with me" she said.

"Could you give it to him? I need to know his opinion about it asap!"

"But –,"

"Aren't you listening to what I've said? I need to know his opinion about it! We're having the presentation early in the morning tomorrow and we need to finalize all the details now! Go and give it to him!" Santana barked through the phone, making Marley winced.

"O – okay" she said and hung up. She took the file and her hand was about to knock on the door when she heard something falling from the inside. Marley quickly turned the door knob and opened the door. She gasped when she saw a woman bending on the desk while Sam was pounding hard into her.

"Oh, Mercy! You're so tight! It feels so fucking good, honey!" Sam moaned. Marley quickly closed the door and went back to her table – willing for everything that she had seen to disappear from her mind. She winced when she heard their screams from the office.

"Did somebody open the door just now?" Sam asked as he helped Mercedes with her dress. She just shrugged.

* * *

"I don't know. I'm too gone in the ecstasy to notice anything" she said while giving him a naughty smile. Sam chuckled as he zipped his pants. Mercedes looked at him and frowned when she noticed that he had packed all of his things and put them in his briefcase.

"I thought you're going to stay here and finish your work?"

"After everything that just happened? No way! I'm going home and I am definitely ready for round two!"

"Evans, you're a pervert!"

"Jones, it's your fault for being so fucking sexy!" Sam said, smacking her ass. Mercedes laughed and took his hand.

"Let's go home, loverboy!"

* * *

Marley sat still when she heard the door opened. She saw Sam opened the door and let the woman walked out first. She also noticed that they were holding hands. Sam stopped at her table. A wide smile was on his face.

"Marley, let's me introduce this amazing woman" he said as he brought his arm around Mercedes' shoulder.

"This is my girlfriend, Mercedes Jones. So, every time she's here just let her in. No need for any appointment. Darlin', this is Marley"

Mercedes gave her hand for a handshake and Marley reluctantly accepted it. The visual of what she saw a moment ago was still disturbing her.

"I want to thank you for not marrying him years ago. I would be devastated if by the time I meet him, he belongs to other woman. Well, thanks to you, this lovely guy is now all mine. Nice to meet you" Mercedes said as she looked at Sam with adoring eyes. He was looking at her with a wide smile.

"I'm going home so, you can pack your things and go home too" Sam said. He and Mercedes walked away while whispering something into each other's ears. Marley huffed when she heard their giggles.

* * *

As soon as their friends saw them, they gave Sam and Mercedes a round of applause – leading by Puck and Santana.

"God, Aretha! Your scream was fantastic!" Santana said.

"The bitch was definitely scarred for life!" Quinn added, chuckling.

"I don't really want to know what happen but the scream of pleasure definitely porn material" Puck said. They laughed when they noticed the look of horror on Sam's face and Mercedes' embarrass face.

"Okay guys! Enough. Let's go and grab something to eat. I am starving!" Mike said and the teases soon changed to a debate about which restaurant to go. Sam looked at Mercedes.

"So, everything is a scam to scar Marley?" he asked. Mercedes slowly nodded as she avoided his gaze.

"Wow!" he uttered – amaze. Mercedes looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you mad?"

Sam chuckled.

"I just had an amazing sex in my office and my girlfriend looks like minx. Not to mention teaching a lesson to my ex-fiancee. There's nothing to be mad about" he said, smiling widely as he touched her cute button nose.

"You're amazing, Jones! I love you!" he said and kissed her.

"Okay, that's enough! Let's go!" Blaine said. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and then their friends before smiling and joined them in the elevator.

"We're going to dinner and you better tell me everything about this plan" Sam said.


End file.
